Fieles a Dumbledore
by amethyst-uk
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN! Sequela de 'Duelo'. La guerra ha terminado. Pero algo ha sobrevivido. Snape y Harry aprenderán que su devosión compartida por Dumbledore es una conexión que no se rompe fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/T:** Bien, esta es la secuela del fic "Duelo", así que si no han leído ese, les sugiero que lo hagan. Es un one-shot, así que no les tomará mucho tiempo. Bueno, "Fieles a Dumbledore" es obviamente después del Misterio del Príncipe, y es una historia de los esfuerzos de Harry y Snape te terminar con los poco que queda de Voldemort en el mundo –algo que no tendrían que hacer si su lealtad y confianza hacia Dumbledore durante la guerra hubiera sido suficiente para superar su odio por el otro… disfruten!_

_Y por cierto, en este fic todo el mundo se habla de tu! Ya sé que en los libros Harry obviamente trata a Snape de 'usted', pero en inglés no existe esa distinción y de esta forma se me hace más fácil, espero que no les moleste._

**Capítulo Uno: Huída**

"Porqué no has pensado en de tus amigos, Potter?" Preguntó Snape a Harry mientras caminaban por el bosque que rodeaba Little Hangleton.

"Les dejaré saber que estoy bien una vez que esté fuera de alcance," dijo Harry sin darle importancia. Pensó que eso era idílico, Snape preocupándose por los sentimientos de sus amigos.

Después de recoger sus varitas, se habían escabullido rápidamente del campo de batalla hacia los árboles, caminando hacia afuera de la enorme barrera anti-aparición que los aliados de Voldemort habían puesto en el pequeño pueblo. Mantenían el ojo abierto por si encontraban algún Mortífago que también estuviera escapando. Ambos estaban heridos –de pelearse entre ellos tanto como con los seguidores de Voldemort. En un momento, Harry se tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Gruñendo de dolor mientras trataba de levantarse, sintió como Snape le ayudaba.

"Suéltame!" exclamó él, sorprendido y avergonzado, y Snape se rió y lo soltó –tan rápido que Harry no pudo recuperar el balance y cayó otra vez. Miró sobre su hombro al escuchar a Snape reírse de él. _Tal vez esto no es tan buena idea,_ pensó, levantándose e imaginando sus próximos días sin más compañía que Maldito Severus Snape.

Harry odiaba a Snape. Descubrir la razón por la cual su antiguo profesor había matado a Albus Dumbledore no había cambiado eso. Si se puede, había hecho que Harry odiara a Snape mucho más. Ahora entendía porqué se había enojado tanto la noche en que Dumbledore había muerto y Harry lo había llamado traidor. Snape había sido la persona en la cual Dumbledore más había confiado, incluso más que en él. Snape había sido el único con el coraje de cumplir el pedido más difícil del Director… matarlo.

Harry siempre odiaría a Snape por eso. Dumbledore le había pedido a Snape que lo matara aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía, lo había hecho. Justo en frente de Harry. Harry había amado a Dumbledore y le había sido fiel sobre todas las cosas, y había tenido que verlo morir. No sabía si alguien como Severus Snape era siquiera capaz de amar, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: Snape solo había hecho lo que Dumbledore le había pedido. Él también le había sido fiel a Dumbledore sobre todas las cosas.

Suficientemente fiel para matarlo. Y por eso, Harry siempre le odiaría.

Casi tanto como Snape odiaba a Harry.

Harry sabía que Snape lo odiaba, claro –no que le importara. Pero había sido por Harry que Dumbledore había mandado a Snape como espía, a sufrir, y finalmente, a matar a su propio mentor. Al menos así era como Snape lo veía. Dumbledore no había pedido esas cosas por si mismo, sino por Harry, para que Harry pudiera ganar la guerra, pero también… también porqué había amado a Harry. Snape siempre había odiado a Harry por eso.

Y aún así allí estaban. Porqué en ese caso, Harry y Snape preferían pasar los días siguientes al final de la guerra con alguien que los odiaba pero que al menos los dejaría en paz, en vez de con el Ministerio y los reporteros y todo el maldito mundo mágico con sus preguntas y suspicacias y agradecimientos.

_Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Elegido, el gran mago que había derrotado a Voldemort…_

_Ugh_. No, prefería tratar con Snape. Más vale malo conocido, y todo eso.

Alcanzaron el final del bosque al amanecer, y miraron cansadamente hacia las montañas. "A donde vamos?" preguntó Harry.

"Eso lo decides tu, no crees?" dijo Snape si ganas.

Como le hubiera molestado eso a Harry, si no estuviera tan cansado. En vez de eso, solo murmuró, "No, yo no tengo a donde ir. Ni tampoco conozco ningún lugar."

Sintió los ojos de Snape sobre él, pero no lo miró. Después de un momento, Snape dijo, "Había un lugar que Dumbledore había preparado, en caso de que alguna vez me descubrieran. No creo que la Orden sepa de su existencia. Debería ser suficiente." Harry asintió. "Le parece eso suficiente, mi Señor?"

Harry lo miró duramente. Después se relajó. "Oh, por favor," gruñó, enojado consigo mismo por dejar que Snape le molestara. "Solo llévanos allí. Tenemos que aparecernos?"

"Si." Snape le tomó del brazo, y Harry suprimió un escalofrío. Ser tocado por Snape le ponía la piel de gallina. "Quédate quieto."

Aparecerse estando herido era una mala idea, recordó Harry mientras caía al suelo una vez que habían llegado. Snape también estaba herido, pero Harry estuvo demasiado distraído por varios minutos para ver como su compañero había tomado el viaje. Para el momento en que se había recuperado, Snape caminaba hacia la puerta trasera de una pequeña casa que se veía más bien vieja.

"Donde estamos?" preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor. Habían varias casas en la misma calle, pero en ninguna había movimiento a esa hora.

"En un refugio de la Orden, a las afueras de Belfast."

"Y piensas que nadie va a venir aquí?" preguntó Harry dubitativamente.

"Claro que van a venir. Pero solo vamos a quedarnos la noche." Disparó Snape ante su confusión. "Ninguno de nosotros está en buen estado como para aparecernos a través del Océano Atlántico."

"Te iba a enviar e Estados Unidos?" Harry se sorprendió ante esto.

"Hay otros países en el Nuevo Mundo además de Estados Unidos, Potter," le informó Snape. "Por el momento debo atender mis heridas, así que te sugiero que duermas un poco."

A Harry le hubiera gustado decir que Snape ya no podía ordenarle como a un niño pequeño. También le hubiera gustado romperle la nariz, pero el problema era que estaba demasiado cansado para hacer tal esfuerzo, sin importar cuan tentador era. Así que hizo lo que Snape decía, dirigiéndose a una de las pequeñas habitaciones y peleando con la urgencia de hacerle una mueca al hombre mientras se iba.

"_Albus, yo..."_

"_Dios mío Severus, que haces levantado a esta hora?"_

"_Algo malo pasó!"_

"_Entra, siéntate y cálmate. Ahora, estás vivo y sano hasta donde puedo ver, así que eso calma mis peores preocupaciones."_

"_Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange vinieron a verme."_

"_Interesante. No una visita oficial, me imagino?"_

"_Cuando el Señor Oscuro ha mandado a Narcissa a algo oficial? No, ella quería que yo interviniera por su hijo. El Señor Oscuro le ha dado una misión."_

"_En serio, Severus, desearía que te permitieras decir su nombre –"_

"_Maldita sea, Albus, podrías escucharme? Me he puesto entre la espada y la pared. Voy a ser expuesto. Hice una Promesa Inquebrantable. Bella estaba mirando… ella ya sospechaba, y yo pensé que podría hablar para salir del problema…"_

"_Severus, por favor, cálmate. Como concierne todo esto a Draco?"_

"_El Señor Oscuro le ha dado una misión, aquí en Hogwarts. Yo prometí protegerlo, yo… si él falla… tengo que hacerlo yo. Pero yo… Director, yo sabía que el Señor Oscuro me lo ordenaría algún día, pero ahora lo sabrá. Bella me va a exponer, si la Promesa no me mata primero. Dios, Draco probablemente va a morir también."_

"_Severus, no puede ser tan malo. Podemos encontrar una forma para que Draco sea ayudado en su misión y al mismo tiempo proteger la Orden. Su objetivo no puede ser tan serio."_

"_Si puede."_

"_Confiaría Voldemort en Draco para una misión importante?"_

"_No, y ese fue el punto de la visita de Narcisa. Piensa matar a Draco en castigo por su fracaso, pero en realidad es para castigar a Lucius."_

"_Ah. Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, estuviste en lo correcto al prometer protegerlo."_

"_Albus… la misión es matarte."_

"_Oh cielos. Eso es todo?"_

"_Albus!"_

"_Severus, todos hemos sabido que Tom intentaría quitarme la vida muy pronto. Tu mismo dijiste que esperabas que te lo ordenara algún día. Esto no es una sorpresa."_

"_Me alegro que no estés preocupado por tu vida, pero el asunto más importante es que la Orden pronto se va a quedar sin su más importante fuente de inteligencia. Oséa yo"_

"_Que modesto eres."_

"_Podrías por favor parar de molestarme y decirme que rayos debo hacer ahora? Tenemos planes que hacer; debemos decidir que información es la más vital que debo obtener en el tiempo que me queda entre ellos."_

"_Creo que te estás apresurando, eso es todo."_

"_No te importa que en unos pocos meses, voy a tener que romper la Promesa Inquebrantable, exponerme como espía, y probablemente terminar muerto en el proceso?"_

"_Para nada, yo solo pienso que no deberías apresurarte en abandonar tus deberes. Te necesito entre ellos, Severus, más que nunca."_

"_Por el amor de Dios, Albus, no tenemos opción. No hay nada que quisiera más que proteger a Draco, pero no hay ni una maldita forma para que él realice la misión, y yo no puedo ayudarlo en matarte."_

"_Por el contrario, Severus, eso es exactamente lo que deberías hacer."_

"… _qué?"_

"_Ayúdale. Realiza su misión por él. Dios sabe que el pobre Draco no podrá hacerlo por si mismo, como tú, Tom, y Narcissa han observado. Debes ayudar a ese chico si tiene alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir este año."_

"_Ayudarle a…"_

"_Matarme. Si, Severus, tú y Draco tendrán que matarme."_

"… _eso…NO…es…gracioso, Albus."_

"_My querido chico, te puedo asegurar, que no estoy bromeando."_

"_Si claro. Yo no puedo matarte."_

"_Claro que puedes. Es más, te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas."_

"_Maldita sea, Albus, de verdad odio tu sentido del humor,"_

Severus se despertó sobresaltado, saliendo inmediatamente del sueño a un sentido de alerta como siempre lo hacía, gracias a décadas de entrenamiento. La luz del sol asomaba por las ventanas del refugio que daban al oeste; estaba anocheciendo otra vez. Se desperezó; las peores heridas habían sanado bien. Podrían llegar al refugio probablemente en 48 horas, dependiendo de cómo Potter se estuviera recuperando.

Con el chico irritantemente en su cabeza (y maldiciendo a Albus el doble), Severus se levantó de su cama y fue a buscarlo. Encontró a Potter todavía durmiendo, tan pesadamente que no se despertó cuando Snape entró a la habitación. Verlo así, durmiendo pacíficamente, tan inocente y joven… Snape quería echarle un Crucio. Una apariencia inocente funcionaba poco con Snape; Harry Potter no había traído más que miseria en su vida. Por culpa de chico, y a petición de Albus, él se había arriesgado a exponerse una y otra vez, se había puesto en peligro, a la Orden, y a las pocas personas que podría llamar amigos si no hubieran sido Mortífagos. A petición de Albus, Severus había matado para proteger a Harry Potter. Había matado a Albus. Y por los últimos seis años, había visto a Albus preocuparse por el chico. El hecho de que Dumbledore había amado al chico con todo su corazón solo lo hacía peor. A él nunca le había importado Snape como le importaba ese chico.

Apretando los dientes en contra de la urgencia que tenía de agarrar a ese engreído por el cabello, o de echarle una maldición bien puesta, Severus gritó, "Potter!" El chico despertó saltando, agarrando su varita, y Severus retrocedió por instinto. Le molestaba haber retrocedido ante Harry Potter, pero su instinto de evitar maldiciones en potencia era MUY bueno, y era cierto, lo tenía que admitir, que el poder de ese chico no debía tomarse a la ligera. "Levántate," le ordenó. "Tenemos que seguir."

Esperó ver algún signo de molestia o irritación o alguna debilidad en el chico, pero para su disgusto, solo hubo un vago asentimiento mientras Potter se quitaba las cobijas de encima, se ponía los lentes, y se levantaba. Severus se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia afuera de la casa, pero pudo caminar apenas tres pasos antes de que el sonido de la respiración del chico cambiara abruptamente, y miró hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a Potter desvanecerse. Los ojos de chico se desenfocaron y se cerraron, y Severus lo sostuvo antes de que callera al suelo. "Maldita sea, chico! Cual es el problema?"

Un par de cachetadas trajeron de vuelta a Potter. "Que… donde…"

"Potter, tienes alguna herida sin curar?"

"Uh-uh," murmuró el adolecente, pero Severus escépticamente comenzó a hacer Hechizos de Diagnóstico. Potter se sentó en el suelo, arrimando la espalda a la cama con los ojos cerrados, mientras Severus determinaba que había, aunque las apariencias decían lo contrario, logrado curar la mayoría de sus heridas físicas. Pero no le tomó mucho tiempo a Snape determinar el problema.

"Podrías haber mencionado que estabas sufriendo de shock mágico," observó.

Los verdes ojos de Harry trataron de enfocarse en él. "Estás bromeando, verdad?" Potter sonaba incrédulo. "Me he pasado el último año persiguiendo pedazos del alma de Voldemort alrededor de todo el maldito mundo mágico y tratando de no dejar que me matara antes de que yo pudiera matarlo primero; he estado en un maldito shock mágico desde hace meses!"

"Y yo que pensé que había caído más bien con facilidad," se burló Severus. Potter trató y falló de arremeter contra él. "Siéntate, niño estúpido. Tus poderes deben recuperarse antes de que nos arriesguemos a viajar a cualquier lado. Vuelve a dormir. Te traeré un Poción Restauradora en poco tiempo." Se levantó, sin preocuparse de ayudar al chico a volver a la cama, pero las protestas de Potter lo siguieron.

"Y que hay acerca de la Orden? Por cuanto tiempo nos podemos arriesgar a estar aquí?"

"Este refugio no se ha usado por años," replicó Snape. "En cualquier caso, no puedo imaginar que te moleste tanto ver a tus amigos."

"Imagínalo," dijo el chico, volviendo a la cama y dándole la espalda a Snape.

Severus dejó la habitación negando con la cabeza. _Maldito desagradecido._

Pero cumplió los deseos de Potter y no hizo ningún intento por alertar a la Orden, incluso cuando obtuvo una copia del diario _El Profeta_ y vio un gran titular acerca de la búsqueda del héroe perdido del mundo mágico. Gracias al diario, se enteró que la mayoría de los miembros de lo Orden con los cuales había trabajado estaban vivos, así como todos los amigos de Potter. Pero para su intriga e irritación, Potter solo le dio una mirada superficial al diario y no dio señal de querer volver.

_Era tan egoísta como su padre._

Después de cuarenta y ocho horas, Potter insistió en que siguieran. Severus los apareció en otro refugio en el campo irlandés, y se vio forzado a ver al chico enfermarse otra ves. "Yo te advertí que era imprudente viajar tan pronto."

"Cállate," replicó Harry con un gruñido mientras se levantaba. Severus puso en su mano otro vaso lleno de Poción y como antes, le dejó a su libre albedrío por el resto de su estadía.

La única vez que Harry había vuelto a Hogwarts el año pasado había sido para hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore. Todo lo que el Director decía era que tenía algo importante que debía saber, pero insistía en que tenía que aprender Occlumancia primero. "Es información vital, Harry, pero como es muchas veces el caso con información vital, las consecuencias de ser descubierta por las personas equivocadas serían catastróficas. Tienes que estar absolutamente seguro que nadie pueda leer tu mente."

Harry ya no tenía muchos Maestros en Occlumancia con quien practicar –no que con el que _si_ había practicado había ayudado mucho –pero había trabajado furiosamente, primero para aclarar su mente, y luego para cerrarla. De todos. Para todos. Ron, Hermione, y Ginny habían practicado con él, junto con la ayuda del Profesor Lupin y la Directora McGonagall.

Después de un año, había vuelto a la oficina del Director. "Ahora puedo proteger la información," le dijo al retrato de Dumbledore.

Y aparentemente, el retrato de Dumbledore le había creído, porqué éste se abrió, revelando un espacio en la pared que contenía varias botellas pequeñas. Harry las reconoció como memorias. "El Pensadero está en el armario," Le dijo Dumbledore. "Lo que verás son mis memorias, y son verdaderas, Harry. Debo advertirte que serán una gran sorpresa, pero debes tratar de aceptarlas."

Harry tomó la primera botellita en la línea, volteándola una y otra vez en su mano. "Por favor Harry," pidió Dumbledore suavemente. "Yo nunca te mentiría en cosas tan importantes. Tienes que creerme."

Con esa advertencia, Harry vació la primera botella en el Pensadero, y descubrió la verdad.

"_NUNCA!"_

"_Severus, por favor..."_

_Snape caminaba furiosamente de un lado a otro en la oficina de Dumbledore mientras el Director lo miraba. "Este es mi límite, Albus, NO lo haré!"_

_Dumbledore suspiró. "No hay ninguna otra forma de salvarte."_

"_Entonces moriré. Supimos desde el principio que esa era una posibilidad. Toda la información en el mundo no compensa tu pérdida." Snape cruzó los brazos. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que él diera una orden que yo no pudiera cumplir; y esta es. Ha terminado, Albus."_

"_Severus, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarte ahora," dijo Dumbledore, parándose e intentando poner una mano en el hombro de Snape, pero éste lo esquivó._

"_Yo si lo estoy. No voy a tenerte en mi conciencia encima de todo lo demás."_

"_Y Draco?" presionó Dumbledore despacio._

_Snape retrocedió un poco. Y cerrando los ojos, murmuró, "Haré lo que pueda por él."_

"_Puedes hacer más por el si –"_

_Snape rodeó al Director. "TÚ puedes hacer más por él de lo que yo nunca podré! Demonios, Albus, deberías preocuparte de poner a Draco a salvo en vez de este ridículo deseo de muerte!"_

"_Yo no puedo salvar a Draco, Severus. Él no confía en mi. Él confía en ti."_

"_Yo desconfié de ti una vez. Tú puedes ganarte a Draco," dijo Snape neciamente._

"_No tenemos tanto tiempo, Severus, lo sabes tanto como yo," el Director puso una mano en el hombro de Snape otra vez, y esta vez Snape no lo esquivó. "Severus. Te pido esto a ti como el único miembro de la Orden a quien puedo confiárselo. Tengo más fe en tu coraje que en el de ningún otro, incluso mis Gryffindors," admitió._

_Snape giró y lo miró, pálido, y con los dientes apretados. "Esto tiene algo que ver con Potter, verdad?"_

"_El ganar la guerra siempre tiene que ver con Harry."_

"_Eso no es una respuesta."_

"_Harry no me necesita para ganar la guerra."_

"_ESO NO TE HACE PRESCINDIBLE!" rugió Snape. "Me estás pidiendo que sacrifique lo que queda de mi humanidad y de mi honor, para matar al único amigo que he tenido –PORQUÉ?"_

_Dumbledore se paró en frente del aturdido hombre, mirándolo a los ojos. "Porque tu papel en esto es más importante que el mío. Y además, dada la oportunidad de elegir entre tu vida y la mía, yo siempre escogería tu vida. O la vida de Draco. O la vida de Harry. Tu mereces ver el final de esta Guerra mucho más que yo. Lo digo en serio, Severus." Tomó ambos hombros de Snape, y Snape dejó caer su cabeza temblando, y miró al piso. "Te necesitamos. Necesitamos tu coraje. Necesitamos al que puede hacer todo lo necesario, sin importar cuan doloroso sea, para terminar con la guerra. Todos nosotros. Tú eres más valiente que yo, mi amigo. Yo no podría enfrentar los horrores que tú has enfrentado todos estos años a su servicio. Nuestro lado te necesita."_

"_Y Potter. Esto es acerca de él de alguna forma."_

"_Harry también te necesita, Severus."_

"_Albus…" la voz de Snape se redujo a un susurro, y seguía sin levantar la vista. "No puedo. Por favor, no me pidas esto…"_

"_Te lo estoy pidiendo. Debo hacerlo."_

_Snape se alejó, dándole la espalda a Dumbledore. Con voz ronca de desesperanza, dijo, "Me destruiría."_

"_No lo hará. Tienes que cuidar a Draco, y una guerra que ganar. No hago esto porque si, Severus; tú eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido nunca. Ni todos los demonios del infierno podrían destruirte." Dijo Dumbledore suavemente._

_Snape comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, y caminó hacia la puerta, todavía mirando hacia abajo. Dumbledore llamó. "Severus… por favor…"_

_Snape paró en la entrada y miró hacia atrás sobre el hombro. Había odio y desprecio escrito en cada línea de su rostro. "Vine a ti por clemencia y juré hacer lo que sea que pidieras. Y nunca he roto ese juramento."_

"_Entonces cuando el momento llegue, y yo te pida que…?"_

"_Yo…"_

"…_Severus?"_

"_Lo que tu quieras, Albus."_

_Y la puerta se cerró fuertemente detrás de Snape. _

Harry nunca estuvo muy seguro de como regresó ese día a la Madriguera, porque realmente no recordaba nada después de la oficina de Dumbledore y de haber visto las memorias. Había habido otras después de esa, de Snape reportando lo que Draco y los Mortífagos hacían, Dumbledore haciendo planes… y presionando a Snape para que mantuviera su promesa cada vez que este se comenzaba a arrepentir. Harry nunca antes había visto a Dumbledore tan… intimidante. Tampoco se hubiera imaginado que Snape era el tipo de dejarse intimidar.

Pero al final, no había sido la intimidación la que había mantenido la promesa de Snape… había sido la súplica.

"_Severus… Severus… por favor…"_

Dumbledore no le había suplicado por su vida como Harry había creído esa noche. Le había suplicado a Snape que la terminara. Mientras Harry había estado allí parado, atrapado y vulnerable, desesperado… Dumbledore había hecho que Snape mantuviera su promesa. Que lo matara.

No era ninguna sorpresa de los Weasleys y Hermione estuvieran tan preocupados cuando regresó. "Donde has estado?" preguntó Ron, sentándose en la cocina con Hermione. "Te ves muy mal!"

Harry miró a sus amigos, tratando de que su mente dejara de moverse tan lentamente. Ron se había parado frente a él antes de que pudiera responder, "Hogwarts. Tenía que… hablar con…"

Hermione sonrió tristemente. "El retrato de Dumbledore. Te hace sentir como si todavía estuviera cerca, no crees?"

"Estás bien?" preguntó Ron poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Si," murmuró Harry, pensando que necesitaba salir de allí y pensar, si solo pudiera recordar como llegar a su habitación… "solo necesito…"

Era como si una niebla gris se levantara y lo tragara por unos momentos; se le doblaron las rodillas, y a la distancia escuchó a Ron gritar, "Woa! Rayos Harry! Estás bien? Alguien deme una mano!"

Harry se había caído sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien trataba desesperadamente de mantenerlo en pie, pero Harry se sentía muy desorientado para hacer algo excepto dejar que Ron y Hermione lo llevaran hasta el sofá. El mundo parecía salirse de foco por un momento, y él terminó apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Ginny mientras la Sra. Weasley trataba de darle una poción. "Harry, querido, cual es el problema? Luces terrible!"

"Yo… estoy bien," logró gruñir, y se levantó rápidamente. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que pensar…

"Siéntate, obviamente has tenido una conmoción muy grande," protestó Hermione, como hicieron los otros, pero Harry se separó de ellos y corrió escaleras arriba.

No había bajado para la cena, y todavía estaba levantado, mirando por la ventana, cuando Ginny entró a la habitación alrededor de las tres de la mañana. "Harry. Pensé que todavía estarías levantado."

Su voz parecía venir de muy lejos. Se giró a mirarla cuando ella se sentó a su lado, pero no logró que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta. Ella pareció entender, y no dijo nada más, solo permaneció sentada junto a él. No fue hasta que él se arrimó hacia ella que puso un brazo a su alrededor, dejando que descansara en su hombro.

"No se cual es el problema," susurró ella, frotándole la espalda. "Dumbledore le dijo a mamá que no estaba él decirlo, poro lo que sea que sea… estamos aquí, si?"

Harry trató, en serio trató, pero no pudo hablar. Solo la abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, y estuvieron así sentados por largo tiempo. Sin duda ella se preguntaba que había pasado para que él estuviera aquí, desmoronándose en sus brazos, pero como podía decirle? Incluso descontando el peligro para ella si alguien se enteraba de que sabía… si sentía que solo así ya lo estaba matando.

_Como podía decirles que Dumbledore se había suicidado?_

Harry había abandonado la Madriguera al día siguiente y no había vuelto desde entonces. No había sido sino hasta antes de la batalla final que Harry finalmente había cumplido su promesa con Dumbledore y le había dicho a la Directora McGonagall acerca de Snape, dejándole las botellitas con las memorias para que ella las viera. Dumbledore había sido muy insistente en que el nombre de Snape se limpiara y "se reconociera su inocencia."

Pero Harry se había resistido, y a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho al retrato de Dumbledore, no era solo por el deseo de no revelar la decisión del Director. La razón era… que admitir la verdad acerca de Snape forzaría a Harry a absolver a su antiguo profesor de la culpa por todo lo que había pasado, y Harry no quería hacerlo.

Dicho simplemente, él quería seguir odiando a Snape.

Oh, lo había hecho, por supuesto, como Dumbledore le había pedido, y sin duda el papel de Snape en la caída de Voldemort y los Mortífagos ya había capturado la imaginación del mundo mágico. Pero eso no significaba que a Harry tenía que gustarle.

Recorriendo la casa la mañana después de que llegaron al segundo refugio, encontró a Snape mirando por la ventana. Solo ver al hombre hizo que el odio le recorriera. Snape había matado a Dumbledore, cualquiera que fuesen las razones o pedidos detrás de esto. Harry había amado a Dumbledore, y Snape lo había matado. Harry lo necesitaba; no tenía que haber muerto,

_Dumbledore… Sirius… Mamá y Papá, él mató a todos los que yo amaba!_

Snape miró sobre su hombro y vio a Harry allí parado. Sintiendo que el hombre quería que se marchara, Harry sonrió y se sentó desafiantemente en una silla vieja, Snape lo miró y luego giró la cabeza.

"Cuando partimos otra vez?" preguntó Harry, deliberadamente sonando casi alegre.

"Eso depende de si puedes aguantar el viaje," Otra persona lo hubiera tomado como preocupación, pero dadas las circunstancias, Harry sabía que no.

"Me estoy sintiendo bien," dijo él. "Y quiero estar fuera de aquí antes de que la Orden empiece a revisar los refugios. Se les va a ocurrir la idea tarde o temprano."

Snape se dio la vuelta y lentamente avanzó hacia él, buscando en el rostro de Harry como lo había hecho de vuelta en el colegio cuando estaba convencido de que Harry estaba envuelto en alguna travesura en clases. "Por qué estás tan determinado en cortar todo contacto con la Orden, Potter?" Antes de que Harry pudiera inventar una excusa, Snape siguió, "Y no trates de insultar mi inteligencia; tenía muchas fuentes de información sobre tus actos antes del final de la guerra. No tuviste ninguna pelea con ellos, nada que justifique que te niegues a informarles de tu suerte. Tus amigos deben estar indudablemente histéricos a este punto."

Maldito sea ese hombre. Harry evadió su mirada, incluso cuando estaba mucho más seguro de sus habilidades en Occlumencia de lo que había estado hace un año. "Solo quiero olvidarme de todo esto, es eso tan difícil de entender?" suspiró.

"Si, Potter, perdóname si no lo entiendo."

"Por supuesto que _tu no," _se burló Harry, tomando la ofensiva. "Tu siempre estuviste celoso de mi padre, y de mi. Tu querías esa… esa popularidad, verdad? La _atención_ que siempre me acusaste buscar –_tú_ la querías! No puedes entender cuan desesperante es." Viendo a Snape palidecer, sus ojos negros llenos de furia, Harry fue un poco más lejos, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción. "La hierba siempre puede ser más verde, no es cierto? Bien, pues adivina qué, Quejicus, por todo lo que me importa, tú puedes TENERLA! Desearía que TÚ hubieras sido el que creció sin familia, que te dijeran que eras un fenómeno por algo que ni siquiera entendías, que tuvieras gente que te siguiera todo el tiempo esperando de ti algo que no eras, mintiendo sobre ti en los malditos diarios, tomándote fotos todo el tiempo!" Evadió un intento de su profesor de golpearle, y se rió amargamente. "Puedes tener toda mi fama si quieres. Yo no trataría de mantenerla."

A través de dientes apretados, Snape le gruño, "Pero eso no explica a tus amigos. Por muy desagradables que sean, su interés por ti no se debe a tu fama, pero aparentemente has escogido abandonarlos a su tristeza y preocupación. Incluso si toda la miseria descrita en tu patético discurso es cierta, tu egoísmo es evidente. Aunque tomando en cuenta el teatro que me has puesto aquí, tal vez no me debería sorprender de tu capacidad de crueldad hacia aquellos que se preocupan por ti."

Harry pateaba el suelo mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación. "Ellos tampoco lo entienden. Hermione tiene todas estas grandes ideas de cómo podría utilizar mi fama para hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor, y Ron todavía no entiende porque no me gusta firmar autógrafos. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz." Estornudó por el polvo que levantaba al caminar, y giró para mirar a Snape. "Tú dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera. Y esto es. Quiero irme lejos. Quiero que me dejen solo."

"Estás equivocado en la naturaleza de mi promesa a Dumbledore, Potter." Snape blandió la varita para volar el polvo lejos de él –de vuelta a Harry, causándole estornudar otra vez. "Mi promesa fue ayudarte y protegerte, no obedecer cosas ridículas."

"Sabía que encontrarías una forma de salirte de esta. Haces eso con frecuencia, verdad?"

"Evítame el discurso. Si estoy bajo la impresión de que estás actuando en contra de lo que debería ser tu buen juicio, entonces no vacilaré en imponer el mío." Harry se dio por vencido en tratar de evitar el polvo y en ves de eso abrió las ventanas, mirando de lado a Snape con irritación. "_No_ vamos a dejar este país hasta que le hayas comunicado a la Orden tu condición y tus intensiones y que les hagas saber que estás a salvo."

"Cuidarme nunca va a compensar todos los miembros de la Orden que murieron por tu culpa," replicó Harry. Los labios de Snape se fruncieron, pero no respondió. Y con un furioso bufido, Harry salió de la casa.

Un par de horas después, estaban listos para partir. Potter se había negado a dejar que Severus leyera la carta que estaba mandando a la Madriguera, pero le permitió que utilizara Legilimencia en él lo suficiente para convencer al hombre que de verdad estaba cumpliendo con el trato.

Fueron primero a un correo de lechuzas a mandar la carta, y después se alejaron de la civilización, tanto mágica como muggle, para intentar la aparición intercontinental que necesitaban para llegar a su destino. "Porqué no usamos un Traslador?" quiso saber Potter.

"Porque los Trasladores pueden perderse funcionar mal, chico ignorante. Sin mencionar que si yo lo hago, la locación secreta del refugio estaría comprometida. Solo Dumbledore o yo podríamos encontrar ese lugar," Snape cogió el brazo del chico. "Ahora. NO te muevas."

Fue solo un poco gratificante el sentir que el pulso de Potter se aceleraba antes de que partieran.

El descanso y las Pociones perfectamente hechas en los días anteriores habían curado al chico lo suficiente como para prevenir que se debilitara gracias a una Aparición tan larga, pero igual estuvo un poco desorientado por largo rato después de que llegaron. Cuando Potter al fin se enderezó, su pequeña irritación por la debilidad se convirtió en real curiosidad mientras miraba sus alrededores.

Severus tenía que admitir que había reaccionado igual la primera vez que lo habían traído a este lugar.

El refugio era una cabaña bien cuidada en una montaña cubierta de árboles que terminaban en un precipicio, el cual a su vez daba a las heladas aguas del norte. Ese lugar solo podría ser navegado con mucho cuidado alrededor de las orillas, en la parte que daba al bosque detrás de ellos o en la expansión de playa cubierta de piedras que estaba entre ellos y la montaña. La playa se convertía en un gran bosque de oscuros y altos árboles que escondían cualquier rastro de actividad humana en el área. El agua que rodeaba la montaña no era del océano, pero era capaz de gran ferocidad gracias a las grandes rocas que movía.

Potter se levantó del suelo café-rojizo para inspeccionar las pequeñas olas que aparentemente eran sus nuevas vecinas. "Donde estamos?"

"Agawa Bay, Ontario-Canadá," le informó Snape. "En la orilla norte del Lago Superior. Los habitantes mágicos en esta parte del mundo son escasos a lo mucho, e incluso los habitantes Muggles, cuando no es verano." Miró al chico es busca de cualquier signo de aprensión hacia su casi total soledad, pero no había ninguno.

Mirando hacia los rieles de tren que pasaban por una montaña al otro lado de la orilla, los ojos de Potter se oscurecieron. "De verdad que tampoco quiero tratar con Muggles."

Algo en la voz del chico hizo que Severus lo mirara con aprensión, pero su rostro no revelaba más información. _Idiota egoísta_. Con ese pensamiento, Severus giró hacia la casa y dejó a Potter solo en lo alto de la montaña, asimilando su nuevo hogar.

**_Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger  
La Madriguera  
Ottery San Catchpole, Inglaterra_**

_Estoy bien. Solo quiero que me dejen solo._

_Dejen de buscarme._

_H.P_

**_Sin dirección de remitente.._**

**_Continuará..._**

_Harry y Snape encontraron un lugar para esconderse del resto del Mundo Mágico, pero no se pueden esconder de los demonios que llevan dentro. Eso y más en el próximo capítulo: Refugio, que espero actualizar la próxima semana._

_**R&R!!!!! **_


	2. Refugio

**Capítulo 2: Refugio**

A diferencia de los otros refugios de la Orden que Harry había visitado, este estaba bien mantenido. Algo de luz solar se colaba por entre los árboles e iba a dar al oscuro techo que daba destellos plateados debido a la reflexión de la luz. Incuso había lo que parecía un invernadero, y un jardín, muy parecidos a los que estaban llenos de plantas mágicas que la Profesora Sprout mantenía en Hogwarts.

Pero la sorpresa más grande fue cuando la puerta se abrió, y un elfo doméstico que vestía una funda de almohada bordada con dibujos de pinos salió de ella y se inclinó profundamente ante ellos. "Bienvenido, Profesor Snape! Hattie a mantenido la casa como el Profesor Dumbledore le ordenó para el Profesor Snape."

Snape asintió cortésmente hacia el elfo. "Nos quedaremos aquí indefinidamente."

Los ojos castaños del elfo se abrieron de par en par al ver a Harry. "Hattie preparará una habitación para el hijo del Profesor Snape inmediatamente."

Harry bufó, pero Snape no le hizo caso. "Este es un estudiante de Hogwarts. Harry Potter." Su gruñido reprobatorio cortó cualquier exclamación de sorpresa que Hattie pudiera haber hecho. "Mira que su habitación esté _muy_ lejos de la mía."

"Si, Señor," Chillo Hattie, y luego se desvaneció.

A Harry, Snape le dijo brevemente, "Espero que me hagas la cortesía de _entretenerte_ ahora que estamos aquí, Señor Potter, a menos de que necesites algún tipo de asistencia."

"Porqué me pondría en tu presencia voluntariamente?" Disparó Harry, y caminó hacia la casa delante de él.

En realidad era, como Harry comprobó aliviado, bastante fácil "entretenerse" sin encontrarse demasiado con su (técnicamente hablando) anfitrión. Aunque por fuera la cabaña parecía pequeña, dentro el espacio era suficiente como para que no le forzara la compañía de Snape más de unos minutos cada día.

La habitación que Hattie arregló para él estaba en el lado opuesto a la de Snape –algo por lo cual ambos estaban inmensamente agradecidos –y subiendo las escaleras incluso había un pequeño balcón donde Harry podía ver sobre los árboles hacia el barranco que daba al Lago. Al principio no había podido creer que no era el mar, pero cuando caminó hacia el lado de la montaña por la playa rocosa, descubrió que en realidad el agua era dulce –y excesivamente fría.

Le gustaba caminar por la orilla y recoger piedras lisas y de diferentes colores para examinar, hasta que descubrió a Snape haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Desde entonces siempre se aseguraba de mantenerse dentro de la casa cuando Snape estaba fuera, o estar fuera cuando Snape estaba dentro.

Dentro de la cabaña había una biblioteca impresionante, era la habitación más grande en toda la casa. Y aunque a Harry no le gustaba mirar a nada que le recordara a Ron y Hermione, su propio interés en libros era suficiente para ignorar las punzadas que la habitación le daba, pensando como la última chillaría de emoción al ver esa colección. La parte difícil era entrar a la habitación cuando Snape no estuviera en ella.

En una ocasión, descubrió al antiguo profesor caminando hacia el jardín, y corrió hacia la biblioteca para estar allí el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque Snape profesara gran interés en las Artes Oscuras, aparentemente todavía tenía la mano puesta en Pociones, y constantemente estaba preparando nuevas invenciones en el sótano.

Y Harry se alegró al saber que _esta_ biblioteca no tenía Sección Restringida, aunque sin duda Snape demandaba explicaciones si algún volumen equivocado desaparecía. Harry estaba contento de dejar en paz la mayoría de volúmenes acerca de Pociones (incluso un tomo muy tentador llamado Potentes venenos para engañar incluso a los Maestros), pero si revisaba algunos que sabía que Snape no iba a extrañar en seguida. La Desautorizada y Extensa Historia del Desarrollo de las Artes Oscuras probablemente mantendría a Snape ocupado por un buen tiempo (no que a Harry no le hubiera gustado echarle la mano a ese libro) antes de que regresara a buscar volúmenes más, dicho de alguna forma, _especializados_.

A Harry le gustaba la soledad en la cabaña en la cima de la montaña, rodeada de bosque, aunque a veces extrañaba a Hedwig. La había enviado con instrucciones de quedarse donde los Weasleys hasta que él fuera por ella antes de la batalla final, y no había forma de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo al otro lado del Océano Atlántico.

Así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando un grupo de Muggles llegaron ruidosamente al claro que había justo bajo la cabaña, tan cerca que Harry los podía escuchar desde su habitación.

"No puedo prender el fuego!"

"Pon más leña, abuelo, así se prenderá!"

"Si no prendemos el fuego, no podremos hacer nada!"

Y así siguió. Nunca se callaban, especialmente cuando Harry los escuchó sacar ollas y sartenes para ahuyentar al oso que habían atraído con el olor a comida después del atardecer. _Malditos Muggles._

Severus estaba contento de que los Muggles hubieran escogido acampar en el lado de la montaña de Potter. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de que las barreras mágicas mantendrían al ruidoso grupo lejos de la cabaña, se fue a atender sus asuntos (muy animadamente). El chico, para su gran alivio, se mantenía lejos de él, así que el solo instruyó a Hattie en atender cualquiera de sus necesidades y de avisarle si había algún problema. Ella no tenía nada que reportar, así que estaba despreocupado. Le encantó a Severus ver en una ocasión al chico caminando hacia el lado opuesto de la montaña de donde estaban los Muggles, con una cara claramente irritada. Por el ruido que había escuchado, sin duda los Muggles mantenían a Potter despierto toda la noche. Severus suponía que podía poner un hechizo anti-sonido alrededor de ellos, pero en realidad no veía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Pero muy pronto, en la opinión de Severus, los Muggles empacaron y se fueron –algo apresurados, porque aparentemente uno de los idiotas había sido mordido por una serpiente mientras caminaba por los arbustos. En cualquier caso, al menos la paz había vuelto a esa área.

Severus había arreglado todo para que Hattie discretamente obtuviera una copia de _El Profeta_ todos los días, y lo dejaba donde Potter lo pudiera ver. Recibir noticias de que el chico había sobrevivido y estaba a salvo no había calmado a sus amigos y a la Orden; por el contrario, estaban más desesperados que nunca. Pero para el creciente disgusto de Snape, Potter no leyó en periódico ni una vez.

Igual, la primera semana de auto-impuesta soledad pasó sin ningún incidente… hasta que Hattie se apareció en su laboratorio en pánico. "El Profesor Snape debe venir rápido! El señor Harry está enfermo!"

Severus tiró su libro y corrió.

Encontró a Potter caído peligrosamente cerca del barranco que daba al agua. Más perturbador todavía era el libro que el chico aparentemente estaba leyendo. Seguramente no habían advertencias de que algunos hechizos eran oscuros y peligrosos –pero nadie pensaría que un mago con la perpetua habilidad de Harry Potter no tendría suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta de ello una vez que empezara a leer.

Murmurando unas cortas palabras acerca de los ancestros de Potter, Severus lo revisó, y satisfecho de que no hubieran heridas peligrosas, levitó al chico de vuelta a la casa. Una examinación más profunda determinó que Potter no se había causado ninguna herida, aparte de ponerse en un shock mágico otra vez. Una vez satisfecho de que el chico se recuperaría, llevó su atención hacia el libro. A que había estado jugando el pequeño idiota?

Seguramente podría descontar los hechizos que eran abiertamente hostiles hacia los Muggles u otros, pero el libro le intrigaba; incluso los hechizos que sobraban eran obviamente oscuros como para que Harry los intentara. Porque el chico intentaría algo con un libro como ese? Seguramente un mago tan virtuoso como el santificado Harry Potter habría votado ese libro como si quemara cuando viera lo que tenía. _O supongo que Potter pensó que era inmune a esa clase de influencias_, pensó Snape, lanzándole una mirada asqueada. _Pequeño arrogante._

Inevitablemente, Potter se recuperó, y Severus no sintió ningún remordimiento en saltar sobre él en el momento en que se despertó. "A qué demonios estabas jugando, chico estúpido? Podrías haberte matado!"

Una vez que la desorientación de Potter pasó, y para irritación de Snape, el chico estaba tan obstinado como siempre. "No trates de pretender que en realidad te importa."

"Qué hechizo tratabas de utilizar? Tienes suerte de que no hubieran consecuencias más serias."

Potter se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado, pero al final murmuró. "Realce de Poder"

"Si, eso ya lo supuse. Cual?"

El silencio que siguió fue tan largo que por un momento Severus pensó que el chico se había quedado dormido, pero al final, Potter respondió. "_Vis Vires_"

Gruñendo, Severus miró hacia arriba, pero se encontró más confundido que antes. La antigua Magia de la Tierra no era muy aprobada por la sociedad mágica, pero un hechizo como ese… Potter debería haber podido invocarlo con relativa facilidad, pero obviamente había fallado: entonces o había perdido el control del hechizo, o el poder había sido demasiado. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades parecían remotas para alguien con la fuerza mágica de Potter. Así que por que estaba en shock otra vez? Un mago más débil podía haberlo realizado, pero seguramente… esperen.

_Más débil…_

"Potter, siéntate."

O Potter lo respetaba más de lo que él creía, o el chico estaba demasiado débil para protestar, porque obedeció, con el rostro pálido mientras se sentaba. Severus lo miró cuidadosamente. "Desde cuando tu ha disminuido tu poder?"

Los ojos verdes que lo miraron alarmados estaban cansados, ni cerca de los brillantes y claros ojos que él recordaba. Estaba atónito de que esta posibilidad no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Potter había matado al Señor Oscuro después de todo, y había destruido cinco Horrocruxes, en los intermedios batallando a varios secuaces que Voldemort le mandaba.

El chico suspiró, frotándose el rostro. "Más o menos desde que me deshice del primer Horrocrux. Fue muy difícil sobrepasar las maldiciones que tenían, y simplemente nunca me mejoré."

"Pero fuiste capaz de vencer al Señor Oscuro."

Potter se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. "Talvez la pérdida de los Horrocruxes también debilitó a Voldemort. Cada vez que destruía uno… empeoraba un poco. Se fue haciendo más difícil seguir peleando. Tenía el presentimiento de que… llegaría a esto."

Severus digirió esto mientras Harry volvía a acostarse, a caía dormido casi de inmediato. Un patrón estable de debilitamiento mágico –y físico –después de destruir objetos con fuertes maleficios y agravado por duelo constante. Potter no comía mucho, según Hattie, y ahora que lo pensaba, Severus se dio cuenta de que su salud no había mejorado en los días desde que habían llegado. Y debería haberlo hacho, si esto era solo un caso de agotamiento mágico.

Alguno de los Horrocruxes debía haber maldecido al chico. Talvez más de uno. Es Señor Oscuro utilizaría múltiples protecciones en objetos que fueran importantes para él –utilizaría hechizos inmediatos y a largo plazo en contra de cualquiera que tratara de obtener una parte de su alma.

"La Orden sabe de tu condición?" le preguntó a Potter unos días después, cuando vio que el chico todavía se movía lentamente alrededor de la casa.

Potter negó con la cabeza. "No hay nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. No había tiempo de verificar los hechizos antes de que yo destruyera el Horrocrux, y una vez destruido, no había manera de saber que maldiciones contenía."

"De verdad te resignaste a tu destino," dijo Severus, intentando pinchar su orgullo.

Potter se rió. "A diferencia de otros, yo no me paso todo el tiempo buscando ser el Número Uno. Ya sabía que las posibilidades de pasara por todo esto ileso –o vivo, más bien –no eran muy buenas. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Severus lo miró directamente. "El hecho de que yo halla sobrevivido no significa que solo buscaba mis propios intereses. Tu sabes eso, chico."

"Si, pero igual todos los que alguna vez confiaron en ti terminaron _muertos_," se burló Potter, y salió de la casa antes de que Snape pudiera responder.

Una vez solo, Severus se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego. Se preguntó si Potter sabría la absoluta y completa verdad de sus cortantes palabras. Que Snape estuviera actuando bajo órdenes algunas veces, y otras veces tratando desesperadamente de salvar la vida de otros no significaba nada… era verdad: todos los confiaron en él estaban muertos.

Había cumplido su promesa con Albus… lo había matado. Había cumplido su promesa con Narcisa, y había ayudado a Draco lo más que pudo… pero ni eso había calmado la ira del Señor Oscuro en contra de Lucius y su familia. Draco había muerto el día que Lucius escapó de Azkabán… a manos del Señor Oscuro, mientras sus padres miraban. Narcisa había tratado, suicidamente, de vengar a su hijo, y Voldemort la mató también. Lucius no sobrevivió su próxima misión.

Severus había sido ascendido a ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, llenando el puesto bacante que había pertenecido a Lucius Malfoy, y dándole más oportunidades que nunca de obtener información e inteligencia, de sembrar la semilla de destrucción para Señor Oscuro. Pero el costo…

_Maldito Harry Potter_. Severus sintió que su odio por el heroico chico crecía aún más. _Si alguna vez te vieras forzado a escoger entre la vida de los que te importan y el bien común de nuestra sociedad. Donde quedaría tu nobleza Gryffindor entonces?_

Si no hubiera sido por su promesa final a Albus, Severus estaría perfectamente contento con mirar a Potter desgastarse a causa de los hechizos de los Horrocruxes. Pero las promesas a los muertos no le dieron ese agrado, así que comenzó a buscar remedios para la condición del chico.

Potter no era de gran ayuda.

"Deberíamos contactar a la Orden. Quieras o no ver a tus amigos, ellos tienen recursos que no son accesibles para mi desde aquí," le dijo una tarde a Potter después de arrinconarlo en el jardín.

"Por décimo sexta vez, la respuesta es no," dijo Potter secamente. "No quiero volver a tratar con la Orden."

"Tu egoísmo me impresiona, Potter" exclamó Snape. "No te importa tu propia vida ni el sufrimiento que indudablemente le estás causando a tus amigos. Los maleficios de los Horrocruxes no son nada comparados con la increíble lástima que sientes por ti mismo!"

"Lo habla el experto en el tema!" escupió el chico. "Tu si que puedes hablar de eso."

Snape le agarró del brazo cuando trató de irse. "Le juré a Dumbledore que iba a preservar tu vida, sin importar mis pensamientos acerca de su valor." Ambos sabían cuan poco eso era. "Y si llego a tener que elegir entre tu patética existencia y cumplir tus deseos, seguramente escogeré la primera."

"Como si te importara yo o mis amigos!" Gritó Potter de vuelta. "Crees que de alguna forma compensarás lo que hiciste ayudándome? Despierta, Snape; no engañas a nadie! Eres un maldito y egoísta asesino y siempre lo serás, no importa todo lo que digas acerca de _seguir órdenes_!"

"Cállate!" rugió Snape.

"Y lo sabes!"

Severus golpeó a chico tan fuerte como pudo. Potter lo esquivó y golpeó su puño en el pómulo de Snape, alejándolo, pero Severus agarró a Harry del brazo e hizo que cayera con él, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente con el piso. Logró sacarse al débil mago de encima de él y hacerlo caer de espaldas, y entonces se puso sobre él y golpeó al pequeño idiota en el rostro lo más fuerte que pudo.

Potter le lanzó un puñado de polvo en la cara, hizo rodar a Snape, quien gritaba y trataba de limpiarse los ojos, lejos de él, y se puso de pie y le pateó en las costillas fuertemente. Luego retrocedió.

"Mantente lejos de mi, Snape. Si contactas a la Orden, me iré, e incluso un espía tan bueno como tú no podrá encontrarme!" Severus podría haberlo alcanzado si potter no hubiera lanzado un _incendio_ al jardín, forzando al profesor de pociones a que volteara su atención mientras el joven mago escapaba.

Severus no lo volvió a ver por casi un día, pero Hattie lo veía lo suficiente como para asegurarle a Severus que el chico estaba bien, así que lo dejó. Se preocupó cuando el periódico Muggles reportó que las autoridades locales del área trataban con una infestación de serpientes, pero Potter había vuelto a la casa para entonces, y Severus supuso que el chico, sabiendo hablar Parsel, no tendría que preocuparse de ser mordido.

Severus había entretenido la idea de que si lograba contactar a la Orden, los amigos de Potter persuadirían al estúpido chico para que regresara a Inglaterra a buscar un mejor tratamiento del que Snape le pudiera dar en el exilio. Pero la pelea en el jardín le habia dejado claro que Potter evitaría ver cualquier cosa de la Orden, incluso si eso significaba perder su magia y el continuo deterioro de su salud.

Él evitaba a Severus aún más, lo cual sería agradable para Severus de no ser por la pequeña preocupación de que la salud de Potter no estaba mejorando. Tampoco el comportamiento sugestivo de estabilidad mental. El chico había arriesgado y sacrificado mucho a cuenta de otros, entonces por que de repente estaba tan reacio a encarar la gratitud de aquellos que había salvado? Esto ciertamente no coincidía con el insípido héroe del mundo mágico que Severus conoció en Hogwarts. No, ese harry Potter habría sonreído valientemente, se habría sonrojado ante las cámaras e insistido humildemente que no merecía todas las condecoraciones –incluso mientras las recibía.

Siguiendo la media-sugerencia de Potter, Severus usó su considerable experiencia como espía para mantener un ojo en el chico. En su mayoría, su actividades era aburridas… caminaba por la orilla del Lago, y ocasionalmente experimentaba con magia en las rocas, pero nada alarmante. Si el chico hubiera estado tentado a tratar hechizos más peligrosos, su debilidad mágica y física eran una barrera efectiva para eso.

Pocas de estas caminatas lo llevaban cerca de Muggles, pero en las ocasiones que lo hacían, los labios de Potter se torcerían de una forma que era vagamente familiar para Severus, y entonces daba la vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por contactarlos. Severus se sentía más bien igual acerca de los Muggles, pero… no era de Potter el estar tan asqueado por ellos, verdad? Deseó haber aprendido más acerca de la relación del chico con los Muggles con los que creció y el otro niño Muggle que indudablemente había crecido con él.

Vagamente recordaba a Albus decir que la vida hogareña de Potter no había sido feliz –en ese momento lo había pensado como lloriqueos infantiles, pero… contaría eso para el desagrado y hostilidad del chico? O era su deteriorada salud?

Solo eso le preocupaba a Severus más y más; la salud de Potter empeoraba. Sus caminatas, que parecían mejorar su humor y su magia gracias al aire limpio y la tranquilidad, empezaron a decrecer, y luego pararon; Potter ya no se iba fuera de la vista de la cabaña o de la orilla bajo ésta. Se pasaba horas sentado en el barranco mirando hacia el agua, sin mover un músculo. Severus incluso lo vio hablando con serpientes una o dos veces.

Entonces fue claro que necesitaba exámenes más profundos, así que Severus confrontó a Potter y lo intimidó y molestó hasta que se sentara quieto en el laboratorio para estos. "Talvez si fueras un poco más comunicativo, yo tendría más con que trabajar," le dijo mientras le hacía hechizos de Diagnóstico.

"Te he dicho todo lo que recuerdo," dijo Potter sin ganas, moviendo las piernas mientras se sentaba en una mesa. "No había tiempo para pensar; yo solo usaba cualquier hechizo que se me ocurría en ese momento para destruir los objetos."

"De todos modos, necesito más detalles. Donde estabas cuando destruiste la Copa de Hufflepuff?" Preguntó Snape.

Potter respiró hondo. "En el cementerio de Little Hangleton. Estaba en la antigua casa de los Riddle. Rompí las barreras –y supongo que tu fuiste la razón de que las alarmas no sonaran." Severus no lo negó. "Robé la Copa y corrí. La destruí en el cementerio antes de desaparecerme."

"Y la dejaste allí?" Potter asintió. Severus frunció el entrecejo. "Y que si destruir la Copa no destruía el fragmento de alma?"

"Si lo hacía" dijo Potter en tono final. "Créeme, si? Lo hacía."

Severus miró al chico por varios momentos, y finalmente decidió aceptarlo. "Qué sentiste?"

"Antes de desaparecerme? Algo… en mi cicatriz. Y en el pecho. Una presión, y luego nada. Una y otra vez. Fue raro," Los ojos de Potter estaban ligeramente desenfocados, perdidos en su memoria. "Y después fue como una palmada, y la copa se derritió. Y supe que estaba hecho."

"Cuando sentiste los efectos de los maleficios?"

"En ese momento no pude respirar. Me desaparecí en caso de que los Mortífagos aparecieran, a la Madriguera. Recuerdo escuchar a la Sra. Weasley decir que tenía los labios azules, pero me desmayé." La voz de Potter era tan impersonal que podría haber estado discutiendo el clima. "Mandaron por la Señora Pomfrey. Me desperté dos días después. Y me sentí realmente débil por días, pero tenía que seguir buscando los otros Horrocruxes.

"Y el siguiente fue el espejo de Rowena Ravenclaw?" lo apresuró snape.

Harry asintió. "Utilicé un Escudo Sólido entre mi y el espejo cuando lo golpeé –estaba en el antiguo orfanato donde Riddle creció. Sentí el maleficio golpeándolo… creo que fue otro hechizo ardiente como el que le dio a D… el que le dio a Dumbledore." Suspiró. "Supongo que él también debió haber utilizado un escudo."

"Lo hizo" saltó Severus, enojado. "Cuanto le tomó al escudo para fallar?"

"Unos dos minutos. No vi ningún otro maleficio, pero supongo que debió haber habido algo. O tal vez eso no fue lo que me maldijo."

El resto de la historia era esencialmente lo mismo. Severus podía pensar en una variedad de maleficios que el Señor Oscuro _podría_ haber puesto en los Horrocruxes, pero ninguno le daría tan particulares síntomas a Potter. A Lord Voldemort le gustaba lo dramático… habría querido que Harry sufriera más que un simple deterioro, más que simple debilidad y fatiga. Algo no encajaba.

Para empezar, los números.

"Entonces la Copa de Hufflepuff, el medallón de Gaunt, el espejo de Ravenclaw, el anillo, el diario… eso son solo cinco. Cual era el sexto?" Su paciente dudó. "Potter?"

Derrotado, el chico suspiró. "Y es aquí donde finalmente entiendes con tu dura cabeza lo que he tratado de explicar desde el principio. El porque no tiene sentido contactar a nadie o enviarme de vuelta a la Orden." Encontró los ojos de Snape, con una expresión que sorprendió al profesor. Sus ojos, cansados y derrotados, miraban a Snape debajo de la cicatriz en forma de rayo…

La cicatriz…

"Eras tú," dijo Severus suavemente. "_Tú_ eras el sexto Horrocrux." Potter cerró los ojos y asintió. "Esa es la naturaleza de tu cicatriz, de tus visiones. Tu conexión con él. La noche que trató de matarte…"

"No sé como me di cuenta," dijo Harry, con los ojos cerrados. "Pero cuando lo hice, yo… sabía lo que tenía que hacer."

"Y como sobreviviste?" preguntó Severus.

"Auto-exorcismo, si lo puedes creer." Había una nota de orgullo en el rostro de Potter cuando miró a Snape otra vez. Severus tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado; cualquier forma de expulsión de una influencia externa en un alma humana era difícil y peligrosa. El auto-exorcismo casi nunca había sido intentado en la historia documentada.

"Funcionó, supongo?"

"Lo suficiente. Me saqué el horrocrux de encima."

"Que utilizaste como agente de expulsión?"

Potter sonrió. "Tú no lo entenderías."

"Pruébame."

"Amor. Mis _amigos_, como te gusta llamarlos. Voldemort no tiene amigos; no puede. Esa emoción confinó el fragmento de alma y lo obligó a salir."

Severus procesó esto. El intento evidentemente había funcionado: el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto. Pero era extraordinario que Potter no se hubiera matado en el proceso. Entonces era muy probable que su propia magia y cuerpo sufrieran una gran herida. Si alguna vez lograría recuperarse de esta era algo que todavía quedaba por verse.

"Y esta es la razón por la que cortaste relación con la Orden?"

Harry alzó las cejas. "Y que sugieres? 'Oh, hola chicos, por cierto, he estado caminando con un pedazo de alma de Voldemort dentro de mi todo este tiempo!' Lo sabría todo el mundo. Maldita Rita Skeeter o alguien lo descubriría. Especialmente cuando se dieran cuenta de que estoy… enfermo. Cuanto tiempo habría pasado hasta que se pusieran en mi contra?"

La amargura en la voz del chico era evidente. Severus no podía negar la verdad en sus palabras. La comunidad mágica era impredecible; todo lo que tomaría sería el artículo incorrecto en la prensa para que gritaran por la cabeza de Potter. Ellos querían un héroe, un salvador. No un joven emocionalmente inestable y con poderes permanentemente reducidos.

"Así que simplemente decidiste darte por vencido?"

"Yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz!" dijo Potter, saltando de la mesa furiosamente. "Porqué es eso tan difícil de entender –es lo mismo que tu quieres!"

"No hay nadie en Inglaterra a quien le interese mi regreso," hizo notar Severus.

Los labios de Potter se torcieron en una sonrisa maliciosa. "Buen punto."

_**Continuará…**_

_Snape continúa su búsqueda para encontrar el maleficio que está dañando a Harry. La fuerza de Harry continúa deteriorándose, y otros signos sugieren que el maleficio que tiene podría tener repercusiones más profundas y mortales de lo que se podría imaginar. Todo esto en el Capítulo Tres: Cicatriz!_

Y bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado, me merezco un buen review de su parte, porque para subir este capítulo me quedé trabajando hasta la madrugada……

Como sea, espero actualizar el próximo capítulo la próxima semana, pero este sábado viajo a Argentina para comenzar mis estudios universitarios. La parte buena es que esto me da un vuelo de 7 horas que puedo dedicar completamente a traducir el fic, pero la parte mala es que al llegar tengo que establecerme y todo, así que nunca se sabe. No debería ser difícil encontrar media hora libre para ir a un café-net colgar el nuevo chap, pero por si acaso no prometo nada.

Y por cierto, para alguien que pregunto, no, este fic no es slash… supongo que sigue mucho la línea de Rowling para eso, pero en todo caso dedica mucho tiempo al desarrollo de la relación entre Harry y Severus, así q eso debería ser suficiente, no?


	3. Cicatriz

Cápitulo Tres: Cicatriz

Severus abrió la ventana del laboratorio y miró a la pequeña figura sentada sin moverse cerca del barranco. Potter ya ni siquiera dejaba las cercanías de la casa. A veces no salía, lo cual alarmaba a Severus casi tanto como la creciente pasividad del chico. Ahora ya no discutía ni peleaba con Severus cuando este trataba de llevarlo al laboratorio para hacerle más exámenes, aunque si decía frases cortantes.

Frustrado, Severus se había tomado para él el caminar por la orilla y los bosques. Necesitaba esa tranquila soledad para pensar. No podía determinar la causa del deterioro de salud del chico. No que Potter fuera de alguna ayuda en sus investigaciones, pero sabiendo los métodos del Señor Oscuro, era muy posible que el chico de verdad no tuviera ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba.

Y eso podría significar su fin, pensó Severus amargamente.

Un movimiento desde afueras capturó su vista, y se quedó helado al ver una serpiente enorme acercarse a Potter. Sin atreverse a gritar, Snape cogió su varita y corrió hacia la puerta.

Se apresuró a salir solo para encontrar a Potter en lo que solo se podría describir como una conversación con la serpiente. Severus los podía escuchar silbándose el uno al otro en Pársel mientras miraba fascinado… hasta que la serpiente lo vio.

La criatura se irguió, enderezando la espalda, y siseó hacia él, y Potter miró sobre su hombro y sonrió de lado, siseando de vuelta. Recuperando la voz, Severus preguntó, "Potter, qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Teniendo una pequeña conversación con mi amiga, o a ti que te parece?" dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

"Me 'parece' muchas cosas, pero la que tú dijiste no sería la descripción que yo le daría," murmuró Snape. Potter sonrió de lado y siseó algo a la serpiente. Está pareció relajarse, ya no miraba a Severus agresivamente y regresó su atención al chico. "que le estabas diciendo?"

"Lo que tu dijiste, solo que cortésmente."

"Cortésmente?"

La serpiente le siseó algo a Potter y avanzó un poco hacia Severus. A él le tomó todo su autocontrol para no retroceder. Evidentemente, Potter se dio cuenta, por que sonrió. "Quiere saber si eres una amenaza para mi."

Determinado a mantener su voz calmada mientras se encontraba con los fríos ojos negros de la serpiente, Severus repuso, "Entonces dile que no lo soy."

"Ya lo hice. Solo que se pregunta porqué." Severus pestañeó. Potter se estiró perezosamente y miró como la serpiente enfrentaba a su antiguo profesor. "Le dije que estabas tratando de compensar el ser malvado. Pero no entiende."

"Qué?" Severus miró a Potter. "De que rayos hablas?"

El chico le hizo una mueca. "Las serpientes no entienden cosas como 'perdonar' o 'compensar'. No puede entender porque me ayudarías si no obtienes algo a cambio. Es un buen punto, en realidad. Las serpientes son bastante inteligentes."

Severus sintió carne de gallina cuando escuchó el suave sonido de las escamas de serpiente sobre el suelo. "En realidad yo también me pregunto porque te ayudo" y caminó de vuelta a la casa.

Potter se rió mientras él caminaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Empezaba a pensar que nuca volverías con nosotros, Lucius."

"Perdóneme, mi Señor. Me escapé de Azkabán y volví tan pronto como pude."

"Talvez lo hiciste. Y aún así no me trajiste lo que te pedí."

"…lo que me pidió, Señor?"

"La profecía, Lucius. El objetivo al cual te mandé hace casi un año. Lo recuerdas?"

"Yo… si, pero… Me dijeron que la profecía fue destruida."

"Así es, pero crees que el tiempo que estuviste en Azkabán te salvará de tu castigo conmigo?"

"Er… no…"

"Mi Señor, por favor…"

"Tranquila, Narcissa. Da un paso adelante y dame tu varita, Lucius."

"Oh Dios…"

"Cissy, shh!"

"Sugiero que sigas el consejo de tu hermana, Narcissa."

"S-si, mi …mi Señor, por favor, deje que mi hijo se vaya antes de que usted… castigue a Lucius."

"No, querida, Draco tiene que quedarse. Él vendrá y se enfrentará a su padre."

"Pero…"

"Cissy!"

"Madre, está bien!"

"Muy bien, Draco. Ahora mira a tu hijo, Lucius, y dile lo que has hecho."

"Le fallé a nuestro Señor."

"Y que significa eso, el fallarme?"

"Que debo recibir un castigo."

"Bien dicho, y muy calmadamente. Tu esposa debería seguir ese ejemplo, pero le daré ese gusto. No voy a forzar a Draco a que vea tu castigo."

"Gracias, Señor. Yo no pido nada para mi."

"Yo…"

"Haz lo que nuestro Señor dice, Draco."

"Si, Señor."

"Muy bien, joven Draco. Ahora cierra los ojos."

"Mis ojos?"

"Hará que tus padres se sientan mejor, supongo. Narcissa, tu también puedes voltearte. Si tienes algo muy importante que decirle a tu padre, Draco, sugiero que lo hagas ahora,"

"Padre!"

"Está bien. Estas son las consecuencias por fallarle al Señor Oscuro, y debo enfrentarlas. Me lo merezco."

"Pero…"

"Cuida a tu madre,"

"… si señor."

"Ahora Draco, no seas tan pesimista. No voy a ser tan duro como tú piensas. Ahora cierra los ojos. Pero quédate aquí. Le permitiré a tu padre que te vea antes de su castigo. Lucius?"

"Estoy… listo, mi Señor."

"Bien. Avada Kedravra"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por varios momentos, hubo un silencio total. Incluso Bella, por esta vez, estaba sorprendida. Severus no pudo respirar después de ver caer el cuerpo de la víctima del Señor Oscuro. Entonces Narcissa abrió los ojos para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Draco en el suelo, y a su padre mirarlo incrédulo.

El grito de Narcissa todavía sonaba en la cabeza de snape. Lucius no se había movido, sus ojos miraban el cuerpo de su único hijo. Severus también estaba demasiado sorprendido para pensar incluso mientras Bella intentaba calmar la desesperación de Narcissa. Cuando se separó de ella, todos esperaban que Narcissa fuera hacia Draco, así que fue una sorpresa incluso para el Señor Oscuro cuando la mujer fue hacia él, blandiendo la varita como una daga.

Solo entonces Lucius salió de su trance y trató de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Un flash de la varita del Señor Oscuro la acabó, y cuando su cuerpo golpeó el suelo Severus supo que no tenía salvación. Tosió, y un hilillo de sangre brotó de sus labios, entonces se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su marido y a su Señor, gateando determinadamente hasta el cuerpo de su hijo con una expresión aliviada en el rostro. Solo alcanzó a llegar a poner una mano encima de Draco antes de colapsarse e inhalar su último respiro.

El Señor Oscuro le había ordenado a Lucius que se quedara donde estaba cuando quiso ir hacia ellos. Todos los Mortífagos se pararon solemnemente en un círculo alrededor de cabello plateado desordenado sobre túnicas negras. Entonces el Señor Oscuro le había ordenado a Lucius que se fuera y dejara los cuerpos de su esposa e hijo donde estaban. Bella y Severus habían tenido que rogarle a su Señor el permiso para enterrar a Draco y Narcissa dos horas después.

Severus siempre se preguntaba si Bellatrix Black alguna vez había sido capaz de amar algo. No había derramado ni una lágrima por su hermana o sobrino, aunque parecía que les quería cuando estaban vivos. Había gritado cada vez que ella y Severus habían discutido sobre la estupidez de su hermana para atacar al Señor Oscuro. Snape supuso que era lo más cercano a tristeza a lo que Bella podía llegar. Ninguna lágrima se había derramado entre los mortífagos cuando ella encontró si fin a manos de un Auror seis meses después.

Para hacer más grande la ironía, Severus se había enterado que esa Auror, no otra que Nyphandora Tonks, de hecho había llorado, no por la mujer que había matado sino por el hecho de que era la hermana de su madre. Andrómeda probablemente lo habría entendido, pero a Tonks le enfermaba lo que representaba, sino la pérdida en si. Ella no había cambiado de aspecto en ese momento, pero Bella no la había reconocido sino segundos antes de que su sobrina enviara un hechizo que lanzó a Bella contra una pared y le rompió el cuello.

Severus internamente siempre había concordado con Bella en que la abierta e inquebrantable devoción de Narcissa hacia su hijo significaría su muerte. El Señor Oscuro no permitía que sus sirvientes pusieran nada antes de sus propias metas –especialmente no amor. Narcissa le había servido solo porque Lucius lo hacía, al igual que Draco. El chico había sido demasiado inocente para trabajar con el Señor Oscuro; todos lo sabían. Cuando Lucius le falló a su Señor, su familia perdió su valor. Nadie sobrevivía por mucho tiempo una vez que el señor Oscuro los miraba como desechables.

Y como resultado, Severus supo incluso antes de su siguiente misión que Lucius no volvería vivo. Su linaje de sangre había sido su orgullo, así como en todas las familias de sangre pura. Si lloró la pérdida de su esposa e hijo o no habría que adivinarlo, pero… Severus era de la opinión de que lo había hecho, muy profundamente. Irónicamente, otros lo consideraban sentimental por creerlo.

Lucius se había lanzado a la siguiente batalla en contra de Aurores sin preocuparse por su propia seguridad, y se rehusó a retroceder cuando Severus llamó a la retirada. Los Aurores pronto lo acorralaron mientras Severus y los otros trataban desesperadamente de ayudarle para que saliera vivo, pero Lucius estaba tan desesperado como ellos de terminarlo todo. Finalmente, bajo la excusa de que no podían dejar que fuera cuestionado, Severus lanzó una maldición imperdonable que le dio a Lucius de lleno en el pecho, y dejaron su cuerpo a los Aurores. El Señor Oscuro lo había aprobado cuando Severus hizo su reporte del incidente, y aplaudió a Severus por no dejar que su amistad con Lucius interfiriera con las metas de su Señor.

No había sido la imaginación de Snape: cuando vio la luz verde de la maldición acercarse a su corazón, Lucius se veía agradecido.

Todos los hombres menos el Señor Oscuro tenían su debilidad. Y aunque oscuro y generalmente cruel, Lucius seguía siendo un hombre. Solo un Legirimens, uno muy poderoso, podría saber donde estaba su debilidad. O alguien que entendiera lo que era tener tal debilidad que es el amor.

Solo un maestro en Occlumencia habría logrado esconder su debilidad del Señor Oscuro. El Señor Oscuro, siempre tan confiado de sus habilidades, había asumido que Severus no tenía ninguna. O si pensó que Severus podría estar escondiendo su debilidad, nunca habría adivinado correctamente cual era.

Albus… lo intenté.

Había sido fácil convencer al Señor Oscuro y a los otros Mortífagos de que él odiaba a Dumbledore. En algunas formas –no, en muchas formas –lo había hecho. Pero aunque Albus lo había usado, manipulado, molestado, persuadido, y amenazado… lo había salvado. Y había confiado en él. Y por razones inconcebibles para Severus Snape, ex Mortífagos, o para cualquier otra persona, a Albus Dumbledore le había importado.

Severus nunca se había rehusado a lo que el pidiera. Tampoco, según Albus, le había fallado.

Y técnicamente, él había cumplido la última orden de Dumbledore… había cumplido la Promesa con Narcissa y mantuvo a Draco de convertirse en un asesino, y se había mantenido él mismo en el buen lado del Señor Oscuro. Pero Severus nunca había sido tan rápido en perdonar como lo era Albus –hacia nadie, incluyéndose a él mismo. Me habrías aceptado y asegurado que era importante si me hubieras visto parado mirando a Draco y su madre morir?

Probablemente si. Maldita sea.

No hay que equivocarse; era por Albus que Severus soportaba el empeorante comportamiento de Potter y trataba de preservar su salud. Severus lo descubrió varios días seguidos en la biblioteca leyendo libros que no deberían interesarle –todos de magia extremadamente oscura –pero el chico ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni para salir de la casa sin ayuda. Así que se entretenía a si mismo molestando a Snape. Severus sospechaba que Potter había sacado esos libros solo para alarmarlo, pero mejor prevenir, así que se llevó los volúmenes más peligrosos a su habitación y los escondió bajo llave.

Así que potter cambió a cruzarse casualmente con Snape en los corredores de la casa varias veces al día, usando cada momento para decir algún comentario malicioso. Buscando debilidades. Que bueno que Potter no era Legilimens.

Severus estaba convencido de que era auto-condescendencia lo que motivaba al chico a su nuevo hobbie de Molestar a Snape. Si no fuera por la promesa a Albus, Severus habría dejado que se desgastara hasta podrirse.

Potter también lo sabía.

"Dumbledore te dejó una nota o algo para después de que lo mataras?" preguntó el chico una día mientras Severus trataba de usar un Hechizo Detector de Oscuridad modificado en él.

Snape le lanzó una mirada arrogante. "Y exactamente como habría hecho eso?"

Potter se encogió de hombros. "Buen punto. Solo me imaginé, que con todo lo que hiciste por él y con todas las conexiones y vías secretas de comunicación que tenía, habría encontrado una forma de agradecerte. Como se supone que eras, tu sabes, tan importante."

"Potter, si te quieres deshacer de tu enfermedad, cállate y déjame trabajar."

Obviamente, no lo hizo. "Alguna vez te agradeció? Porqué diablos hiciste todas esas cosas por él sino era por algún tipo de recompensa?"

Snape se encontró con la mirada burlesca del chico y replicó entono sarcástico, "Porque era lo correcto."

Potter se rió fuertemente. "Entonces no porque querías la maldita Orden de Merlín? Supongo el que matar a la única persona en el mundo mágico que podría conseguirte una terminó con ese sueño, verdad? Nadie confiaba en ti realmente, sino en su palabra –vi eso muy claramente. Una vez que el se hubo ido, todo terminó. La única persona que alguna vez te trató bien…"

"Cállate."

"Ni siquiera tu padres te querían, verdad?"

Severus lo golpeó. Fuerte. "Si alguna vez quieres recuperar tu fuerza chico, cállate la boca y déjame trabajar.

"Como si de verdad fueras a encontrar algo."

"Aunque sea solo para disfrutar tu humillación cuando finalmente no puedas negar que te salvé la vida, si, encontraré la causa." Fue gratificante ver a Potter palidecer.

"Así que usaras una Deuda Mágica para escaparte de la promesa que le hiciste a Dumbledore?"

"Matarlo fue una orden mucho más difícil de seguir que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo," replicó Snape sin pensar. Y cuando vio el rostro de Potter se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y quiso contradecir esa última frase. "Espera…"

"Hah! Muy tarde para cambiar de tema!" cantó Potter "El pobre viejo Snape –Dumbledore de verdad era el único idiota al que alguna vez le importaste; en realidad te entristeció matarlo! No que a él le habría importado mucho dejar al pobre y solitario Snape!"

"SILENCIO, Potter!" explotó Severus, tratando de enfocarse en lo pudiera captar su hechizo y no en las palabras que pinchaban su mente.

"O al final era solo la Orden de Merlín? No, recuerdo lo que dijiste esa noche, que no querías que te dijera cobarde! De verdad te sentiste mal, verdad, de perder a la única persona que no pensaba que eras un insignificante, idiota grasiento! Patético, la verdad-"

"CÁLLATE!" –severus le pegó tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente, lo cual tuvo el efecto de callarle la boca, pero también interrumpió el hechizo. "Demonios."

Severus dejó a Potter acostado en la mesa y salió de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry al principio estuvo feliz de que finalmente pudo sacar a Snape de su estúpida cruzada, porque eso lo salvaría de tener que pagarle una Deuda Mágica a ese idiota. Si solo su estúpido cuerpo aguantara lo suficiente, él estaba seguro de que podía encontrar una cura para lo que tenía –solo que no de una forma que Snape aprobaría. Irónico, la verdad. Uno pensaría que Snape de todas las personas no rechazaría utilizar magia oscura si era asunto de vida o muerte –Dios sabía que Snape había hecho suficientes actos oscuros para salvarse él mismo, "Órdenes de Dumbledore" o no.

Las serpientes locales y sus propios sentidos le decían que Agawa Bay tenía una fuerte Magia de la Tierra. Además los antiguos nativos que habían vivido allí habían marcado su magia también; Harry lo podía sentir, en el Lago, en cada roca de la montaña, y en los seres vivos. Se hacía más fuerte con la edad, un buen recurso para ser explotado. Ni los Muggles que habían cruzado el lugar en sus excursiones turísticas habían disminuido su poder. Todo era salvaje con la Magia de la Tierra y la magia antigua, y si Harry pudiera canalizarla… ningún maleficio podría soportar. Ni tampoco otro mago que se interpusiera.

Pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle saber su plan a Snape. El ex profesor indudablemente preguntaría cosas incómodas y posiblemente le informaría a la Orden. A Harry tampoco le interesaban sus arrogantes sermones o preocupaciones. Él era una mascota para ellos. Ellos nunca le verían como habían visto a Dumbledore: como un líder. Podía ser joven, pero era más poderoso que todos ellos juntos. Mientras más recordaba su actitud hacia él en los últimos años, más se enfurecía.

Si hubiera hecho lo que Snape quería, volver con ellos… Me habrían dado un millón de premios y una Orden de Merlín, pero nunca me respetarían. Para ellos siempre he sido solo un niño, un niño con suerte. Voy a obtener lo que ellos me deben. Algún día.

Era muy aburrido no poder moverse mucho, así que Harry encontró que molestar a Snape podía ser un pasatiempo razonablemente divertido. Era algo así como un reto, ver cuantos insultos podía decirle, y cuan sutiles podían ser para que el hombre los pudiera captar, antes de que estallara y arremetiera contra él. La única desventaja era que los reflejos de Harry ya no eran tan buenos como lo eran antes, así que a veces no podía esquivarlo. Bueno, eso también era parte del reto.

Y valía la pena, la primera vez Harry fue tras Snape cuando el hombre había salido de la habitación, y escuchó un vaso moverse violentamente en la cocina donde estaba el Whiskey de Fuego. Estuvo feliz de aprender que había hecho que Severus Snape bebiera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus avanzaba con la botella de Whiskey de Fuego antes de que sus pensamientos pasearan por el tema de maldecir a Dumbledore por la miserable existencia con la que lo había dejado. Fue fácil para ti, Albus, hacerte a un lado. Estabas tan seguro de que tu precioso Harry y yo podríamos trabajar juntos al final de la guerra. De alguna manera dudo que esto sea lo que tenías en mente.

No había avanzado nada en que era lo que deterioraba al chico, y ahora estaba perdiendo las ganas de intentar. Incluso cuando las palabras cortantes de Potter lo enfurecían, Severus era lo suficientemente racional para sospechar que la salud mental del chico se estaba deteriorando tanto como la física. Eso explicaría la pérdida de interés en todas las cosas que Harry Potter había amado –como sus amigos –y el hecho de que su personalidad, y el agrado que sacaba de su crueldad contra Snape y Hattie, empezaba a ser más que una simple similaridad con la clase de entretenimiento del Señor Oscuro. Talvez solo magos tan poderosos como Potter o el Señor Oscuro eran capases de divertirse con tal comportamiento.

Pero claro, esas cosas le habían divertido a Severus una vez. De algunas maneras, empezaba a desear que todavía le divirtieran. Le sacaría de este problema si pudiera deshacerse de la conciencia que había desarrollado bajo el tutelaje de Dumbledore.

No, Albus no habría dejado que eso pasara. Conociendo la deuda que había regresado a Severus al buen lado, Dumbledore había hecho muchas cosas para forjar una similar, incluso una deuda más fuerte de Severus para él, una que no se pudiera pagar en todos sus años de vida.

Maldito seas, Albus.

De verdad había creído que Snape siempre le estaría agradecido? Seguro cualquier hombre con sentido común se habría dado cuenta de que el lazo de una deuda inquebrantable llegaría a maldecir a su benefactor un día. Como le había pasado a Severus.

Mientras caía en el sueño inducido por el whisky, Severus maldijo a Dumbledore. No a Harry Potter.

"Va a resultar mejor de lo que temes, Severus. Te lo prometo."

"Es tan fácil para ti decirlo cuando no vas a estar aquí para ver el final! Das demasiado por sentado, Albus!"

"Severus, suficiente! Ya aceptaste hacerlo!"

"Si, pero…"

"Te he pedido esto porque tu eres el único al que se lo puedo confiar. Ahora tú confía en mí. Por favor. Mi fe en ti y en Harry no es errónea."

"Harry Potter tiene dieciséis. Tu estás preparado para morir para prevenir que Draco Malfoy pierda su inocencia por matarte a esa edad –como esperas que Potter encuentre en si mismo el matar al Señor Oscuro?"

"Con tu ayuda, Severus. Con tu ayuda."

"Y como se supone que yo le voy a ayudar después de matarte? Si el chico quisiera matar a alguien después de tu muerte, va a ser a mi! Y no puedo decir que lo culpo!"

"En serio—"

"Y se te ha ocurrido que yo no SÉ como ayudar a Potter? Ni menos persuadirlo para que confíe en mi sin dañar mi cuartada."

"Tú tienes magníficos instintos. Más fuertes que los míos. Confía en ti mismo. Tú y Harry son muy parecidos es ese aspecto; ambos ven con más que los ojos. Yo creo que harry va a reconocer lo que has hecho, cuando el momento sea el correcto. Y él sabrá confiar en ti."

"El chico me odia, y es mutuo. Me querrá muerto después de que te hayas ido."

"A él se le hará más fácil perdonarte si tu encuentras en ti mismo el perdonarlo a él, Severus."

"Perdonarlo porqué?"

"Por ser quien es, por supuesto. Por tener la fama y el reconocimiento de un héroe que tú indudablemente mereces, pero que nunca has recibido. Por ser "El Elegido", estoy en lo cierto?"

"Las razones no importan."

"Pero las que he nombrado no son las únicas, verdad? Seré un viejo tonto, pero no estoy completamente ciego, Severus. Conozco bien las razones porque estás tan determinado a odiar a Harry."

"Y aún así confías en mi."

"Si. Porque creo que un día encontrarás paz contigo mismo al perdonarlo."

"Aunque tu fe es muy tierna, me pregunto si estás dispuesto a arriesgar el futuro del Mundo Mágico en eso."

"Siempre tienes que ser tan melodramático."

"Albus—"

"Suficiente. Podemos quedarnos aquí afuera en la oscuridad peleando toda la noche, pero dudo que alguno de los dos cambie nuestras creencias. En cualquier caso, hace demasiado frío para mis viejos huesos. Deberíamos regresar al castillo."

"Si, Director."

"No te atormentes, Severus, es innecesario. Y recuerda lo que dije sobre tus instintos. Confía en ellos. No te guiarán fuera de curso."

"Si tu lo dices."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus se despertó, con la cabeza desenfocada a causa del whiskey, y con la boca seca mientras trató de maldecir a Dumbledore otra vez por rehusarse a dejarlo tranquilo incluso en sus sueños. No quería volverse a dormir para no tener que volver a enfrentar al viejo en sus memorias otra vez, así que salió de la cabaña hacia el frió del atardecer. Potter, gracias a Dios por sus pequeñas bendiciones, estaba dormido en su habitación.

Comenzó solo como una caminata para despejar su cabeza, pero el aire fresco le ayudó a volver a su instinto de profesor de Pociones, y se encontró examinando las plantas mágicas y los hongos que poblaban los bosques mientras se paseaba por el lado de la montaña. A diferencia de Potter, quien se mantenía cerca de la orilla, Severus prefería quedarse cerca de los árboles, porque le hacía sentir menos expuesto y porque los mejores ingredientes para pociones se los podía encontrar allí.

La mayoría de las plantas ya las había encontrado en sus excursiones pasadas, y una nueva de muérdago, aunque grandes y saludables, no estaban en la época apropiada para haber alcanzado sus propiedades mágicas completas. Igual, era un buen ejercicio encontrar las plantas que le eran familiares y pensar su potencial en pociones.

Lo más interesante de este paseo fue encontrar un Leechvine Marrón que se había anclado a las raíces de un árbol. El musgo era todavía muy joven para ser de buen uso, pero Severus pudo ver que las posibilidades del árbol de sobrevivir eran ya escasas. El Leechvine tenía pequeñas semillas que cubrían casi cada pulgada de sí mismo, y aunque el musgo fuera quemado y cortado, tan solo una semilla de la persistente planta encima de cualquier otra planta podía llevar a implantarse en la piel del nuevo anfitrión, y el musgo absorbería los nutrientes y el agua de ese anfitrión hasta que este muriera. Era endiabladamente difícil deshacerse de uno si infectaban un invernadero, porque el curso de acción más seguro era simplemente mover las plantas cercanas y dejar que la infectada muriera, en vez de intentar matar al Leechvine y arriesgar que se infecten el resto. La ironía era que las semillas no estarían fertilizadas hasta que el musgo anterior muriera.

Afortunadamente, esta estaba lo suficientemente lejos del jardín de Pociones de Snape como para poner en riesgo sus plantas. El árbol era grande y fuerte, pero sospecho que sucumbiría ante el creciente musgo en unos seis meses –apenas un respiro, en proporción a la vida de un árbol. Severus sabía de varios métodos para remover una infestación de Leechvine, pero era un arduo trabajo, y la vida de todas las plantas estaría en peligro una vez que el musgo principal regara sus semillas. Incluso la herida más pequeña o cicatriz sobre la piel de una planta saludable era suficiente para que a semilla absorbiera la vida de ésta incluso mientras la planta parecía todavía normal.

Tan oportunistas como un mago oscuro promedio, pensó Severus. No había forma de ver los signos de una infestación y matarla antes de que el anfitrión muriera, eran apenas visibles. Así como los pequeños signos de corrupción son. El peligro se mueve alrededor de nosotros y se hace más fuerte y nosotros negamos su existencia, tal como el Ministro Fudge negó el regreso del Señor Oscuro incluso cuando la Marca Tenebrosa estaba completamente negra en mi brazo cuando se la enseñé.

Se miró cansadamente al brazo. La muerte del Señor Oscuro no había borrado la Marca de la piel de su antiguo sirviente. Ahora era más pálida que incluso después de la primera guerra, pero no se había ido completamente. Parecía otra prueba de la culpabilidad de Snape. Una Marca hecha por voluntad propia nunca se iría. Por otro lado, la cicatriz de Potter también seguía allí.

Talvez la marca del Señor Oscuro simplemente nunca se iría del mundo, y atormentaría la mente de sirvientes y víctimas hasta el final de los días.

Que otra explicación podía haber?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresando a la cabaña después de la salida del sol, Severus cansadamente empezó la tarea de buscar a Maldito Harry Potter otra vez. El chico todavía estada profundamente dormido, y cuando Severus entró a su habitación, ni siquiera se movió. Se estaba deteriorando. Frustrado y empezando a enojarse, Severus cambió la tarea de examinar el cuerpo del chico y su magia a recordar mentalmente todas las acciones del chico desde que la guerra había terminado. Afortunadamente, la elección de Potter de unirse a Severus en su exilio auto-impuesto hacía muy simple el reconstruir sus movimientos.

Podría ser que la magia que Potter había estado intentando hacer había acelerado el efecto? Con la ayuda de Hattie, Severus recolectó todos los libros de la biblioteca que Potter había leído, y aunque varios de ellos tenían hechizos que podía haberle hecho daño, los síntomas de Potter seguían siendo inconsistentes. Además, no había visto a Potter jugando con magia oscura a lo grande, aparte del infantil juego de ser encontrado con volúmenes de magia negra solo para irritar a Severus.

Recordando el hechizo que había puesto al chico en shock mágico, Severus sacó ese libro y fue hasta la sección de Magia de la Tierra, buscando el hechizo Vis Vires. Potter no había estado tan enfermo cuando lo intentó, pero parecía extraño que un hechizo tan simple hubiera tenido tal impacto.

Masajeándose las sienes, Severus le ordenó a Hattie que le trajera el desayuno y miró la página otra vez. Nada acerca de Harry Potter tenía ningún maldito sentido. El hechizo en la página opuesta también era Magia de la Tierra, y uno de recolección de poder que podría haber lastimado a Potter de alguna forma si lo hubiera tratado en su condición, pero era oscuro, demasiado oscuro para que alguien como Potter siquiera pensara en intentarlo. Y seguramente Severus habría lo sentido si Potter trataba de invocar Adficio cerca de la casa –bueno, en realidad, talvez no, porque el primer impacto habría sido en aquellos que casi no tuvieran magia, como los Muggles, quienes probablemente no extrañarían la limitada cantidad de energía mágica una vez que se las quitaran.

Hmm. Adficio era la clase de hechizos que al Señor Oscuro le hubieran gustado.

Severus se congeló con la taza a té en medio camino a su boca.

Esperen un minuto…

"Confía en tus instintos, Severus…"

Necesitaba pensar… pero todos los hechos y pedazos de memorias se aclaraban lentamente en su cabeza.

Adficio… un recolector de Magia de la Tierra que absorbería la energía mágica de los débiles… pero peligroso para que alguien débil lo invocara solo…

Hechizos oscuros… el comportamiento de Potter… el desinterés por el bienestar de sus amigos…

El auto-exorcismo… posiblemente el hechizo más difícil y peligroso que existe… las posibilidades de sobrevivir un intento victorioso era muy pocas…

Pero cuales eran las posibilidades de sobrevivir un intento fallido?

El Horrocrux… la muerte del Señor Oscuro… entonces el auto-exorcismo debía haber sido al menos parcialmente exitoso, suficiente para prevenir que fragmento de alma contuviera al Señor Oscuro…

Hechizos oscuros… el repentino interés por las Artes Oscuras… los cambios en la propia naturaleza de Potter… el Horrocrux, posiblemente no completamente destruido…

Oh rayos.

El Leechvine. La semilla de un Leechvine insertada profundamente en la planta saludable, alimentándose… secándola…

"Confía en tus instintos, Severus…"

Se sentó quieto en su laboratorio por un largo tiempo, después caminó lentamente escaleras arriba y hacia la habitación de Potter, donde el chico todavía dormía. Tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, tan inocente… quien pudiera siquiera empezar a imaginar…

La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas apenas iluminaban el rostro de Harry Potter para que Severus pudiera ver su cicatriz, todavía dibujada en su frente, como un recordatorio de la herida que tantos años atrás le había dado al Señor Oscuro un lugar para guardar el fragmento de su alma.

Un lugar donde crecer raíces…

El dueño había muerto. Podría un fragmento de un Horrocrux sobrevivir sin su dueño?

Porque no? Si el alma podía dividirse para crear un Horrocrux, porque no podría un Horrocrux dividirse todavía más? Pedazos no tan grandes ni fuertes como para mantener vivo al antiguo dueño del alma, pero más bien…

Como semillas. Plantando raíces en la nueva alma, alimentándose de ella, absorbiendo la vida del anfitrión y aumentando la fuerza del mal que la creó en un principio…

Por primera vez, Severus miró al rostro de Harry Potter sin odio. Había visto horrores en su vida que, como Albus continuamente mencionaba, causaría que el más valiente de los Aurores llorara de terror, pero por primera vez, miró la vista frente a él y tembló. El peso de una promesa y de una Deuda Impagable estaba sobre sus hombros, jalando en dos direcciones diferentes –la promesa de hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para destruir la maldad del Señor Oscuro para siempre… y también la promesa de proteger la vida de Harry Potter, a quien Albus había amado mucho más que a Severus (por lo cual Severus siempre lo había odiado).

"Albus… no sé que hacer."

Continuará…

_El Señor Oscuro voldemort está muerto, pero algo sobrevivió, y severus sabe que vive dentro de Harry Potter. Como puede cumplir su promesa a Albus de proteger a Harry, y al mismo tiempo completar su deber de destruir el terror de Voldemort para siempre? Podrá quitar el cáncer de maldad que está tomando el alma de Harry? O será que el precio de la libertad del mundo mágico es la muerte de Harry? Todo esto en el Capítulo Cuatro: Vestigio!_

Bueno queridos lectores, allí está el capítulo 3. Siento mucho la demora, ya tenía el capítulo hace un par de días pero ya no encontraba tiempo para buscar Internet y subirlo…… pero bueno, en recompensa para ustedes, prometo que el próximo capítulo no demorará más de 4 o 5 días.

Y bueno, este es el primer capítulo actualizado desde Argentina. Viva yo!!!! Apenas me estoy acostumbrando al nuevo país y al hecho de que ahora vivo sola, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. Pero me sentiría mucho mejor si me dejaran un review!!! Díganme q les pareció el capítulo y que piensan que pasará en el futuro. Un premio para el que lo adivine!!!


	4. Fragmento

**Capítulo Cuatro: Fragmento**

Harry, para su irritación, se despertó tarde. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil despertarse estos días. Se vistió y caminó hacia la cocina. Lo recibió la voz alegra de Hattie. "Buenos días joven Señor Harry! Querrá el joven Señor algo para desayunar?"

Harry aceptó el plato de frutas que ella puso delante de él, y le hizo una seña para que se retire, acompañada de un hechizo. Snape entró en la habitación cuando Hattie salía corriendo, llorando de dolor. Harry le sonrió maliciosamente, a ver si se atrevía a reprimirlo por eso, pero Snape solo dijo, "Maltratar a un elfo doméstico no se le puede llamar conservar tu poder."

"Me estaba molestando," replicó Harry. "Tú harías lo mismo si pensaras que te puedes salir con la tuya."

Para su sorpresa (e irritación) Snape sonrió. "Eso no lo niego. Sigue entonces, pero solo no llegues al punto donde ella no esté en capacidad de realizar sus deberes, a menos de que tu estés preparado para asumir el alimentarnos."

"Pfft. Buen punto," dijo Harry. Algo en la forma que Snape lo veía desde su taza de té lo hizo parar. "Qué?"

"Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo, Señor Potter?" preguntó Snape despacio, en una voz calmada que hizo que Harry lo mirara.

Harry alzó las cejas. "Tienes algo en mente?"

"Que hechizo tratabas de hacer el día que te desmayaste?"

"Ya te lo dije!" protestó Harry. "_Vis Vires_. No pensé que me lastimaría."

"Ni tampoco yo. Pero tu reacción al hechizo fue muy severa, así que si no fue ese el hechizo que estabas haciendo, es momento de confesarlo."

Harry alejó su desayuno. "Bueno, pues si era ese. Perdón que te decepcione."

Snape lo miró por varios momentos, haciéndole pensar que el mago trataba de usar Legilimencia en él. Pero finalmente, Snape bajó la mirada. "Si ese es el caso… entonces me temo que tu condición es extremadamente seria."

Su tono era tan serio que Harry se asustó un poco. "Si?"

"Para que _Vis Vires_ te haya puesto en shock… creo que tu condición puede ser mortal."

A Harry se le secó la boca. Snape sonaba tan serio que por un momento casi le dice que no había intentado _Vis Vires_ después de todo. Pero explicarle eso acarrearía preguntas peligrosas. Y si la única evidencia de Snape de que Harry estaba muriendo era su reacción a _Vis Vires_, entonces no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Así que se relajó y dijo, "Bueno, pues entonces allí termina. No creo que te de tanta pena."

"Le hice una promesa a Dumbledore, Potter. La promesa de proteger tu vida. Debemos volver a Hogwarts!"

"_No!"_ gritó Harry, levantándose. "No voy a regresar a ese lugar, incluso si mi vida _depende_ de ello!" Caminó hacia la puerta principal, pero Snape lo siguió hasta el jardín.

"Tu vida _depende_ de ello, Potter! No puedes estar tan determinado a morir!"

Harry paró y se rió. "No sabes de lo que estás hablando." Se dio la vuelta –y se congeló al ver a Snape apuntándole con la varita.

"Sé más de lo que tu piensas. _Stupefy._"

--------------------------------------------------

Potter no tuvo tiempo para más que mover la mano antes de que el hechizo de Snape le golpeara. Severus bajó la varita y suspiró; la debilidad del chico seguía su curso. Si hubiera tenido toda su fuerza, un duelo se habría derivado de esto. Y tampoco había sido imaginación de Snape –ahora que estaba alerta, estaba seguro de haber visto un destello rojo en los ojos del chico. Como el del Señor Oscuro, solo que… diferente.

Severus le dio la vuelta e hizo que bebiera una poción que lo mantendría inconciente por horas. "No más juegos, Potter," murmuró. "Irás a casa te guste o no."

Estaba levantando al chico cuando un siseo amenazante lo hizo saltar. Dejando al chico caer al piso, descubrió una pequeña horda de serpientes salir del bosque. Sin duda habían visto su acto de agresión hacia su nuevo amigo, y Severus dudaba que las pudiera convencer de sus honorables intenciones.

"Señor Severus!" gritó Hattie desde la puerta.

"Adentro!" le gritó Severus, agarró a Potter y lo puso sobre su hombro. "Volveremos a Hogwarts!" las serpientes se cerraban en su dirección, así que no esperó una respuesta del elfo antes de desaparecer.

Llegó al borde de Hogwarts sin caerse ni dejar caer a Potter, para su inmenso alivio, aunque en viaje intercontinental requería varios momentos de recuperación antes de que pudiera pensar en que hacer después.

_Confía en tus instintos, Severus._

Buenos, sus instintos le habían dicho que regresara a Hogwarts y a la Orden, y ahora aquí estaba. De todos modos, la idea de esa reunión no le agradaba.

Una vez que había recuperado el aliento y se hubo asegurado de que cierto chico no iba a despertarse antes de que llegaran, Severus levantó al chico en sus hombros y empezó a caminar a través de los terrenos. Mientras pasaba la cabaña de Hagrid le golpeó la ironía de que ese era el mismo lugar donde había peleado con Potter hace dos años… negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

"Quien está allí?" Severus se dio la vuelta para ver al mismo Hagrid parado en la puerta. Los ojos del medio-gigante se oscurecieron al verlo. "SNAPE! Pequeño y sucio…" y al ver la carga de Snape, su boca se abrió. "Harry?" En un segundo, tenía una varita apuntando a Severus. "Que le has hecho?"

"Si hubiera matado al chico, no lo estaría trayendo de vuelta," dijo Snape sarcásticamente. "Se tan amable de enviar por la Directora."

"Enviaré por más que eso!" gruñó Hagrid, y lanzó un montón de chispas rojas. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia él, pero Severus levantó su propia varita. "Si lo lastimaste…"

"No he dañado ni un pelo de su cabeza," replicó Severus. "Pero no lo entregaré sino a la Orden."

"Yo estoy en la Orden," dijo Hagrid, pero ya no se acercó.

Severus se incomodó un poco al ver que todavía había Aurores protegiendo Hogwarts, pero afortunadamente, la Directora McGonagall los acompañaba. "Severus Snape. Me preguntaba si alguna vez regresarías a este colegio."

"Te ahorraré las formalidades," replicó Snape. "Ambos tenemos serios problemas. Potter se ha convertido en una amenaza."

"QUÉ?" gritó Hagrid, y varios Aurores negaban con la cabeza, pero la Directora alzó la mano.

"Explícate. Que le has hecho?"

"Solo está dormido, pero lo mejor es que lo encierres antes de que nos permitamos despertarlo. Hay un fragmento del último Horrocrux en él. No me crean si eso es lo que quieren!" gritó hacia los protestantes. "Pero cada segundo que esperamos incrementa la posibilidad de que el chico se rinda ante este!"

"Quien dice que Snape no le ha hecho algo?" murmuró alguien.

"Suficiente," dijo McGonagall. Severus se alivió al ver como todos le obedecían. "Los encerraremos a ambos hasta que lleguemos al fondo de esto."

Severus reprimió un suspiro mientras entregaba su carga a los Aurores. Al menos no le había hechizado apenas lo vieron.

-----------------------------------------

Estaba separado de Potter, pero sabía que Minerva escucharía su advertencia y encerraría al chico. Él mismo estaba encerrado en una torre. Un tiempo después, la Directora lo vino a ver, acompañado de Ojoloco Moody y Nymphandora Tonks.

"Entonces, Severus?"

Se levantó. "Supongo que quieren que comience por el principio?" Minerva le hizo un gesto de aprobación, así que comenzó. Les dijo de las últimas órdenes de Dumbledore, aunque cuando no se sorprendieron imaginó que ya lo sabían. Les dijo todo lo que había pasado desde entonces, de la batalla final, de la muerte del Señor Oscuro a manos de Potter, y del arreglo que hizo con el chico una vez que esta terminó. Les dijo de su escape de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, de su refugio y de los extraños sucesos que empezaron a ocurrir. Les describió la caída de la salud de Potter, su comportamiento raro, de las serpientes y de la magia oscura, y finalmente, de cómo lo hechizó y lo trajo de vuelta a la fuerza.

Cuando hubo terminado, Minerva y los dos Aurores se quedaron en silencio por varios momentos. "Harry está débil, pero Madame Pomfrey no ha determinado la causa," dijo Tonks lentamente.

"No significa que Snape no es la causa detrás de todo esto," replicó Moody.

"Corren un gran riesgo si dejan libre a ese chico," comenzó Snape, pero Minerva levantó la mano.

"Él está en la enfermería, encerrado en un cuarto. No voy a arriesgar tontamente a la escuela, no importa cuan improbable sea la fuente." Snape apretó los dientes mientras ella lo miraba. "Eso no cambia el hecho de que encuentre difícil creer que Harry Potter está poseído de alguna forma."

"Estrictamente hablando, no lo está," le dijo Severus. "Si lo que me dijo acerca del auto-exorcismo con el último horrocrux es cierto –y creo q al menos en eso no está mintiendo –entonces lo que queda en él es tan pequeño que no se podría clasificar como un Horrocrux. Sino el Señor Oscuro no habría perecido. Lo que queda es una astilla, una semilla de Magia Oscura, la propia esencia de la naturaleza de un Horrocrux, después de todo." Minerva asintió, pareciendo preocupada. "Semilla es una buena descripción, porque ha desarrollado una raíz, y está creciendo. La personalidad del chico ha sido suplantada por el mal, pero él no se da cuenta."

Tonks había vuelto a la normalidad ahora, y su rostro estaba pálido. Pero su voz era dura. "No puedo imaginar a Harry convirtiéndose en otro Voldemort,"

"Nunca dije que lo haría," respondió Severus. "Creo que hay la posibilidad de que sea peor."

Antes de que los Aurores lo pudieran degollar vivo, la Directora llamó al orden. "Gracias, Severus. Nosotros determinaremos quien está diciendo la verdad. Confío que estás dispuesto a repetir tu historia bajo Varitaserum?"

"Cuando quieras" dijo Severus, encontrando sus ojos fríamente. Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir. Entonces, antes de que pudiera detenerse, él adjuntó, "Tu ya sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad acerca de Albus."

Tonks y Moody la miraron incómodamente, pero Minerva no regresó a ver a Snape. Simplemente asintió y salió por la puerta.

Severus se sentó otra vez y se resignó a esperar.

-------------------------------------

Hermione Granger entró a la enfermería corriendo, seguida de un ejército de Weasleys. Tonks estaba esperando por ellos con Madame Pomfrey. Ron se adelantó a Hermione y agarró a la Aurora por el brazo. "Donde está? Está bien?"

"Está aquí, pero algo no está bien con él; no lo pueden ver todavía," dijo Tonks.

"Qué?" lloró Hermione. "Porqué no?"

"Todavía no estamos seguros, pero algo pasa con él. Su magia… bueno, está raro. Y Snape le dijo algunas cosas extrañas a la Directora, algo acerca de uno de los Horrocruxes."

"Snape," escupió Ron, pero Hermione solo respiró agitadamente.

"Nosotros tratamos de hacer que no fuera solo a buscar esas malditas cosas. La copa casi lo mata, el diario casi mata a Ginny… y la mano de Dumbledore… es posible que alguno de ellos lo haya maldecido."

"O Snape pudo haberlo maldecido," dijo Ron oscuramente. "Lo que sea que haya dicho el retrato de Dumbledore, yo no lo confío cerca de Harry."

"O bien podría ser el Horrocrux Y Snape," dijo Ginny.

La Sra. Weasley se las arregló para pasar entre sus hijo hacia adelante. "Seguramente uno de nosotros puede verlo, aunque sea solo por unos momentos?"

"Definitivamente no," vino la voz de Ojoloco Moody desde la puerta mientras entraba junto a la Directora de Hogwarts a la enfermería. "Hasta que sepamos si Snape está diciendo la verdad, el chico se queda encerrado. Nadie se le acerca hasta que sepamos que es lo que está pasando."

"No puede creerle a Snape!" protestó uno de los gemelos.

"No es cuestión de creencias," dijo McGonagall. "Si hay la más remota posibilidad de que esté en lo correcto, el peligro que Potter representa es demasiado grande para ser ignorado."

La sangre de Hermione se congeló. "A que se refiere con 'peligro'?"

McGonagall les hizo una seña a todos para que se sentaran mientras explicaba. "Severus Snape nos ha dicho que el sexto Horrocrux era el mismo Harry." Sobre la explosión de respuestas enojadas, ella siguió, "Lo sé, comparto su escepticismo. Pero eso explicaría las heridas de Harry."

El grupo hizo silencio. "Heridas?" preguntó Ginny suavemente.

"Su condición no es buena," dijo Madame Pomfrey. "Y su magia… su cuerpo muestra una magia muy extraña. No creo que sea de peligro mortal al momento, pero no estoy segura de cómo tratarlo. Si fue herido por alguno maldición, entonces la herida es… más profunda… de lo que he visto antes."

"Pero…" dijo Hermione débilmente. "Pudo haber sido por destruir uno de los horrocruxes, verdad? Sabemos cuan poderosos eran los hechizos que los protegían, y Harry… bueno, destruyó todos él mismo."

"Por supuesto," dijo Minerva gentilmente. "Te prometo, mi querida Hermione, que nadie está saltando a NINGUNA conclusión, y que nunca actuaría precipitadamente en algo que tuviera que ver con Harry. Vamos a hacer todo lo que sea posible por él, pero no podemos ignorar ninguna posibilidad."

Hubo un silencio mientras todo digerían esto. La mente de Hermione recordó todos los meses desde la batalla final contra Voldemort. Todos habían enloquecido al no saber palabra del destino de Harry. Ron había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios cuando la carta había llegado, pero aunque les había dicho que su amigo estaba vivo… PORQUE se estaba escondiendo de ellos? Había estado tan distante, los últimos meses de la guerra, pero se lo habían atribuido al enfoque de destruir los Horrocruxes y a Voldemort. Todos habían pensado que volvería a casa cuando terminara, a sus amigos, que lo amaban.

Ella nunca hubiera pensado que Harry los abandonaría a todos.

Bill preguntó de repente, "Donde está Snape?"

"También encerrado," dijo Minerva.

"Eso me consuela," murmuró la Sra. Weasley, y hubo un murmullo de aprobación.

"Y Harry…" dijo Ginny. "No está, me refiero a que… no lo han encerrado en una celda, o…"

"Claro que no!" exclamó Madame Pomfrey. "Está aquí en la enfermería, en una habitación privada que imposibilita a su ocupante de usar magia, o de dejar la habitación. Está perfectamente cómodo." Ginny se relajó.

"Igual," se paro Ron, "no debería ser tratado de esta manera –como un maldito criminal! Apuesto lo que sea a que Snape está tratando de ponernos en su contra. A estado con Harry por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo desde que terminó la guerra. Si Harry fue lastimado en la batalla o destruyendo los Horrocruxes, pueden apostar que Snape usaría cualquier excusa para hacerlo peor. Y si está actuando raro ahora, probablemente es porque Snape le hizo algo!"

"SEÑOR Weasley, usted cree que no tengo esto también en consideración?" demandó McGonagall. "Cálmese. Al fin lo tenemos de vuelta entre nosotros, después de que nos hemos empezado a preguntar si lo veríamos otra vez. Y vamos a descubrir que le ha pasado."

"Pero hasta eso, podemos verlo?" preguntó Hermione miserablemente.

"Denle a los Aurores un día o dos para proteger la habitación de mejor manera. Entonces veremos acerca de visitantes." La Profesora McGonagall les dio a todos una sonrisa insegura, y entonces se fue junto con Tonks y Moody de la enfermería, probablemente hacia la habitación de Harry.

Hermione y los Weasleys los vieron salir. Madame Pomfrey también se fue, y con la escuela vacía, la enfermería estaba demasiado silenciosa. Ron se sentó pesadamente sobre una cama. "No nos están diciendo que tan malo piensan que es."

Fleur, que tenía su bonito rostro pálido, se mordió el labio y apretó el hombro de Bill. "Crgees que ellos no saben que le pasa a Haggy?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. "No, peor. Ellos piensan que Snape puede tener razón. Que _Harry_ era uno de los Horrocruxes."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Todos habían corrido hacia Hogwarts con tanta esperanza, escuchando que habían encontrado a Harry, pensando que podrían verlo, hablarle después de tanto tiempo de esperar y no saber nada… esto no era justo.

_Pero claro, la vida nunca antes ha sido justa para nosotros o Harry. Porqué comenzaría ahora?_

"Así que," dijo ella en voz alta, asustando a Ron. "que hacemos ahora?"

Dobby apareció apenas terminó de hablar. El elfo domestico parecía extrañamente solemne, sus ojos tristes, su orejas caídas. Sus calcetines eran iguales. "Señores y señoras por favor vengan con Dobby, hay habitaciones para ustedes aquí en Hogwarts, órdenes de la Directora."

Hermione y los Weasleys intercambiaron miradas, y Ron miró hacia la parte de la enfermería donde se encontraban las habitaciones privadas. Harry estaba tan cerca, pero se sentía muy lejos en ese momento. Finalmente, él dijo, "Seguro, Dobby, te seguimos."

----------------------------------------

Cuando Harry se despertó, no estaba donde él esperaba… más bien en el último lugar donde quería estar. Todavía más endurecedor fue lo que Tonks y Madame Pomfrey le dijeron.

"Encerrado! A que se refieren con 'encerrado'?" demandó. "No pueden hacer que me quede si yo no quiero!"

Madame Pomfrey se veía escandalizada. "Porqué no querrías quedarte? Tus amigos están aquí; han estado muy preocupados por ti, Harry."

Harry suspiró profundamente. Esto era un buen desastre. Así que cambió su táctica. "No lo quise decir de esa forma. Yo… tenía mis razones para irme, pero no fue porque haya olvidado a Ron y Hermione y… los otros. Pero porqué estoy encerrado?"

Tonks parecía incómoda. "Snape dijo unas… extrañas historias cuando te trajo aquí. Él también está encerrado hasta que descubramos que pasa." Harry la miró incrédulo. Que les había dicho ese bastardo? "Dijo tu todavía eres un fragmento de un Horrocrux."

"QUÉ? Ese maldito, mentiroso… debí haber sabido… NO pueden creerle!" gritó Harry. No fue difícil mostrarse angustiado por las noticias… si lo tenían allí por mucho tiempo, podría haber problemas, dependiendo de si Snape los podía convencer. "Es un mentiroso, Tonks, te lo juro, él dijo que me iba a ayudar cuando la guerra terminó… debe haber sido su plan desde el principio!"

Ella evadió sus ojos. "Yo sé que suena loco, pero él dijo que tu no sabrías que te estás rindiendo a éste porque no es un Horrocrux completo. Tampoco posesión, sino algo más… sutil." Ante la mirada incrédula de Harry, ella dijo desesperada, "Moody ordenó que los encerraran a los dos hasta que se supiera que pasaba. Tu magia está un poco… rara."

Harry lanzó las manos hacia arriba. "Entonces que van a hacer?"

"Para empezar, jovencito, vas a comer algo," dijo Madame Pomfrey rápidamente. "Y después la Directora y Alastor Moody vendrán a hablar contigo. Sin duda tu podrás aclarar un poco todo esto."

"Oh, por supuesto que puedo," gruño Harry, pero se calmó y se comió el desayuno que le habían traído. Mientras lo hacía, le preguntó a Tonks, "Dijiste que Ron y Hermione estaban aquí?"

Ella asintió, relajándose un poco. "Y han estado molestando para verte. Ya veremos lo que podamos hacer acerca de eso después de que Minerva y Ojoloco conversen contigo."

Harry pestañeó. "Te refieres a un interrogatorio, verdad?"

Tonks se rió en voz alta. "No seas tonto, Harry. Si no te han arrestado o ni siquiera acusado de ningún crimen, pero hay muchas posibles razones para lo que te está pasando, y hasta que no estemos seguros… bueno, ya sabes, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Anímate, todo va a estar bien." Él suspiró otra vez, y ella lo imitó. "Supongo que te podríamos haber dado una mejor bienvenida. Créeme, a todos no habría gustado que sea diferente."

_Si, claro_, pensó. Todos habían estado muy felices de tomar lo que Snape dijo como una excusa para encerrarlo y atarlo como a una mascota otra vez. Como pudo haber admirado a estas personas una vez? Para ser justos, debería ser al revés. En voz alta, simplemente murmuró, "Maldito Snape. Yo no quería que fuera de esta forma."

"Lo sé," dijo Tonks suavemente. "Tampoco nosotros. Pero te prometo, pequeño, que si él está detrás de esto, si está mintiendo o te lastimó de cualquier forma, va a pagarlo."

Harry dio su primera sonrisa real desde que se había levantado. "Ahora ESE pensamiento me anima."

Tonks sonrió.

-----------------------------------------

Después de pasar una hora hablando con Harry, la Directora McGonagall y Ojoloco Moody salieron para encontrar a unos ansiosos Ron y Hermione. "Bien?" preguntó Hermione sin respirar.

"Tenemos un problema," dijo Moody.

Los dos se congelaron. Minerva dijo amablemente, "Harry admite que él era el sexto Horrocrux."

Ron respiró fuertemente, y Hermione se puso una temblorosa mano en la boca. "Que… qué significa eso?"

"No estamos seguros. El chico dice que lo destruyó, pero…"

"DICE?" Ron se paró y se habría lanzado contra Moody si Hermione no le hubiera cogido del brazo y echado para atrás. "A qué DEMONIOS se refiere con eso? Que Harry está mintiendo? Que Harry es algún espía o Mortífago? Lo va a echar a Azkabán solo por su maldita vigilancia permanente?"

"WEASLEY!" rugió la profesora McGonagall. "Ya es suficiente!" Ron se calló, aunque no estaba menos enojado. "Les dije antes que no tenemos intención de actuar apresuradamente, y eso no ha cambiado! Así que por favor conténgase!"

Hermione empujó firmemente a Ron hacia una silla, "Pero porqué mentiría Harry? Y Voldemort está muerto, así que el Horrocrux tiene que haber sido destruido. Todos nosotros vimos el cuerpo! Si nosotros lo destruimos!"

"Si, pero eso no desacredita completamente la teoría de Snape de que algún fragmento de el Horrocrux puede existir todavía, muy pequeño para alojar a Voldemort, pero suficiente para sobrevivir por si mismo si se vuelve parte del alma de anfitrión, si así quieren llamarlo. El mismo Potter no se daría cuenta de su existencia –para él sería parte de su personalidad, emociones que él mismo siente," explicó Moody.

"Y exactamente que significa eso para Harry?" preguntó Hermione. "Que se está volviendo… malvado?"

"Volverse malvado es una buena forma de ponerlo, si, has entendido las generalidades," dijo el viejo Auror. Ron casi salta otra vez, pero Moody fue más rápido, "SIÉNTATE, niño estúpido! No estoy diciendo que eso es lo que pasó, pero hasta que lo descubramos, no podemos descartarlo!"

"Pero como podemos descubrirlo?" protestó Hermione. "Si el mismo Harry no lo sabe, como lo haremos nosotros?"

"Nosotros, los amigo de Harry y las personas que lo aman, estamos en la mejor posición para juzgar esta posibilidad, Hermione," dijo McGonagall. "Madame Pomfrey continúa estudiando la marca mágica que él está mostrando. Hay muchas otras explicaciones."

"Por ejemplo?" demandó Ron.

Moody se encogió de hombros y comenzó a contar con sus dedos. "Daño al núcleo mágico, alguna clase de hechizo de alcance profundo causado por destruir los Horrocruxes o por pelear con Voldemort –o Snape…"

"Un profundo trauma mental o emocional también puede cambiar la magia individual," sumó la Directora. "El pasado de Harry podría sugerir algo así."

Ron se vio un poco más calmado. "Y entonces que podemos hacer para ayudarlo?"

"Depende," dijo Moody. "Para un daño mágico, tenemos un pelotón de Sanadores e investigadores en el ministerio y San Mungo –y algunos en el Departamento de Misterios. Si el viejo Voldemort consiguió algo especialmente horrible para El-Niño-Que-Vivió, dudo que hayan muchos voluntarios para descifrarlo. Si es algo mental, ehhh, eso es un poco más difícil de curar, pero la gente de San Mungo lo puede ayudar en eso también."

"Y que pasa si resulta ser como Snape dijo, este… fragmento de Horrocrux?" preguntó Hermione. "Como lo podemos destruir sin destruir a Harry?"

Moody hizo una mueca, "No creo que eso pueda hacerse, jovencita."

Ron estuvo de vuelta de pie en un flash. "Usted… usted…" hablaba entrecortadamente, pálido de la furia. "Como puede siquiera SUGERIR…"

"Hay que enfrentar la posibilidad," dijo Moody, sin retroceder ante la rabia de Ron.

"NUNCA!" Rugió Ron, mientras Hermione trataba en vano de calmarlo. "Que esté claro, si usted tan siquiera PIENSA en lastimar a Harry, YO LO MATO!"

"RON!" gritó Hermione, retrocediendo. "Detente! No estás ayudando!"

"ESCUCHASTE lo que dijo?"

"Es solo especulación, Weasley!"

"No cuando está hablando de matar a Harry!"

"ENFRÉNTALO, Weasley!" explotó Moody. "Es mi trabajo contar todas la posibilidades, incluso los peores escenarios. Es mi trabajo enfrentar los hechos! Y el hecho es, que si Potter está cargando un Horrocrux, NO tenemos una manera de destruirlo sin matarlo a él." Se calmó un poco al ver que Ron empezaba a temblar. "Eso no significa que no empecemos a buscar una."

Hermione sintió nauseas. "Y si ese llega a ser el caso?"

"Yo nunca permitiría que Harry Potter fuera lastimado si existe aunque sea la mínima posibilidad de que lo podamos salvar." Dijo McGonagall. "Sabemos que es posible destruir un Horrocrux sin destruir el objeto anfitrión –Albus Dumbledore removió el Horrocrux del anillo de Slytherin sin dañarlo. Pero por el momento, ese tema es abstracto, y debemos concentrarnos en el tema más importante –determinar exactamente QUE está causando la condición de Harry."

Sintiendo que Ron finalmente se había calmado, Hermione asintió. "Ya lo podemos ver?"

McGonagall miró a Moody. "Las barreras son tan poderosas como nos ha sido posible," dijo él. "Está bien por mi."

"Pero no lo cansen," les recomendó Minerva. "Su salud física es más bien frágil por el momento." Hermione asintió, luego agarró el brazo de Ron y lo dirigió hacia el corredor.

"Escucha," le susurró cuando se acercaron a las habitaciones privadas. "No creo que sea bueno decirle a Harry acerca de todo esto. Probablemente ya está suficientemente enojado."

"Crees que ellos le dijeron lo que piensan?" preguntó Ron.

"No lo sé. Pero no va a estar feliz de estar encerrado así. Solo no quiero hacer que se sienta peor." Ron asintió, y encontraron a Madame Pomfrey esperando fuera de una de las habitaciones.

"Ah, me alegra que ustedes dos estén aquí. El pobre chico necesita un poco de compañía."

"Como está?" preguntó Hermione.

"Todavía está débil, si solo pudiera determinar porqué. No lo cansen," les advirtió.

"Lo prometemos," dijo Hermione, y Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas. Miró hacia arriba cuando Ron y Hermione entraron por la puerta, y Hermione dudó- Se veía diferente, pero no malvado o poseído. Estaba más delgado que nunca, su rostro estaba pálido y había una sombra en sus ojos más oscura de lo que ella recordaba. Se veía enfermo y débil, como si su esencia se hubiera desgastado.

"Hola," dijo Ron tentativamente.

Su amigo tragó saliva y miró hacia la pared, su expresión in entendible. Finalmente, dijo, "No estaba seguro si los dejarían venir."

"Peleamos hasta que nos dejaran," le dijo Hermione, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. No lo consiguió muy bien, y Harry falló completamente cuando trató de devolverla. "Nosotros… Harry, de verdad te extrañamos."

"Lo sé," murmuró Harry, mirando hacia el suelo. "Lo siento, yo solo… quería que me dejaran… solo, por un tiempo."

"Un tiempo?" exclamó Ron, y Hermione le miró duramente, pero Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que no se sintió como mucho tiempo," sus ojos se oscurecieron todavía más, esta vez con enojo. "Claro, eso puede tener algo que ver con Snape."

Hermione y Ron se apresuraron a sentarse a los lados de la cama. "Te dijeron lo que dijo?"

"Que estoy poseído, o …infectado, o …algo, si, me lo dijeron." Por primera vez, se veía ansioso, como el Harry más joven que cada vez se les hacía más difícil de recordar. "Ustedes saben que no es cierto, verdad? Le creen?"

"Claro que no!" saltó Hermione, tomándole la mano. Harry suspiró aliviado.

"No sé si McGonagall y Moody me creen. Les dije acerca del Horrocrux, pero… solo eso parece hacerles pensar…"

"Ellos saben que no pueden confiar solo en la palabra de Snape," insistió Hermione. "Están más preocupados acerca de cuan… bueno, cuan enfermo te vez. Cuanto tiempo has estado así?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no lo sé. Creo que empezó antes de la guerra, cuando iba tras lo Horrocruxes, pero… después de que Snape y yo nos fuimos, no recuerdo mucho. Él dijo que me habían maldecido. Parecía que me estaba cuidando, así que le creí."

"Porqué te fuiste con ÉL, Harry?" demandó Ron.

Eso le sacó una risa cansada a Harry, y Hermione se sintió relajarse al ver su rostro avergonzado. "Parecía una buena idea en ese momento. Había visto en el Pensadero las memorias de Dumbledore, ya saben, donde decía que Snape estaba… trabajando para él. Y Snape le había lanzado un maleficio a Voldemort durante la batalla, con eso talvez me salvó la vida. Él me dijo que estaba cumpliendo el último deseo de Dumbledore, que era que me cuidara, y sugirió que nos fuéramos. Yo realmente no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, así que…" Harry no pudo evitar temblar un poco. "Realmente no sé en que estaba pensando. Confié en él, por alguna razón. Ahora parece estúpido haberlo hecho." A Hermione, le preguntó, "Piensas que me Confundió o algo?"

Ella arrugó el seño. "Es difícil saberlo sin buscar en su varita o en tu marca mágica, pero Madame Pomfrey podrá descubrirlo. 'Confundus' es difícil de encontrar, pero lo que sea que te ha debilitado debe ser más fuerte. Si podemos encontrar que maleficio es, talvez todavía podríamos encontrar su rastro en la varita de Snape, y entonces si te Confundió o algo no importaría mucho."

"Idiota," murmuró Ron.

"Les han dicho cuando me van a dejar salir de aquí?" preguntó Harry.

"Hasta que puedan probar si Snape está mintiendo o no, supongo," dijo Hermione. Harry se arrimó a la cama, y ella le palmeó el brazo sentidamente. "No es nuestra decisión, sabes. Yo tuve que detener a Ron para que no estrangulara a Moody con sus propias manos."

"Ya le voy a dar su vigilancia permanente," dijo Ron, y Harry sonrió.

"Gracias. Si ustedes dos me creen, supongo que… bueno, eso cuanta como algo."

"Cuenta MUCHO, amigo," le dijo Ron.

"Les ofrecí tomar Varitaserum, pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que estoy muy débil," suspiró Harry. "Así que realmente no puedo probar lo que estoy diciendo, y ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran si deciden creerle a Snape."

"No me importa lo que diga Snape; no dejaremos que te hagan nada."

"Snape quiere que me maten, verdad?"

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. Trató –y falló –de sentarse rápidamente. "No te canses," dijo Hermione. "Snape no ha dicho nada en particular, pero supongo que eso es lo que se propone. No te preocupes, no llegará a eso. Ni siquiera cerca,"

Harry se acostó otra vez y miró al techo. "Dumbledore me dijo, en quinto año… que cuando Voldemort quería poseerme, no era para destruir a Dumbledore. Era para hacer que Dumbledore me destruyera a mi. Lo escuché decirlo… en el Departamento de Misterios. 'Mata al chico ahora,'"

La garganta de Hermione se secó. "Oh, Harry…"

"Todo va a estar bien. Te lo juro, amigo, estará bien."

Harry asintió sin mirarlos, y su expresión se endureció más que nunca. "Estás cansado?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Si, lo siento, yo… me canso fácilmente. Ojala supiera porqué." Harry cerró sus ojos.

"Tranquilízate," de dijo Ron. "Lo descubriremos." Los dos se levantaron.

"Descansa un poco," de dijo Hermione. "Nos veremos luego, si? El resto de Weasleys están aquí. Ellos también quieren verte."

Harry abrió los ojos, aunque no los miró a ellos.. "Está… Ginny?"

Ambos sonrieron. "Si. Snape mejor se aleja de ella," dijo Ron. "Nos aseguraremos de que venga sola." Le guiñó un ojo. Harry se sonrojó.

Hermione se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla. "Nos vemos luego."

"Adiós."

Salieron de la habitación privada y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. "Esto es ridículo. No puedo creer que Moody y la Directora puedan creerle a Snape," escupió Hermione.

"Si, estoy más seguro que nunca de que es solo Harry. Igual, seguro te creen más a ti que a mi, así que me alegra de que pienses lo mismo," le dijo Ron.

Ella se detuvo y se sentó al borde de la ventana, mirando hacia los terrenos vacíos. "Puedo ver que no se está sintiendo bien, y supongo que no es 'el mismo', pero que rayos esperaban que pasara? Tuvo que perseguir esos Horrocruxes, realizar un maldito EXORCISMO en el mismo –tienes idea de cuantas personas han muerto haciendo eso? Fuera de las pocas que se han atrevido a intentarlo?"

Ron negó con la cabeza. "Pero Harry es más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros. Dumbledore perdió su mano, y solo se deshizo de una de esas cosas! Nosotros vimos a Harry después de la copa y el colgante, y él lo logró! Yo escuché a los Aurores decir que todavía estaba levantado cuando la batalla terminó."

"El último hombre levantado," murmuró Hermione. Viendo el rostro confundido de Ron, negó con la cabeza. "Nada, de todos modos, si, estoy bastante segura que lo que sea que le pase a Harry, no se ha hecho malvado ni se está 'volviendo malvado', o lo que sea que Moody dijo."

-------------------------------------

El almuerzo vino y se fue con no menos de tres peleas de gritos entre la Directora, los Aurores, y los amigos de Harry. El Profesor Lupin había llegado mientras Harry estaba con Ron y Hermione, desesperado por verlo, pero los Aurores y Madame Pomfrey se había rehusado, y ni Remus ni Hagrid habían quedado felices por eso. Entonces Ron y Hermione regresaron de su visita a reportar al resto de los preocupados Weasleys que aunque Harry parecía enfermo e infeliz, no podía estar cargando un fragmento del alma de Voldemort dentro de él.

Eso fue suficiente para Ginny, pero para su enojo, Moody estaba receloso de dejarla visitar a Harry, y Madame Pomfrey no quería más de una visita al día para evitar cansar a Harry. La posición de la enfermera la podía aceptar; la de Moody, la enfurecía. "Soy solo un año menor que ellos dos," le decía, gesticulando hacia Ron y Hermione, "Y he visto tanta acción en la guerra como ellos! Y soy MÁS que capaz de cuidarme sola en caso de que Harry se vuelva loco y trate de asesinarme –lo cual dudo que pase!"

"Puse algunos de mis Detectores de Oscuridad afuera de su habitación." Dijo Moody. "El espejo de Enemigos no mostró nada, pero el Sensor de Secretos se puso como loco."

"Yo no lo escuché." Dijo Madame Pomfrey sorprendida.

"No era tan Ruidoso."

"Y lo habría sido si la fuente de maldad estuviera tan cerca como Harry," apuntó Hermione. "Este castillo siempre ha estado lleno de pequeñas sorpresas, desde la Cámara de los Secretos hasta… hasta… Snape!"

La expresión de Moody les dijo que no podía negar el sentido de esas palabras, pero le dijo a la Directora, "De todos modos, esto no me gusta. Algo no está bien con ese chico."

"Por supuesto que algo no está bien!" explotó Hermione. "Ha pasado por casi ocho años de infierno absoluto, entre Voldemort, los Mortífagos, la guerra, los Horrocruxes, las muertes, Snape, y Ustedes! Que esperan de él realmente, que esté feliz y sonriente?"

"De verdad, Hermione!" dijo McGonagall, pero Hermione siguió.

"Ustedes siempre han estado muy felices de dejar que Harry corriera a pelear sus batallas por ustedes!" lloró ella, y varias lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro. "Cuanto bien les hicieron los Detectores de Oscuridad para detener a Quirrell, el diario, el Basilisco, Colagusano, Barty Crouch, Draco Malfoy, y el resto? Donde estaban USTEDES cuando Harry estuvo atrapado en el Torneo de los tres Magos y los secuestraron y tuvo que ver al pobre Cedric morir? Donde estaban USTEDES cuando Umbridge y Fudge lo desacreditaban y su padrino fue asesinado en una batalla justo frente a él? Cuando Dumbledore lo convirtió en una maldita ARMA en vez de un ser humano? Lo siento!" lloró mientras Hagrid y algunos Weasleys comenzaban a protestar. "Yo sé que lo amaban! Harry también, más que nadie. Yo lo amaba también, pero él nunca debió dejar que estas cosas le pasaran a SU estudiante en SU escuela y NUNCA lo voy a perdonar por eso!" Ginny tragó saliva mientras Hermione dejaba de gritar y se lanzaba a los brazos de Ron, llorando furiosamente.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, Ginny se giró hacia los adultos. "Hablando del diario y del Basilisco, creo que tengo derecho de ver a Harry," dijo ella. "Especialmente si él preguntó por mi." La directora, Madame Pomfrey, y los Aurores intercambiaron miradas incómodas, pero Ginny no desistió.

El profesor Lupin se aclaró la garganta. "Si Ginny fuera tan amable de decirle a Harry que estoy aquí, yo puedo esperar hasta después de que ella lo halla visto. Estoy seguro de que ella será compañía más atractiva que yo," dijo, sonriéndole y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tonks.

"Harry va a estar feliz de saber que usted vino," dijo Ginny. "Me aseguraré de decírselo." Entonces dio la vuelta para encarar a los Aurores, cruzada de brazos y con las cejas levantadas.

McGonagall asintió lentamente. "Muy bien, Señorita Weasley. Después de usted, a menos de que Madame Pomfrey esté en desacuerdo, no habrá más visitas el día de hoy." Hubieron varios suspiros de parte de los otros Weasleys (y Hagrid), pero ninguno protestó. "Puede ir."

Ginny corrió todo el camino hacia la enfermería.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que ella vendría. Ya la estaba esperando cuando ella entró en la habitación. Se sentó apenas se abrió la puerta. "Ginny!"

Ella vaciló un poco, pero avanzó el corto espacio que quedaba hasta la cama y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él. Harry devolvió el abrazo fuertemente. "Estás bien?" demandó ella sin aliento.

"Ahora lo estoy. Tenía miedo de que no te dejaran venir," dijo él desde su cabello. Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba contra su pecho.

"Yo también," se rió ella, después lo soltó y le miró. "Te vez terrible!"

"Gracias," dijo Harry secamente.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Él se sentó en la cama, dejando que su cabeza colgara. "Supongo que he estado mejor."

Ginny se sentó a su lado. "Crees que Madame Pomfrey ha hecho algún progreso?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry le dijo, "Algunas Pociones Restauradoras y Hechizos Sanadores generales, pero nada más." Se atrevió a mirarla fugazmente. "Supongo que Ron y Hermione te contaron lo que Snape dijo de mi?"

Ginny se rió. "No te preocupes, nadie le cree. Hermione se lo hizo saber a McGonagall y Moody durante el almuerzo. Ron ha perdido el control al menos tres veces, pero creo que no se lo esperaban de Hermione. Fue algo gracioso."

Harry forzó una carcajada, pero se alejó de ella. "Odio esto."

"Yo también, todos lo hacemos."

"Me siento como… como… un prisionero. O como si estuviera encerrado con los Dursleys otra vez. Siempre dicen que es para protegerme, y siempre tienen una excusa para no decirme lo que pasa." Le pegó a la almohada junto a él y Ginny hizo un sonido amable. "Como si fuera muy delicado para manejar mi propia vida."

"Lo sé," suspiró Ginny. "Créeme. De verdad sé como se siente. Te acuerdas en Grimmauld Place, el verano después del Torneo de los Tres Magos? Mamá me enviaba a la cama cada vez que hablaban de la Orden y la Guerra. Yo era la única que no podía saber nada."

Harry asintió. "Si, supongo que tu entre todas las personas entiende como es… es tan injusto. Y ahora que soy mayor de edad, y ellos vienen con otra excusa para encerrarme."

Ginny puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Espera un poco. No te mantendrán aquí por mucho tiempo; no les vamos a dejar."

"Y como van a hacer eso?" preguntó él, encontrando sus ojos.

Ella sonrió, "Bueno, te podemos ayudar a escapar si es necesario!"

Dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, él suspiró. "Desearía que lo hicieran. Si me quedo aquí mucho tiempo, me voy a volver loco." Miró hacia arribe y vio la expresión especulativa de Ginny. "Sabes que barreras le pusieron a esta habitación?"

"No," dijo Ginny lentamente. "Pero apuesto a que Hermione podría averiguarlo."

"Seguramente," confirmó Harry. "El problema es, que no sé si ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarnos; ya sabes como es acerca de las reglas."

"Cierto, pero ella es la mejor de nosotros para investigar algo así. Y está muy enojada por todo esto, y ella sabe que Snape está mintiendo. Apuesto que la puedo convencer si es que no te dejan salir pronto."

Harry gruñó. "Es solo que no quiero esperar hasta que ELLOS decidan si estoy listo. No tienen derecho, Ginny, ya no! Soy mayor de edad, vencí al maldito de Voldemort, ahora solo quiero que me dejen en paz!"

Ginny arrugó en entrecejo, dándose cuenta de que Harry hablaba en serio. "A donde irías?"

"No lo sé, algún lugar donde ya no tuviera que ser la mascota de Hogwarts o del Ministerio." Vio su cara atónita y dijo. "Bueno, es que eso es lo que soy para ellos! Siempre ha sido así! Y fui YO quien derrotó a Voldemort, pero todavía me tratan como si estuviera hecho de cristal! Estoy cansado de esto!"

"Te mereces algo mejor que eso." Dijo Ginny, mirándose las manos.

"Algo mucho mejor," dijo él, acercándose a ella. "Ginny, puedo confiar en ti? A través de toda la guerra, me han presionado, me han dicho lo que tenía que hacer y cuando lo tenía que hacer, me mantenían en la oscuridad, para complacerlos a ELLOS. Es que nadie puede hacer algo por MI, ahora que ya hice lo que ellos querían?"

Ginny asintió lentamente. "Pero que hay de lo que te tiene enfermo?" le preguntó ella, bajando la voz como si tuviera miedo de que la escucharan. "Todavía tienes que recibir un tratamiento para eso –que pasa si te encuentras solo en algún lado y se pone peor?"

"Yo puedo investigar sobre maleficios y magia oscura tan bien como Hermione si lo necesito." Sintiendo que se resistía, él dijo. "O sino me puedo internar en San Mungo, pero por lo menos lo estaré haciendo por mi propia voluntad."

"Buen punto," dijo ella. Él buscó su mirada, tratando de convencerla de su sinceridad. "A donde irías? O solo vas a desaparecer otra vez?"

"Eso depende de si McGonagall y el Ministerio están dispuestos a dejarme solo. Si ellos solo me dejaran en paz, no habría razón para que yo me fuera. Podría… ya sabes, conseguir un lugar para vivir, algo mío, y… comenzar una nueva vida." Ahora ella lo estaba mirando seriamente. Así que siguió, "No es mucho pedir. No tenemos que separarnos otra vez."

"Odiaría eso," admitió ella.

"Yo también," susurró él, acercándose a ella. "Te extrañe, Ginny. Mucho. Habían cosas que tenía que hacer durante la Guerra, pero ahora que todo terminó… podemos… estar juntos." Le dio una sonrisa tímida. "No me importaría mucho si tu quisieras venir conmigo, si yo tuviera que escapar, claro. Solo los dos?"

Ginny pareció buscar en sus ojos, y luego se acercó, y el la besó suavemente, ofreciendo todavía otro incentivo más. "Si solo pudiera salir de aquí, la guerra terminó; podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos."

"Y que hay de Ron y Hermione?" preguntó ella.

"Depende de si ellos van a ayudarme o a interponerse," dijo él firmemente.

"Voy a necesitar su ayuda al menos para quitar las barreras de la habitación," replicó ella. Se sentó alejándose de él, mordiéndose el labio. "Yo creo que si nos ayudarían. De verdad piensan que McGonagall y los Aurores se pasaron de la raya esta vez, encerrándote aquí."

Él se acercó a ella. "Entonces lo harás?"

Ginny se levantó y empezó a caminar. "Tu Saeta de Fuego sigue aquí. La dejaste el año pasado. Yo también tengo mi escoba… soportarías un viaje largo? Así podemos salir de los terrenos, más rápido que correr para desaparecernos. Ron y Hermione… bueno, no lo sé, Ron todavía no a comprado una escoba nueva."

"Podríamos quedar para encontrarnos en algún lugar," sugirió Harry.

Ginny se apoyó a la pared, pero movió la cabeza pensativamente. "El único problema es que Moody y McGonagall siguen hablando del enorme peligro que sería si hubiera la más remota posibilidad de que Snape estuviera en lo cierto. No les va a gustar que te escapes antes de que puedan confirmarlo."

"No me importa. Realmente ya no es su problema lo que tenga en la cabeza, verdad?" dijo Harry fríamente. "Voldemort está muerto. Ya tuvieron su oportunidad de hacer conmigo lo que quisieran."

Ella asintió lentamente. "Dudo que Madame Pomfrey me deje volver hoy, pero reuniré a Ron y Hermione en la biblioteca esta noche. A ver si empezamos a investigar sobre como sacar las barreras de la habitación."

Harry se levantó de la cama y la besó. Ella titubeó por un momento, y luego profundizó el beso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él. "Yo sabía que podía confiar en ti," le susurró Harry. Recordaba cuanto disfrutaba besándola, pero ahora solo era la satisfacción de que había logrado que ella lo ayudara.

Podría ser que Ron y Hermione no estuvieran felices con este plan, pero una vez que hubiera salido, podía dejarlos si lo necesitaba. Esos viejos amigos era como una vaga memoria de su niñez, aburrida y tediosa. Ahora tenía su vida, su propio poder, y pronto ganaría su libertad. Si esas viejas amistades –y amores –le eran útiles por última vez, eso no le molestaba.

-----------------------------------------

Ron y Hermione iban de camino a la cena cuando Ginny regresaba de la enfermería. "Como le va?" preguntó Ron, mirando su expresión.

"Donde está McGonagall?" preguntó ella secamente.

"En el Gran Comedor con todos los demás," dijo Hermione confundida. "Harry está bien?" Ginny no respondió, sino que empezó a caminar tan rápido que ellos prácticamente tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla. "Que es lo que pasa?"

Ginny blandió su varita y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y ella marchó directo a la Mesa Principal donde la Directora y los dos Aurores estaban sentados con Remus Lupin y sus padres. "Viste a Harry, cariño?" le preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

Ginny dirigió su mirada a la Profesora McGonagall. "Donde está Snape?"

"Encerrado en una torre," respondió ella.

Ginny se mantuvo firmemente en estado calmado –para mantener las emociones que se revolvían en su estómago y en su corazón.

"Déjelo salir. Está diciendo la verdad."

_**Continuará…**_

_Harry sobrestimó a Ginny, y ahora ella y Snape deben convencer a todos los demás para que acepten la fea realidad. Comienza una batalla en contra del tiempo para encontrar una manera de pelear con el monstruo que está tomando poder en el alma de Harry Potter en el Capítulo Cinco: Un Extraño Conocido!_

Si, lo sé, prometí q iba a actualizar este capítulo hace días…… pero al final resultó que no tenía tanto tiempo libre como yo pensaba, y no contaba con que este capítulo sea más largo que los anteriores… así que bueno, aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste, y espero poder tener el próximo capítulo pronto (no vuelvo a prometer fechas).

Y en una nota extra para los que no les gusta la pareja HP/GW (o incluso para quienes entraron en esta historia pensando que era slash) LO SÉ!!!! A mi tampoco me gusta esa pareja!!! Pero al fin y al cabo no es mi historia… yo solo la traduzco. Y si les hace sentir mejor, esta relación no va a ser relevante, aunque si se menciona de vez en cuando. Podríamos solo… er… dejarlo de lado? Créanme, el resto de la trama lo vale.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡R&R!!!!!!!**


	5. Un Extraño Conocido

**Capítulo Cinco: Un Extraño Conocido**

"Ginny," dijo Ron con expresión incrédula. "De que… DIABLOS… estás hablando?"

Respirando despacio, Ginny repitió lo que había dicho, sosteniéndole la mirada a la Profesora McGonagall. "El Profesor Snape está diciendo la verdad. Ese no es Harry, o… al menos, no solamente Harry."

Mientras los otros empezaban a protesta o preguntar, la Directora hizo una seña para que se hicieran silencio. Buscando los ojos de Ginny, le dijo gentilmente. "Díganos, Srta. Weasley. Qué pasó?"

Forzándose a si misma a ignorar los horrorizados rostros a su alrededor, Ginny dijo, "Me pidió que le ayudara a romper las barreras de la enfermería y a escaparse. Al principio pensé que solo estaba enojado por estar encerrado, pero… hay algo más. En sus ojos." Finalmente mirando a Ron y Hermione, que innegablemente habían sido más cercanos a Harry de lo que ella podría ser, les explicó con voz leve, "No me sorprende que no lo pudieran ver –para afuera, Harry solo parece enojado e irracional, pero… lo reconocí. Está muy dentro de él; no creo que ni él mismo se de cuenta, como Snape dijo." Pánico, tristeza, y viejas pesadillas trataban de ofuscarla. _Enfócate Ginny! Concéntrate! Tienes que convencerlos! Por Harry!_ "Ya lo he visto antes," murmuró.

El rostro de Hermione mostró que había comprendido, y se puso pálida. Los hermanos de Ginny y sus padres también se dieron cuenta de lo que trataba de decir. "Cuando escribía en el diario de Tom Riddle en mi primer año, hacia el final, cuando ya no era capaz de… resistirme, de hecho lo podía ver. Cara a cara. Un chico, el mismo que Harry vio. Y fue hasta que estuve completamente bajo su control que me di cuenta lo que tenía en los ojos. Es rojo. Rojo y simplemente… malvado. Calculador y manipulador y sin importarle nada de nadie." Ella los miró a todos e insistió fervientemente, "Está dentro de Harry. Se los digo, yo lo vi. Nunca lo he olvidado."

La Profesora McGonagall caminó desde la Mesa principal y le acercó a Ginny una silla. "Siéntese, Señorita Weasley." Puso un vaso de agua helada en la mano de Ginny, y miró a los otros mientras Ginny sorbía y trataba de no vomitar. "No puedo tomar este reporte a la ligera. Esta jovencita podría ser la única persona aparte de Albus Dumbledore y el mismo Harry que ha estado en contacto cercano con Lord Voldemort."

"Hay alguien más, Minerva," dijo Remus despacio. "Aunque me asuste decirlo. Severus Snape. Él ha estado más cerca de Voldemort que cualquiera de nosotros, incluyendo Albus."

"No," respiró Ron. "Harry no puede…"

"Cada Segundo que gastemos negándolo es un segundo que esa _cosa_ utiliza para tomar control!" siseó Ginny.

"Silencio! Todos!" ordenó la Directora. "Alastor, lo primero que debemos hacer es pedirle a Severus que repita lo que dijo bajo Varitaserum."

Moody asintió y se empezó a levantar, pero Ron protesto, "Harry les ofreció hacer eso también!"

"Ni hablar!" dijo Madame Pomfrey. "Física y mágicamente está demasiado débil para administrarle esa poción. Podría dañar su mente permanentemente."

En voz muy baja, como si de verdad no quisiera decirlo, Hermione murmuró. "Seguro que Harry ya sabía eso. Pasamos tres días viendo Pociones Peligrosas en la clase de Slughorn el año pasado: si alguna persona ha tenido cualquier herida o ha sufrido de shock mágico recientemente, Varitaserum es demasiado fuerte. Es una de las pociones más riesgosas de usar. Él debió haber sabido que incluso si ofrecía tomarla no había manera de que Madame Pomfrey accediera."

Ron se quedó boquiabierto, pero aparentemente no encontraba algo que decir. Así que solo se quedó mirando a Ginny y Hermione como si no pudiera creer que estuvieran haciendo esto. "Ginny?" dijo la Sra. Weasley en voz baja. "Estás absolutamente segura?"

Ginny se giró hacia su madre y asintió. "Está dentro de Harry. Yo lo vi. Lo sentí. Si es cierto que Harry no lo sabe, entonces él no esperaría que yo lo reconociera."

Remus se giró a Ron y Hermione. "Y ustedes dos no vieron nada… sospechoso, en su comportamiento o en sus ojos?"

"Honestamente, nada. Y sigo pensando acerca de la conversación que tuvimos." Dijo Hermione miserablemente. "Parecía cansado, y un poco enfermo… y realmente no le miré mucho a los ojos porque en realidad él no nos miró."

"Me pregunto," dijo Tonks, "Talvez fue más precavido con ustedes dos? Porque son los que mejor lo conocen?"

"Pero qué habríamos visto? Nosotros nunca hemos visto a Voldemort –aunque supongo que si sus ojos se volvían rojos, me hubiera dado cuenta," dijo Ron.

"Se habrían dado cuenta de que no es él mismo –en serio, más que solo estar enfermo," dijo Bill, sentándose al lado de Ginny y poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella. "Tiene sentido, saben? Cuando una persona es hechizada para cambiar su comportamiento, lo que intriga a las personas es que las personas queridas ven ese cambio de personalidad, que la víctima está haciendo cosas que nunca habría hecho. A veces se refleja físicamente, en los ojos o en otras partes, pero no siempre. Si Harry no sabe que algo cambió en sus ojos y no pensaba que Ginny lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para ver su cambio de comportamiento, podría arriesgarse a mirarla."

"Rayos." Murmuró uno de los gemelos.

Ron cayó en una silla. "No puedo creer que esto esté pasando." Pero ya no negaba vehementemente la teoría de Snape y Ginny.

Justo entonces, Moody abrió la puerta, y miró hacia adentro. "Directora?" y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliera.

"Regresaré pronto," le dijo ella a los otros. "Nadie –ni siquiera tu, Poppy –debe acercarse a la enfermería." Ginny se dio cuenta de que movía la varita mientras decía esto, haciendo que sospechara que alguna barrera extra o encantamiento respaldaba sus palabras.

-------------------------------

Minerva siguió a Alastor hacia el pasillo. "Bien?"

El Viejo Auror asintió hacia ella, "Está diciendo la verdad. Le dejé a que se recuperara de la poción, pero le di las tres gotas completas y me repitió la historia otra vez. Cada palabra. El hombre siempre ha sido brillante en pociones, pero no puede engañar a Varitaserum. Está convencido de que el chico tiene un fragmento de horrocrux en él, que se alimenta de su alma, y después de lo que dicho la chica Weasley, es algo obvio que está en lo cierto."

Minerva suspiró levemente y cerró los ojos. "Así que esto es. La peor explicación posible. Pobre Harry."

"Lo más seguro es que Potter no se de cuenta de lo que le está pasando. Pero Snape tiene un punto –ese chico es tan poderoso que si se nos vuelve oscuro…" Moody hizo una mueca. "No podemos dejar que eso pase, Minerva. A cualquier costo."

Respirando profundamente, ella dijo. "Entonces liberemos a Severus. Me rehúso a considerar dañar un pelo de la cabeza de ese chico hasta que hayamos buscado con todos los recursos del mundo mágico. Y Severus puede ser el mejor recurso que tenemos."

"Cierto. Iré a buscarlo." Moody empezó a caminar por el corredor, pero miró hacia atrás con expresión pensativa. "Es interesante. Él realmente odia a Potter, con pasión. Pero se está tomando en serio su promesa a Dumbledore. Salvará al chico o morirá en el intento."

Minerva negó con la cabeza. "La motivación que mueve a Severus Snape siempre ha sido una gran fuente de confusiones."

--------------------------------

Moody regresó a la habitación de Snape y le dio una poción para aliviar los últimos efectos de Varitaserum. Una vez que se le hubieron pasado, Severus sacudió la cabeza y miró al viejo. "Bien?"

"Sígueme."

Severus fue dirigido al Gran Comedor, para sorpresa suya. Había esperado que su historia bajo Varitaserum ayudara a su caso, pero no había esperado que lo dejaran completamente libre. Pero era claro que lo estaban haciendo, por las expresiones incómodas de los Weasleys y los viejos amigos de Potter que estaban allí reunidos. La razón seguía siendo un misterio para Severus hasta que una solemne Ginevra Weasley se alejó de su familia. Entonces sumó dos y dos.

"Lo viste?"

La chica asintió. "Tú también."

"Así es"

"Sabes como ayudarlo?"

"He tenido tiempo para considerar varias opciones, pero en este momento son todas teóricas."

Ella miró alrededor de los escépticos rostros de los admiradores de Potter, y miró de vuelta a Severus. "Entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer."

----------------------------------

Media hora después, habían volúmenes de cada sección de la biblioteca –incluyendo de la Sección Prohibida –descansando en las mesas del Gran Comedor, junto con pilas de pergaminos viejos, unas cuantas tablas de cera y piedra, cuadernos, e ingredientes para pociones. Nadie sentía muchas ganas de comer la cena, y aunque ya era muy tarde, nadie tenía ganas de ir a dormir.

"Como creen que Harry va a reaccionar cuando se de cuenta que sabemos?" les preguntó Granger mientras escribía notas desde el enorme texto en el que estaba buscando.

Moody se encogió de hombros. "Puede ser que todavía lo niegue –el no se ha dado cuenta de que algo le ha pasado. O talvez deje de fingir.

"Si ese es el caso, deberían prepararse para una buena cantidad de malas experiencias," les dijo Snape. "El comportamiento de Potter dio un giro bastante sádico cuando estuvo en mi compañía." La chica lo miró fijamente, y su rostro se tornó ligeramente verde.

"Supongo que tu lo sabes todo acerca de gente sádica," murmuró Ron Weasley. Granger tuvo la decencia de darle un codazo por debajo de la mesa.

"Eso no ayuda!"

Severus no se intimido ni un poco ante la hostilidad del chico, miró a su alrededor y encontró la mirada resentida de varios personas del clan Weasley, la madre y los gemelos, y la mirada simplemente incómoda del padre y los dos hermanos mayores. Lo interesante era que solo la hija parecía estar completamente cómoda trabajando con Snape. Pero claro, talvez eso no debía ser del todo sorprendente; la chica Weasley era la única que en la habitación que sabía _precisamente_ a lo que se enfrentaban, aparte del mismo Severus. Ella y él habían tenido la mala suerte de experimentar el lado más atractivo del Señor Oscuro –y también el más manipulador e incitador, en vez de simplemente amenazante.

Ese lado del Señor Oscuro era, en la opinión de Snape, mucho más peligroso. Sin duda Ginevra Weasley también lo sabía.

"Estás buscando un montón de información acerca de Legilimencia," observó ella, acercándose con un viejo volumen acerca de posesión demoníaca.

Sin quitar la mirada del texto que estaba leyendo, él replicó, "Creo que será necesario en el proceso de descubrir un tratamiento para Potter." Desde el rabillo del ojo, vio a Granger levantarse y caminar hacia esta sección de la mesa, junto con Lupin, los Aurores, y McGonagall.

"Cual es tu teoría?" preguntó Moody abiertamente.

"No tengo una teoría definida de cómo remover el fragmento de Horrocrux del alma del chico," dijo Severus. "Pero estoy convencido de que vamos a necesitar la cooperación de Potter para hacerlo."

"Pero dijiste que el mismo Harry no sabe que esa cosa está dentro de él," dijo el mayor de los hermanos Weasleys.

Severus asintió. "Por lo cual, debemos determinar donde termina el Horrocrux y comienza Potter. Y encontrar una forma de separarlos a los dos –confinar el Horrocrux de su alma –por lo menos para que la verdadera personalidad de Potter emerja. Una vez que eso esté hecho, suponiendo que podemos evitar hacerlo sin dañar su mente o su memoria, el chico va a estar conciente de los que pasó, y nos va a poder ayudar."

"Por eso trajiste esos," dijo Granger, apuntando a un libro acerca de tratamiento mágico de varias personalidades y otros desórdenes mentales en magos.

"Y es por eso que necesito emplear Legilimencia," terminó Severus, "Si puedo encontrar el enlace entre las dos almas eso me va a permitir, al menos temporalmente, hacer una barrera entre ellas. O más bien asistir a la mente de Potter para eso."

"Alguna ves has sanado mentes?" preguntó la chica Weasley, leyendo un libro sobre el hombro de Granger. "Dice que para eso hay que ser Maestro en Legilimencia."

"No tengo certificados formales en eso, pero estoy confiado de que mi nivel de habilidad en Magia de la Mente es la de un Maestro," replicó Severus. Granger parecía insegura, pero la Srta. Weasley asintió.

"Dice que la barrera entre dos personalidades es fácil de encontrar."

"Eso es en caso de que el mago esté sufriendo un desorden metal. Eso está relegado solo al cerebro, Srta. Weasley. El caso de Potter incluye el alma, el propio núcleo y fuente de toda individualidad, magia, razón, y emoción de un ser humano. Las líneas de las personalidades de un individuo se confunden allí, porque se enredan e intercalan. La Oclusión Profunda se ha usado para remover un maleficio del alma de un individuo, pero el maleficio deja algo de magia externa. Para confinar el Horrocrux, tengo que distinguir entre las dos almas. Incluso con dos individuos tan diferentes como Harry Potter y el Señor Oscuro, la dificultad es enorme."

Se sorprendió de ver cuan calmadamente la chica encontraba sus ojos y aceptaba los hechos sin dudar. "Pero crees que lo puedes hacer."

No era una pregunta. Era una observación. Severus no pudo dejar de sentir algo de respeto hacia ella. Había un entendimiento entre los que habían soportado la fuerza completa de la influencia del Señor que no se podía terminar o negar. Así que encontró más fácil de lo esperado hablar abiertamente con ella. "Así es."

----------------------------------------

Ginny insistió en ir con ellos a la enfermería el día siguiente, cuando Snape y los Aurores decidieron que la investigación preliminar estaba tan completa como pudieran. "Sabremos como proceder una vez que Snape le de una mirada a lo que pasa en la cabeza de Potter." Dijo Moody.

Hermione, Ron, y el resto de los Weasleys fueron también, pero solo Ginny llegó hasta la habitación de Harry. Al principio, los otros protestaron, hasta que Snape le informó, "Les aviso que deben permanecer alejados si no soportan la idea de que usemos la fuerza con su querido Potter."

"Fuerza?" repitió la madre de Ginny, incrementando la presión.

"El chico no va a cooperar cuando se de cuenta de que ni historia ha sido verificada. Se va a resistir, Señora. El cuanto se resista determinará cuanta fuerza utilicemos con él hasta que yo pueda utilizar Legilimencia."

Hermione lo tomó sorprendentemente bien, aunque no pidió ir ella también a la habitación. Ginny asumió correctamente que una vez que Hermione no pudiera negar la verdad de la situación, se las ingeniaría para aplicar su intelecto y empujar sus emociones, si importar cuan intensas éstas sean. Eso era algo bueno; necesitaban que el cerebro de Hermione funcionara a su total capacidad. "Lo vas a desmayar?"

Snape negó con la cabeza. "Necesita estar consiente. Afortunadamente, el chico nunca aprendió a cerrar su mente. Así que solo necesitamos retenerlo físicamente."

Esa frase tenía desagradables implicaciones, por supuesto; sin duda todos habían visto una fotografía mental de Harry siendo atado a una silla. El equivalente mágico probablemente fuera necesario.

Ginny fue la primera en entrar a la habitación. Harry se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa extraña al verla… pero se puso pálido cuando Snape la siguió. Parecía totalmente congelado cuando Moody y McGonagall los siguieron.

Su mirada cayó en Ginny otra vez. Las palabras le zumbaban en la cabeza como si fueran abejas, volando demasiado rápido para poder entenderla, así que no dijo nada. Fue Snape el que rompió el silencio. "Buen intento, Sr. Potter."

Harry trató de atacarlo. Que bien haría eso, Ginny no lo sabía, mientras la Directora McGonagall la atraía hacia atrás de Snape y Moody. Un simple hechizo tiró a Potter hacia atrás, y los dos avanzaron. "Podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o de la forma difícil, Potter!" gruñó Moody, pero Harry no estaba de humor para escuchar.

"Aléjense de mi!" gritó él, y agarró la lámpara de la mesita de noche, listo para utilizarla como un arma.

Snape hizo uso de su varita. _"Mesmerus!"_

Una luz blanca salió de ésta, iluminando a Harry por medio segundo, y después él se quedó quieto, sosteniendo la lámpara, con una mirada desenfocada en su rostro. Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrada al brazo de McGonagall, con la Directora firmemente sosteniéndola a ella. "Hechizo de Trance –bien pensado," murmuró Moody. "Yo iba a intentar _Imperio_, pero él se le resiste."

Snape caminó hacia adelante y quitó la lámpara de las manos de Harry. Harry arrugó en entrecejo, como si estuviera tratando de conseguir la fuerza para pelear, pero parecía incapacitado de enfocarse lo suficiente para reaccionar. Entonces Moody fue hasta él y tomándolo de los brazos lo condujo hacia la silla. Ginny tragó con dificultad. Los ojos de Harry estaban medio cerrados, y parecía algo tieso mientras se movía, con su cabeza colgándole de un lado. Moody hizo un hechizo que lo ató a la silla, y luego le hizo una seña a Snape.

"Te toca."

Snape se arrodilló en frente de Harry y levantó la varita. _"Finite."_ El trance se fue, y Harry parpadeó, pero Snape comenzó el otro hechizo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. _"Legilimens!"_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, pero Snape le sostenía los lados de la cara y lo miraba fijamente, sin duda entrando en su mente con más fuerza de lo que Harry pudiera pelear.

Ginny dio un gritito, dándose cuenta solo entonces de que estaba aguantándose la respiración. Moody la miró. "Cuanto tiempo?" preguntó ella ahogándose.

El Viejo Auror levantó los hombros. "No hay forma de saberlo. Vamos afuera, querida. No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí."

------------------------------

Entrar en la mente de Harry Potter fue fácil; el chico siempre había sido demasiado emocional para la Occlumencia, y la influencia del oscuro fragmento de alma sobre su personalidad lo había hecho todavía más inestable. Severus se introdujo profundamente en sus pensamientos y memorias, a través de una puerta de pura rabia.

Tenía que buscar más profundo que los pensamientos consientes. Las capas de conciencia aparecían entre él y su objetivo, y no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Buscar una determinada memoria o determinar si estaba mintiendo era fácil –ese tipo de cosas siempre estaban en las regiones más sobresalientes. No estaba muy seguro de lo que vería al ir hasta adentro del núcleo del ser de un individuo, y se sentía aprensivo hacia eso, como un buzo que nadaba cada vez más profundo en aguas desconocidas, armado con oxígeno pero igual con la duda de que se encontraría en las profundidades.

La subconciencia era un lugar de sueños y de vagas impresiones, y unas cuantas memorias reprimidas. Un Legirimens siempre encontraba difícil describir como navegaba en las profundidades de la mente. Pensamientos, emociones, memorias, y partes de la personalidad del individuo no se podía describir o distinguir en ninguna forma comprensible para los cinco sentidos. Uno tenía que experimentarlo para entender –y talvez ese era la raíz del arte de la Legilimencia: la habilidad de experimentar los contenidos de otras mentes sin dejarse vencer por los pensamientos y emociones del sujeto, el mantenerse separados de todo el proceso.

Mientras se sumergía todavía más profundo, más allá de del lugar donde estaban las capas de pensamientos y emociones abiertas en la esencia de Potter, se preguntó brevemente que estaría experimentando él. Sabía que una persona que estaba siendo Legilimizada veía y sentía las memorias que el Legilimens estaba buscando, pero que impresión tendría Potter de su propio subconsciente? De su propia alma? Reconocería lo que Snape estaba haciendo o sería in entendible para él?

Había ido muy lejos, más profundo de lo que nunca había buscado en una mente antes, cuando se encontró a si mismo 'flotando', por falta de una mejor descripción, sobre el plano donde estaba su objetivo: la paradoja que era las raíces y el núcleo de un individuo y el resultado final y esencia de las experiencias de toda una vida, concientes e inconcientes. El 'alma'.

En ese lugar, mirando, buscando, sintiendo, le fue más fácil de lo esperado localizar los signos que estaba buscando. En realidad, descubrió algo que hizo su búsqueda más fácil –y algo que no podía comenzar a imaginar posible.

-------------------------------

Fue casi cuatro horas más tarde, después de haber anochecido, que Snape salió de la habitación de Harry. Ginny, sentada en una cama de la enfermería junto a Ron y Hermione, se levantó. "Profesor? Estás bien?"

Snape trastabillaba un poco y se veía exhausto. "Bien," dijo él, alejando todas las preocupaciones de la Directora y la Srta. Weasley.

"Encontraste algo?" preguntó Moody. Snape asintió. "Nos quieres contar?"

Hermione y los otros se pusieron alrededor de Snape que estaba sentado en una silla y recibía una poción Revitalizante de Madame Pomfrey, "Está bien Harry?" preguntó.

"Dormido. La experiencia en cansada tanto para el sujeto como para el Legilimens," dijo Snape, frotándose los ojos. Pero se enderezó en el asiento. "Cono lo esperaba, el lazo entre las dos almas es muy profundo. Pero fue más fácil de lo que yo esperaba encontrarlo, y también pude determinar la causa de la enfermedad mágica y física de Potter."

Madame Pomfrey se abrió paso hacia adelante. "Como así? Qué es?"

Snape sonaba como si él mismo no pudiera creer lo que decía. "Él está peleando. A un nivel más profundo que la subconciencia, su magia, su energía física, la propia esencia de su vida está peleando para detener la expansión de oscuridad del fragmento de Horrocrux. La energía que normalmente ayuda a mantener su salud está siendo utilizada para pelear esa cosa. Así que en la superficie, se está debilitando."

"Y tu encontraste el lazo entre el alma malvada y el alma de Harry porque es donde la batalla está tomando lugar," concluyó Hermione, con ojos sorprendidos. Snape asintió.

"El alma de Potter permanece sorprendentemente limpia tomando en cuenta la oscuridad que está enfrentando." La mirada en los ojos de Snape sugerían que encontraba la idea de la pureza de Harry difícil. Ginny se encontró a si misma sonriendo. "La línea entre la luz y la oscuridad es más clara de lo que esperaba. Pero antes de que empiecen a celebrar," adjuntó, viendo sus expresiones felices, "debo advertirles que también pude percibir el avance de la oscuridad." Los que escuchaban se miraron unos a otros confundidos, y Snape siguió, "No se equivoquen: el Fragmento de Horrocrux está ganando. Lo está consumiendo. Él está peleando literalmente con toda la fuerza que posee, al punto que su condición física está cerca de ser de peligro mortal, y aún así la oscuridad sigue avanzando. No sé ninguna razón para la relativa fuerza del alma de Harry y del fragmento de Horrocrux, y eso es muy importante ahora. Si no podemos detener el progreso y expulsar el fragmento, él caerá."

El entusiasmo que Ginny y los otros habían sentido ante las primeras revelaciones de Snape murieron rápidamente mientras procesaban la enormidad de lo que le pasaba a Harry.

"Profesor," murmuró Hermione, con su rostro angustiado pero su voz pensativa, "la oscuridad. Está… cubriendo el alma de Harry, o de verdad la está consumiendo?" Snape arrugó el entrecejo, y ella levantó los hombros. "Por falta de mejor descripción. Una parte del alma de Harry está atrapada o simplemente, ya no está? Será posible recuperarla?"

Snape entendió lo que ella trataba de decir y se puso a pensar. "Las descripciones son problemáticas. Una explicación más apta sería que el 'alma' no es sólida, como un objeto o un paisaje" levantó la varita conjurando una esfera con un humo blanco para que flotara sobre ellos. Luego movió la varita, y una esfera más pequeña con humo negro apareció y se le juntó, tan solo tocando la otra.

"El Horrocrux fue implantado en Potter cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba en proceso de tratar de crearlo con su muerte. Estuvo inactivo así que no se le descubrió, y mientras el Señor Oscuro estaba vivo, Potter realizó un auto-exorcismo…" Un montón de chispas aparecieron alrededor el humo negro y lo consumieron, "pero fue incompleto. Un fragmento sobrevivió."

Un pequeño punto de humo negro se quedó sobre el blanco. "A este punto, o en la muerte del Señor oscuro, el fragmento de Horrocrux buscó otros medio de sobrevivencia al adjuntarse al alma de potter. Y como es el curso natural de la vida, intentó crecer."

"Haces sonar como si estuviera vivo." Dijo Ron confundido.

"Existen formas de vida, mágicas y no-mágicas, que los humanos tienen dificultad para percibir. Un alma crece y cambia con la edad y la experiencia. Es desde el alma que el ser humano se conserva. Un alma puede ser dañada o destruida," Le dijo Snape. "En realidad no es tan sorprendente que lo que quedó del Horrocrux intente crecer en el alma del anfitrión, como un parásito o un virus."

Continuó con otro movimiento de varita. La oscuridad se comenzó a expandir, mezclándose con el humo blanco, convirtiéndole en gris. Ginny sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. "Él está peleando." En la parte en que la oscuridad presionaba, el humo blanco brillaba, aparentemente empujándola. "Pero está perdiendo." La oscuridad se abrió paso en varios lugares, continuó creciendo y así la oscuridad se expandió.

Snape concluyó, "Creo que nuestra mejor, y probablemente única opción de detener la expansión, es mientras el alma de Potter siga peleando, y mientras exista una barrera entre la esencia de Potter y la esencia del Horrocrux. Cuando se hayan fusionado completamente," la oscuridad cubrió la esfera completa y la convirtió en gris oscuro, "no habrá forma de distinguirlas, ni tampoco forma de separarlos. Nunca."

Con un movimiento de la varita de Snape, el humo desapareció. Alguien sollozó detrás de Ginny, y ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era Ron.

La voz de Hermione se rompió mientras decía, "Así que… si tu puedes intervenir y separarlas," Ella conjuró su propia esfera de humo, "Podrán distinguirse otra vez?" Unas chispas rojas hicieron una pared entre el humo blanco y el humo negro.

Snape asintió. "Esa es mi teoría. Pero eso absorbería la fuerza mágica de Potter más que la mía. Yo solo puedo servir como un 'guía' para el subconsciente. Esa es la razón por la cual solo sería temporal; con el tiempo, el poder que mantiene la barrera se debilitará hasta desaparecer."

Ginny tembló. "Y si la barrera da resultado, qué es lo que Harry recordará?"

"Su capacidad mental no será afectada; solo su personalidad es la que ha sido alterada. Lo recordará todo." En realidad había el fantasma de una sonrisa en la expresión de Snape, como si estuviera pensando en el horror de Harry cuando se diera cuanta de lo que había sucedido. Ginny no fue la única que lo vio; Hermione y Ron lo miraban también.

La Directora Mcgonagall escogió justo ese momento para intervenir. "Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Todos necesitamos descansar y aclarar nuestras mentes para lo que se viene –y espero que _todos_," dijo mirando a Snape, Ron y Hermione, "lo hagan. Pospongamos todo hasta mañana."

"Profesora," saltó Hermione. "Podemos ver a Harry? Solo por un minuto?"

"Está durmiendo, Hermione," dijo Madame Pomfrey.

"Lo sé. No lo despertaré, solo quiero… verlo," terminó Hermione en voz baja.

Madame Pomfrey miró a la Profesora McGonagall, y el rostro de la Directora se suavizó. "Muy bien. Pero no lo vayan a despertar."

"Si Señora," dijo Ron suavemente. Tomó la mano de Hermione, y los dos caminaron hacia la habitación con Madame Pomfrey detrás. McGonagall alzó las cejas hacia Ginny, y ella dudó por un momento antes de ir tras ellos.

Bajo la mirada observadora de Madame Pomfrey, Hermione caminó en silencio hacia la habitación. Harry estaba dormido profundamente, parecía como si diez duelos en la habitación no lo despertarían. Luciendo así, Ginny nunca hubiera imaginado lo que tenía dentro. Lo había visto en ese estado muchas veces en el último año, dormido, aparentemente exhausto. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

_Y que pasará si no podemos sacar el Horrocrux?_ El pensamiento que había tratado de reprimir desesperadamente salía a la luz, junto con un escalofrío helado que recorrió su cuerpo. _Harry…_

Moriría. Tendría que morir. No había otra manera si el mal tomaba su alma. Hablando prácticamente, ese sería el momento de la verdadera muerte de Harry, pero… su estómago empezó a dar vueltas. _DETENTE!_

Hermione se acercó a la cama y besó a Harry en la mejilla. Cuando se dio la vuelta y se reunió con Ron, tenía lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos. Ron la guió hacia afuera junto a él con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y con sus propios ojos muy rojos. Ginny se quedó un momento en la puerta, y luego se fue lentamente detrás de ellos.

--------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, una cansada Tonks y Madame Pomfrey fueron al desayuno desde la enfermería. "Que pasó?" exclamó la Sra. Weasley.

"Nada que no pudiéramos manejar. Harry se despertó e hizo saber su enojo ante el hecho de que lo hayan Legilimizado a la fuerza," dijo Tonks.

"Tuve que amenazarlo para forzarlo a comer –y SI sé los hechizos para hacerlo –si no comía el desayuno," adjuntó Madame Pomfrey. "Y no es la primera vez que me lanzar una bandeja, si he atendido adolescentes por tanto tiempo. No se preocupen."

"Haggy las atacó? Se sorprendió Fleur.

"No realmente," dijo Tonks. "Se dio cuenta que si no podía usar magia, no le ayudaría en nada. Solo digamos que tuvo un berrinche tamaño Voldemort."

La Sra. Weasley se rió muy alto, junto con algunos otros en la mesa, y luego abruptamente rompió en llanto. Hermione sintió que sus propios ojos le escocían, pero se obligó a sonreír. "Eso no necesariamente tiene que ser culpa del Horrocrux. Él siempre ha tenido temperamento de Dragón."

"Buen punto," dijo Ron, con una voz animada que no engañaba a nadie. "Te acuerdas del quinto año?"

"Claro," replicó ella.

"No pasaba una semana que no gritara fuera de sí por alguno cosa," explicó Ron a los sus confundidos padres. "Ustedes dos debieron haberlo escuchado un par de veces."

La Sra. Weasley se limpió los ojos. "Bueno, supongo que sí. Eso solo natural." Hermione escuchó una pequeña carcajada en la mesa y miró a Snape. La Sra. Weasley dijo todavía más alto, "Cuando pienso en el estrés bajo el que estaba ese chico, sabiendo que Voldemort había regresado, siendo ridiculizado, y temiendo por su vida…" negó con la cabeza.

El Profesor Lupin habló, "Yo siempre pensé que Harry se mantenía remarcablemente bien si lo consideramos." Ignoró el la cara de Snape. "Oh, claro que tomó algunas decisiones tontas, como todos los adolescentes, pero se necesita un chico fuerte para no desmoronarse al ver que su vida esta en peligro constantemente, y que era odiado, adorado, o temido por cosas que estaban más allá de su control, sin estar seguro de en quien confiar." Snape se congeló ante esto, y Hermione se sorprendió. Todos se dieron cuenta.

Pero más de una par de ojos se estaban llorosos en la habitación, y la Directora McGonagall tomó control rápidamente. "Vamos a destruir el Horrocrux," dijo ella determinadamente. "Lo vamos a liberar."

---------------------------------

En la tarde, Severus ya se sentía preparado para intentar construir una barrera en la mente de Potter para impedir el avance de la oscuridad. Moody y la Directora lo acompañaron otra vez, así como la menor de los Weasleys. Severus no se quejó de su presencia; al contrario de su hermano, ella no entraría en pánico si las cosas se descontrolaban, y al contrario de Granger, no molestaría a Severus con preguntas mientras trataba de pensar.

Potter no se puso violento esta vez, aunque Moody todavía tuvo que empujarlo hacia la silla. Severus y Madame Pomfrey habían discutido la condición del chico por largo rato, y esperaban que los minutos u horas que la barrera funcionara le darían tiempo al chico para recuperarse. Por el otro lado, si estaba más fuerte eso haría que sea más difícil controlar a la parte malvada.

"No entiendo que intentan hacer," dijo Potter despectivamente mientras Severus se acercaba. Miró a Ginevra Weasley sobre el hombro de Snape. "Supongo que de verdad _no_ puedo confiar en nadie."

Severus no pudo contenerse y regresó a ver a la chica, y no pudo evitar sentir respeto por ella cuando no se mostró ni enojada ni triste, sino que le devolvió la mirada a Potter tranquilamente. Minerva también miraba aprobadoramente a la chica, y le recalcó a Potter, "Me parece que pronto vas a descubrir exactamente en que personas _puedes_ confiar, Harry."

El chico se miró escéptico. "Mírame," le ordenó Severus,

Con un profundo suspiro, Potter obedeció. "No es como si tuviera otra opción, verdad?"

"No. _Legilimens!_"

Y la realidad corporal desapareció. Potter hizo un débil intento de Occlumancia, así que le tomó a Severus unos cinco segundo más entrar a su mente. La cabeza de Potter se llenó de odio, especialmente contra Snape. Eso hizo que sea más fácil penetrar su mente

Volvió al lugar del núcleo de sus pensamientos y emociones donde se peleaba la batalla entre el alma de Potter y la fuerza intrusa. Esta vez, se acercó más, al corazón de la tormenta –esa era una buena descripción. Dos energías diferentes, una que la reconocía como la de Potter debido a la ridícula bondad y juventud que irradiaba, y la otra que era la propia esencia del mal, irradiando una crueldad y malicia que hacía que Severus pareciera inocente si las comparaban. No fue placentero colocar su mente en medio de estas.

Por más 'corazón puro' que pudiera tener Potter, algunas emociones oscuras en el chico se presenciaban aquí. Eran esos aspectos de la personalidad del chico, el odio y el enojo que no podía o no quería suprimir, lo que le daban al Horrocrux caminos para entrar en su alma. Así como con la Occlumencia, las emociones descontroladas era lo que le hacían fallar. Eso lograba que su mente o cuerpo pudiera se invadidos por intrusos.

Severus tendría que enseñarle como se hacía.

Había posicionado si propia presencia mental directamente en el medio de la batalla, alrededor y en el medio de las almas de dos personas. Ellas eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, pero Snape necesitó enfocarse mucho pues golpeado por grandes olas de _poder_ puro. Emociones, magia, energía vital, energía física: la fuente y la esencia de la vida y la humanidad. En el corazón de la batalla, era como si se parara en el centro de un ciclón de luz. Este soplaba, empujaba, y rugía, jalaba y empujaba.

Severus se plantó bien. Él era un punto de estabilidad en el centro, estabilidad que trató de expandir para construir una barrera, logrando que los enemigos se separaran. O más bien, calmar las energías en el alma de Potter, ayudándole a formar una barrera que le ayudara a detener el avance de la oscuridad. La oscuridad permanecería dentro de Potter, pero estaba, brevemente, separada de la identidad de Potter. Severus comenzó a trabajar en levantar la barrera. Si funcionaba, el chico tendría más o menos una doble personalidad por un tiempo, pero mientras cada identidad controlara el cuerpo en momentos diferentes, sería posible comunicarse con el verdadero Potter. No podían expulsar el fragmento de Horrocrux sin su cooperación. Era su propia alma, su energía de vida, el arma sería su propia magia.

Era un arduo trabajo, y Severus deseaba con todas sus fuerza abandonar esa mente desconocida y regresar a si mismo, pero se obligó a continuar su trabajo, construir una pared en la subconciencia para separar las dos identidades. Para cuando alcanzó la región exterior de la mente del chico, se sentía como un buzo que había nadado más profundo y por más tiempo del que debía, y trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar la superficie y respirar otra vez.

Y entonces terminó. Dos identidades, dos almas ahora habitaban el cuerpo d Harry Potter, separadas por lo menos temporalmente. No había forma de saber cuando duraría la barrera, porque la oscuridad la estaba combatiendo, tratando de destruirla y seguir la destrucción del alma de Potter. Pero al menos ahora podrían hablar con él.

Severus regresó a si mismo respirando fuertemente, balanceándose hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en el suelo al frente de la silla de Potter. Escuchó unas voces tras él, y sacudió la cabeza intentando ganar compostura. Moody lo estaba ayudando a levantarse cuando alguien entró a la habitación, al darse cuenta de que Snape había terminado.

Pestañeando cansadamente, miró a Potter. El chico estaba temblando, su cabeza le colgaba, y pudo escuchar un par de quejidos. Por lo horrible que Snape se sentía, seguro que Potter también necesitaba un momento para recomponerse. Miró sobre su hombro para ver a Minerva y a la chica Weasley acercarse, mirando a Potter expectantes.

Moody también lo miraba. "Funcionó?"

Severus asintió. "Eso creo. La barrera se mantuvo; están definitivamente separados."

"Denle un momento," advirtió la Directora. "No debe haber sido agradable."

Los ojos de Potter estaban cerrados fuertemente, y él sacudía la cabeza, muy desorientado. Después de unos minutos, dejó de temblar, y empezó a respirar fuertemente. Y entonces…

El chico alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"Que demonios!" gritó Moody.

Severus retrocedió alarmado. Los ojos de Harry Potter se habían tornado completamente rojos.

_Oh, mierda._

"Bien hecho, Severus," siseó Potter, su voz era fuerte y burlona, llena de locura, y su rostro se torcía en una fea sonrisa. "Muy bien hecho!"

Hubo un golpe seco detrás de Snape mientras Ginevra Weasley retrocedía hasta pegar su espalda con la pared opuesta. El movimiento atrajo la mirada de la criatura, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando los dientes. "Que pasa Ginny? Si tú me amaste una vez. Me entregaste tu alma, te acuerdas?" Sus ojos parecieron encenderse, y Ginevra retiró la mirada, con su rostro lleno de pánico. "Pero claro, también le entregaste tu alma a él," él –o eso –observó, girando su cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera escuchando a una voz que le susurraba en el oído. "Nos amaste a ambos, Ginny. No crees que es un regalo el que estemos ambos en este atractivo cuerpo?"

Moody levantó la varita. "Cállate!"

La criatura con rostro de Potter solo siseó como una serpiente y se lanzó contra Snape, riendo. Era una risa fuerte, fría, cruel. Demasiado familiar para Severus. Lo congeló completamente.

"_STUPEFY!"_

El hechizo de Moody falló y golpeó la pared, pero uno de la varita de Minerva le dio a Potter en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás contra una pared y cayó al piso. Severus miraba al bulto inconciente respirando fuertemente. Podía escuchar una respiración más fuerte detrás de él.

Moody le dio la vuelta al chico, satisfecho de que estaba bien inconciente, y luego los miró a todos. Minerva todavía no había bajado la varita, y Ginevra Weasley permanecía pegada a la pared opuesta, su mandíbula mordiendo tan fuerte como si tratara de reprimir las náuseas.

Moody levantó las cejas hacia Severus.

"Bueno. Eso no fue tan bien, verdad?"

_**Continuará…**_

_Snape logró separar la maldad de Voldemort del alma de Harry –pero el mal ha tomado el control! Nuestros héroes pelean para reprimir al monstruo que posee a Harry, y sus propios demonios, y Snape pelea con su mente para regresar al Harry que todos conocen y aman en el Capítulo Seis: A Través del Espejo!_

No me demore mucho, no se pueden quejar. Estoy comenzando la Universidad así que no sé que tan seguido pueda seguir actualizando, espero que pueda hacerlo una vez por semana, pero no prometo nada. La verdad, lo único que quiero es terminar con el fic antes de que salga en séptimo libro, porque talvez Rowling destruya toda la teoría del fic con alguna de su ideas raras (o diciendo que Snape siempre fue un fiel Mortífago y que no estaba al servicio de Dumbledore, en cuyo caso tendría que suicidarme), y entonces para ustedes ya no tendría mucha gracia seguir leyéndolo… Pero todavía tengo tiempo!!!! Así que no desesperen, que haré todo lo que pueda.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review. Me gustarían que lo sigan haciendo. Y a los que leen pero no dejan comentario… pues nunca es tarde para empezar :P


	6. A travès del Espejo

**Capítulo Seis: A Través del Espejo**

La directora McGonagall levitó a Harry hasta su cama, y después le echó una mirada a Snape y Moody. Ginny se dio cuenta de que seguía pegada a la pared, y se esforzó por relajarse.

"Que fue lo que falló?"

"Mi hechizo no lo alcanzó."

"No seas impertinente, Alastor. Severus, que fue lo que falló?"

Snape se veía exhausto, pero se levantó. "Técnicamente, nada." McGonagall parpadeó, y Moody frunció el cejo. "Logré separar el alma de Potter del fragmento de Horrocrux. Al hacerlo le di, esencialmente, dos personalidades separadas. Sin embargo, no tomé en cuenta en el momento que hice la barrera que la oscuridad estaba ganando terreno. Cuando los forcé a separarse, el fragmento del alma del Señor Oscuros tomó dominancia sobre su conciencia y mente."

"Puedes," Ginny tuvo que aclararse la garganta; su voz estaba rasposa. "Puedes revertirlo?"

Snape la miró y asintió. "Eso creo." Para sorpresa de Ginny, le habló francamente, más que con la usual arrogante voz que utilizaba con los amigos de Harry.

La Directora se frotó los ojos. "Primero tienes que descansar. Pude ver como esto los impresionó a ambos."

"Es una ardua experiencia," admitió Snape, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. "Física y mentalmente."

"Que hay de Pot –que hay de _él?_" preguntó Moody, gesticulando hacia el inconciente Harry. Así, dormido, se parecía al Harry que Ginny conocía. Si podía despertarse como un monstruo otra vez, ella decidió que no había razón para quedarse en la habitación.

"Hablaré con Poppy," dijo McGonagall. "Probablemente lo mejor sea mantenerlo sedado. Estás bien, Ginny?" le preguntó gentilmente.

Ginny parpadeó y Snape y Moody la miraron. "Estoy bien," trató de asegurarles ella –pero cuando su voz se quebró se delató. La Directora le sonrió perceptivamente y le hizo una seña para que saliera primera. Ginny empezó a caminar, pero paró. "Está bien si le digo a los otros lo que pasó, o quiere que espere hasta que ustedes salgan?"

McGonagall, Snape, y Moody intercambiaron miradas. Moody y Snape se encogieron de hombros, y Minerva la regresó a ver. "No veo razón por la que deban esperar. Nosotros podemos llenar los espacios vacíos después." Ginny asintió y salió.

---------------------------------

Ron supo el minuto que su hermana salió de la habitación privada que las noticias no eran buenas. El final de la guerra y la catástrofe con Harry había sacado un lado de Ginny que nadie en la familia había visto antes. Él estaba seguro de que Ginny había quedado devastada por lo que le había pasado a Harry –tan devastada como había quedado Ron, en todo caso. Pero ella había reprimido tanto sus emociones que la expresión dura y forzadamente calmada le recordaba a Ron de Harry –cuando Harry pasaba por situaciones en las que medio esperaba morir. Le asustaba ver la misma expresión en el rostro de su hermanita.

Hermione también reconoció esa mirada, así que preguntó lentamente, "Que pasó?"

"La barrera funcionó," les dijo Ginny. "Pero el mal fue más fuerte. Así que cuando Harry se despertó, él era…"

"Voldemort?" suspiró Remus.

Ginny asintió. "O algo tan parecido que no hay diferencia."

La madre de Ron tenía la mano sobre su boca. "Oh, Harry…"

"Pueden deshacerlo?" preguntó su padre.

"Snape piensa que si," dijo Ginny. "Pero hacer la barrera… está realmente exhausto. Parecía como si también hubiera cansado a Harry, así que hay que esperar hasta que ambos se recuperen." Ella miró hacia atrás para ver a Snape, McGonagall y Moody regresar de la habitación de Harry, y dejó que ellos siguieran explicando. Hermione le dio un apretón al brazo de Ron y siguió a Ginny fuera de la enfermería. Ron se quedó allí, escuchando lo que Snape y Moody describían de lo que había pasado en la habitación de Harry, pero no se podía concentrar.

Finalmente, se levantó y fue tras Hermione y Ginny.

Aparentemente Hermione había alcanzado a Ginny en el corredor. "Estás bien?"

"Si," obtuvieron como respuesta.

"Se parecía a Riddle, verdad?"

Después de un largo silencio, Ginny replicó, "No realmente. Seguía siendo el rostro de Harry, solo que de una forma que nunca has visto en él, y… sus ojos…"

"Rojos?"

"Mm-hm."

"Estás teniendo retrospecciones? Ya sabes, reviviéndolo?"

Ginny estaba apoyada en la pared, usando sus manos para sostenerse. Cerró los ojos y asintió. "Estoy tratando de no… pero eso no ayuda." Abrió los ojos y miró miserablemente a Hermione. "Me miró directamente. Sus ojos, yo… no es algo que puedas olvidar." Su voz se quebró.

Hermione se acercó a ella y le dijo amablemente, "Si realmente quieres que te deje sola, me iré. Pero no creo que debas enfrentar esto sola."

Ginny le sonrió tristemente. "En que libro de salud mental está eso?"

"También aprendo de la experiencia, Ginevra Weasley," replicó Hermione.

Ginny abruptamente empezó a sollozar y tiró los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione, sosteniéndose a la chica como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hermione trastabilló, pero se mantuvo parada. La hermana de Ron no lloraba fácilmente, pero hacía unos sonidos que parecía que algo le doliera profundamente. "Las pesadillas… están regresando…"

"Yo te tengo," dijo Hermione fieramente mientras las dos caían al piso. "Agárrate a mi. Tienes que aguantar!"

"No puedo, me… me está consumiendo… no puedo…"

Ron salió de su parálisis y empezó a caminar hacia ellas, pero Hermione lo vio sobre su hombro. Le sacudió levemente la cabeza diciéndole que se fuera. _Déjame manejarlo,_ le dijo con los labios.

Ron miró a su hermana por varios momentos más, y después se admitió tristemente que Hermione la podía consolar mejor de lo que él nunca podría. Al ser las dos chicas y todo eso, pero Hermione además entendía cosas de la gente, así como Harry, cosas que Ron no podía entender. Parecía que instintivamente sabía que hacer.

Así que se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria, encontrándose con los otros mientras salían de la enfermería y alejándolos de la esquina donde estaban Ginny y Hermione.

_Ginny entiende lo que le pasa a Harry. Hermione entiende lo que le pasa a Ginny. Se pueden ayudar mutuamente._

_Yo nunca sé como ayudar a nadie._

--------------------------------

Pasaron cuarenta y ocho horas antes de que Madame Pomfrey decretara que Snape estaba suficientemente recuperado para ir intentar sacar al verdadero Harry a la superficie. Durante ese tiempo, Harry había permanecido sedado en la enfermería, también porque nadie quería encontrarse frente a frente con el fantasma de Voldemort mirando a través de sus ojos.

"Estás seguro que sabes como controlar a Harry?" le preguntaba Remus a Snape cuando Ginny entró.

Snape le dio al hombre lobo una mirada arrogante. "Puede que esté más allá de tu comprensión, Lupin, pero yo he usado la Magia de la Mente para una variedad de propósitos malvados desde antes que el chico naciera. Soy muy capaz de reprimir una personalidad malévola."

"Estás segura de que quiere volver allí?" le preguntó Hermione a Ginny mientras miraban a los adultos.

Snape sorprendió a ambas diciendo, "La presencia de la Señorita Weasley podría ser útil. Pienso que ella es la mejor capacitada para determinar si es Potter y _solo_ Potter el que sobresalió."

"Si esto funciona," dijo la Sra. Weasley. "Cuando podremos verlo?"

"Depende de cómo se esté sintiendo," dijo Madame Pomfrey.

"Podemos esperar un buen rato de dramatismo una vez que el chico se de cuenta de lo que ha pasado," dijo Snape. "Así que yo sugiero que ustedes no entren a la habitación a menos de que estén preparados de soportar a un adolescente histérico."

"Yo prefiero eso a Voldemort cualquier día," murmuró Ron.

Ginny hizo una mueca. "Me aseguraré de venir a verte si Harry se despierta."

"Va a estar tan preocupado," murmuró Hermione.

Ginny asintió, recordando como se había sentido cuando comenzó a temer que fuera ella la que estaba atacando a los estudiantes en su primer año. El pensamiento de que alguien –o algo –controlara tus acciones, haciéndote hacer cosas horribles… uno de los peores destinos imaginables.

Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro, y Ginny le sonrió sin entusiasmo. Hermione le había sido de mucha ayuda después del desastroso primer intento, sosteniendo a Ginny hasta que esta pudiera recuperarse. No habían muchas cosas que ella pudiera hacer, pero solo el saber que había alguien que la abrazaba y entendía la mantuvo de romperse en pedazos por dentro.

Con ese pensamiento, Ginny siguió a Snape, Moody, y la Profesora McGonagall de regreso a la habitación de Harry. La directora le hizo esperar afuera hasta que Moody y Snape levantaran a Harry. Eso no le molestaba; no quería ver a Voldemort controlándolo otra vez. Después de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió, y Moody le hizo una seña para que entrara.

Snape estaba arrodillado en frente de Harry otra vez, mirándolo a los ojos. Ginny se quedó pegada a la pared al lado de la directora, quien mantenía una mano confortable sobre su hombro. Madame Pomfrey apareció en la puerta, mirando lo que pasaba y frotándose las manos ausentemente.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y Ginny saltó cuando Snape terminó la sesión, rompiendo el contacto y sentándose en el suelo. Como antes, Harry gimió y se balanceó, desorientado por la intrusión en su mente.

Parecía que pasaban años mientras Harry sacudía la cabeza y trataba de sentarse. Ginny sostuvo la respiración.

Él levantó la cabeza. Unos grandes ojos verdes parpadearon mirando confundidos a las personas en la habitación, parando en Ginny. Ella todavía no respiró.

"Que…" dijo la voz entrecortada de Harry, y se aclaró la garganta. "Que… _pasó_?"

Un profundo sollozo se escapó de la garganta de Ginny, y ella se cubrió la boca para tratar de retenerlo. Esto confundió a Harry aún más, y miraba a los otros ocupantes de la habitación en busca de una explicación –pero Snape, Moody, McGonagall, y Madame Pomfrey miraban también a Ginny, esperando por su veredicto.

"Eres tú," sollozó ella, humillándose a sí misma aún más al tener que sostenerse con la silla para evitar colapsarse. "Harry, es Harry!"

Varias personal suspiraron en ese momento, y Harry siguió mirando perplejo mientras Madame Pomfrey corría a examinarlo, y la Profesora McGonagall tomaba a Ginny por los brazos. "Cálmese, Señorita Weasley. Cálmese," y le susurró en el oído. "Esto va a ser difícil para él."

"Lo sé, lo sé," ahogó Ginny, y logró controlarse al enfocarse en Harry. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y se levantó, acercándose a Harry mientras Snape y Moody se mantenían en guardia tras ella. "Estás bien?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza otra vez. "No lo sé… que…"

"Potter," dijo Moody. "Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?"

"Ahh…" Harry arrugó el entrecejo. El corazón de Ginny empezó a palpitar. "Estaba hablando con alguien aquí, solo que… se me hace todo raro, como si yo no…" Miró a Ginny y empezó a descontrolarse. "Yo dije… algo, y ustedes estaban… que _pasó_? No puedo recordarlo bien…"

Ginny se mordió el labio y se acercó a un más a harry mientras este empezó a temblar, la primera sombra de horror se instalaba en su rostro y el poco color que tenía en el rostro desapareció. Snape dijo algo de que recordaría todo, y era claro que estaba en lo cierto. Harry estaba recordando las cosas que había hecho, ninguna tenía sentido para él. Excepto que era todo horrible.

"Ginny," respiró Harry, con su rostro tan contraído como si le doliera. "Que fue lo que… no pude haber…" Ginny pudo ver el momento en el que él se dio cuenta lo que había pasado. Pánico puro apareció su rostro, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, frotándoselos con los puños fuertemente, hasta que angustiosamente explotó, "No! No…"

Mientras Madame Pomfrey intentaba calmarlo un poco, Ginny tomó su mano. "No fue tu culpa!" dijo sobre la crisis de negación de Harry. "Harry, no fue tu culpa! No eras tu; era él! Todo va a estar bien; vamos a sacarlo de allí!"

"Oh no, no… yo puedo lastimar… yo-" Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. "Aléjate! Yo no –tú no puedes, él está en mi-"

"Detente Harry! Harry, escúchame!" gritó Ginny, cogiéndole de los brazos, pero él trató de soltarse.

"Lo siento!" balbuceó él. "Yo no –tú no puedes estar aquí, tienes que alejarte de mi!"

"POTTER!" rugió Snape, alejando a Ginny y Madame Pomfrey y cogiendo a Harry por los hombros. Harry se congeló, abriendo mucho los ojos y se quedó callado. "Cálmate… YA! Cada momento que dejas que el pánico te controle le da más oportunidad al Horrocrux para retomar el control sobre ti! Ahora cálmate!"

Mientras Snape lo soltaba y retrocedía, Harry se quedó en silencio, pero todavía temblaba de la sorpresa y del horror. Ginny volvió hacia él, al igual que Madame Pomfrey, pero él se alejó. Ella le tomó de la barbilla cuando él trató de mirar hacia otro lado, con una máscara de vergüenza. "No tengo miedo," le prometió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, "Escúchame," de dijo urgentemente. "No… fue… tu culpa. No tenías forma de saber lo que te estaba pasando." Quitó la mano de su barbilla y esta fue hacia su desordenado cabello negro. "No fue tu culpa," le repitió suavemente.

Los ojos de Harry se aguaron, y tuvo que tragar fuertemente. "Pude haber lastimado a alguien," susurró él. Su ojos perdieron enfoque mientras buscaba entre memorias confusas. "Pude haber… lo hice!" Su ojos se abrieron rápidamente. "Oh dios, lo hice." Él la miró a ella asustado. "Ginny, yo…"

"Todo va a estar bien," le prometió ella, y silenciosamente rezó para que así fuera. "Vamos a sacarte esa cosa."

"Estoy asustado," murmuró él, mirándola desesperadamente, con una expresión devastada que ella nunca había visto en él.

Ella no se dio cuenta de los profesores, que hablaban entre ellos en la parte de atrás, pero la Directora de pronto dijo, "Ginny, querida, lo siento, pero Madame Pomfrey necesita espacio para trabajar, y necesitamos hablar con Harry. No sabemos cuanto tiempo va a durar la barrera."

Harry, si era posible, se puso más pálido. Ginny tomó sus manos entre las suyas y les dio un fuerte apretón. "Me quedaré en la habitación, o justo afuera, si? Tienes que intentar estar calmado. Todos están aquí, estás en casa. Vamos a soportar todo esto." Le dio un apretón de manos una vez más antes de soltarlo y levantarse.

Madame Pomfrey llevó a Harry de la silla hacia la cama, pero él dijo de repente, "Esperen! Ron y Hermione, ellos estás –ellos están aquí… verdad?" Se vio un poco distraído mientras navegaba entre sus memorias.

"Están aquí," confirmó Ginny, ignorando la mirada desaprobadora de McGonagall.

"Puedo verlos? Solo por un minuto, por favor," dijo Harry urgentemente. "Tengo que –tengo que hablar con ellos…"

Ginny miró severamente a McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey. La Directora vio la cara de desesperado que tenía y accedió. "Tráigalos, por favor, Señorita Weasley."

Ginny corrió hacia la puerta y corrió todo el regreso a la parte abierta de la enfermería. Todos allí saltaron. "Funcionó?" gritó Hermione.

"Si, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo. Quiere verlos a ustedes dos, vayas rápido!" Hermione y Ron no necesitaron que se los dijeran dos veces y pasaron corriendo a Ginny mientras ella levantaba la mano para detener a los otros. "Ustedes no vayan todavía! Está completamente sorprendido y tienen que hablar con él y Ron y Hermione solo van a tener un segundo para verlo. Pero funcionó!" Gritó sobre su hombro y regresó corriendo a la habitación de Harry.

Ginny llegó a la puerta a tiempo para ver a Harry amarrado en los brazos de Hermione mientras Ron se agarraba de su brazo libre. "Lo siento!" balbuceaba Harry. "Yo no quise separarme de ustedes, se los prometo, lo siento tanto!"

"Está bien está bien está bien," repetía Hermione casi llorando.

"No fue tu culpa amigo," dijo Ron decididamente. "Todos lo saben; nadie te culpa por esto."

Cuando Hermione lo soltó, Harry miró al uno y al otro una y otra vez, como si tratara de memorizar sus rostros, y Madame Pomfrey encontró su momento para intervenir. "Lo siento, queridos, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y tiempo indeterminado para hacerlo. Debo intentar fortalecer a Harry."

Ambos retrocedieron sin ganas y se reunieron con Ginny. "Estaremos justo aquí," prometió Ron mientras Harry los veía irse. "Volveremos, solo espera un poco amigo. Espera un poco."

Los tres dudaron en la puerta mientras Moody le preguntaba a Snape, "Como vamos a saber cuando la barrera empiece a fallar?"

"Lo más seguro es que Potter sea el primero en saberlo," dijo Snape. Harry se puso rígido. "Si te sientes desorientado en cualquier forma, asegúrate de decirlo." Harry asintió sin decir palabra.

"Una vez que falle, podrás restaurar la barrera?" preguntó la Directora.

Snape estaba mirando pensativamente a Harry, quien le miraba de vuelta. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas, "Podría ser posible prevenir que Potter y el Horrocrux se junten otra vez… si a la personalidad del Horrocrux se le permite volverse dominante otra vez por algunos periodos de tiempo. La batalla en el alma de Potter es por ganar control… pero si el fragmento de Horrocrux controla la mente y el cuerpo, aunque sea temporalmente, entonces habría alcanzado su objetivo, y talvez dejaría de atacar la barrera."

"Intercambiar una y otra vez en vez de tratar de unirse," consideró Hermione. Snape le dirigió una mirada como si le preguntara porque seguía allí, pero después asintió. "Como harías eso?"

"Al traer a la personalidad de Potter a la superficie, logré cortar efectivamente al Horrocrux por medio de otra barrera. Si esa barrera se volviera más débil que la barrera entre las dos personalidades…"

"El Horrocrux se concentraría en esa más que en tratar de juntarse con Harry. Una ruta más fácil para poder dominar," terminó Hermione. Snape le hizo una mueca, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y se encontró con sus ojos tranquilamente; todos sabían que ella estaba en lo cierto. Ginny sonrió.

"Pero que pasa cuando esa… cosa me domine otra vez?" preguntó Harry, sonando como si finalmente estuviera saliendo del shock inicial.

"Si lo calculamos bien con el tiempo, podríamos sedarte antes de que la otra personalidad tome control," dijo Madame Pomfrey, palmado el brazo de Harry.

"Preferiría que me hechizaran," murmuró Harry. Ginny escuchó a Ron soltar un largo respiro, y ella sonrió con alivio. Ahora _eso_ sonaba como el Harry que ellos recordaban.

"Sería un problema si él está inconsciente o dormido mientras el Horrocrux lo domina?" preguntó la Profesora McGonagall.

Snape negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo. Sedarlo sería lo preferible, ya que el dormir es una función natural del cuerpo sin importar la personalidad que lo controle." Le dio a Harry una demandante mirada, pero Harry solo bajó la mirada.

"Hagan lo que tengan que hacer," murmuró él. "No quiero volver a ser esa… cosa otra vez. No quiero que seamos ambos otra vez. Por lo menos si nos intercambiamos, una parte sigo siendo yo."

"Y nosotros te necesitamos a ti para planear como atacar a esa horrible cosa," dijo la Directora firmemente, caminando delante de Snape para palmear el hombro de Harry. "Ya no estás enfrentándote a esto solo, Harry." Él cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. La profesora McGonagall se giró hacia Snape y los otros. "Ahora dejen espacio para que Madame Pomfrey pueda trabajar. Harry, si empiezas a sentirte desorientado o extraño de cualquier forma, debes decirlo de inmediato. Ustedes tres sigan su camino. Sin duda sus familias querrán saber como le está yendo a Harry, y no tenemos mucho tiempo para explicar. Severus, podrías considerar como podemos implementar este proceso de… intercambio?"

Snape asintió y siguió a Ron, Hermione, y Ginny hacia afuera. Los tres se despidieron con la mano de Harry mientras se iban, aunque no tuvo mucho impacto en él. "Nunca lo he visto tan asustado," replicó Ron. Ginny le frotó la espalda.

"Pobre Harry. No sé si a mi me gustaría esa cosa de intercambio más que una personalidad mezclada. Perder el control de mi mente de repente, que me tengan que desmayar…" tembló.

Hermione dejó de caminar.

"Que pasa?" demandó Ron.

Snape estaba caminando tras ellos, y se detuvo mientras Hermione giró para mirarlo. "Ahora que, Señorita Granger?"

Hermione ignoró su tono brusco. "Profesor… alguna ves has escuchado acerca de condicionamiento de comportamiento?"

-------------------------------------

"Condicionamiento de _que_?" demandaron los gemelos mientras Hermione y Snape discutían la idea en la parte abierta de la enfermería.

"Hay teorías en la psicología Muggle de que puedes hacer que una persona haga algo al implantar una especie de comando en sus mentes. Cuando la persona escuche la palabra correcta o mire el objeto correcto, el comando se activará, y ellos harían lo que tu quisieras," explicó Hermione.

"Encuentro increíble como los Muggles podrían siquiera soñar algo asó," murmuró Snape, ojeando uno de sus libros de Legilimencia.

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Los Muggles no son tan ignorantes como tu piensas. Han encontrado explicaciones para lo que pasa en la mente de una persona también –solo que lo explican de una manera diferente. Magia y energía de vida es para ellos señales eléctricas y hormonas en el cerebro."

"Así que han logrado hacer este… acondicionamiento?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, alguna gente cree que los militares lo hacen, pero –no importa. No, generalmente no, porque los científicos no han encontrado una manera de traducir electricidad en algún comando que el cerebro entienda. Pueden lograr la electricidad, pero no el 'lenguaje de la mente'."

El Sr. Weasley estaba encantado. "Fascinante, como los Muggles se las arreglan sin magia."

Hubo una risita de parte de Snape, pero Hermione lo ignoró. "De todos modos, estaba pensando que con Legilimencia, podría ser posible." Le habían explicado la condición de Harry y el plan de mantener las dos almas separadas al dejar que las dos personalidades intercambiaran la dominancia. "Si logramos poner un comando en la mente de Harry para que se duerma cuando las dos almas cambien de lugares…"

"Se dormiría cada vez que el Horrocrux lo controle entonces pasaría todo ese tiempo dormido!" terminó Tonks.

Remus estaba sonriendo con alivio. "Nunca paras de sorprendernos, Hermione."

"Definitivamente brillante, amor, brillante," corearon los gemelos, parándose en cada lado de Hermione y dándole un sonoro beso, cada gemelo en una mejilla.

"Salgan de aquí," murmuró ella, sonrojándose. "Todavía tenemos que descubrir como hacerlo, como… _implantar_ el comando."

"Y eso podría… lastimar a Harry?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley preocupadamente.

"No lo creo," dijo Hermione. "si no funciona, siempre podemos darle una poción para dormir cuando su personalidad empiece a cambiar. O un hechizo si definitivamente necesitamos hacerlo. Incluso eso no lo _lastimaría_ realmente, solo que sería más bien desagradable usar la fuerza."

Snape cerró el libro de golpe, y ella lo miró. "Encontraste algo?"

"No estaba buscando nada específico," replicó él. "Tu teoría suena bien, pero si es practicable o no hay que verlo. También está la pregunta de mantener un horario correcto." Miró de vuelta hacia las habitaciones privadas y se levantó. "Antes de eso, debo asegurarme de que las barreras están puestas apropiadamente para que las personalidades se puedan intercambiar en vez de unirse. Discutiré tu sugerencia con la Directora y Madame Pomfrey."

"Gracias, Señor," llamó Hermione tras él, pero el no hizo ninguna seña de haberla escuchado. Ella no había esperado que lo haga.

"Está de nuestrgo lado," remarcó Fleur. "Pego es tegriblemente desagradable."

"No creo que sepa ser de otra forma," murmuró Bill. Ella puso un brazo alrededor de él.

La Sra. Weasley también miraba hacia ese lado. "Pobre Harry. Debe estar tan asustado."

El Sr. Weasley vio la expresión de Ginny y puso sus manos en sus hombros, apretando suavemente. Ella le palmeó la mano. "Yo tuve suerte al no recordar las cosas que había hecho mientras estaba poseída. Harry lo recuerda. Recuerda haberlo hecho, pero no porque, y sabe que lo pensamiento no eran suyos. Es horrible y confuso."

"Ya todos le hemos dicho que no es su culpa, pero…" Ron se encogió de hombros. "Ya lo conocen. Igual se culpa a si mismo."

"Aparte de darse cuenta de que tiene un pedazo de Voldemort tomando control sobre él, como está?" preguntó Tonks.

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre ellos, y luego miraron a Ginny. Ella sonrió. "Lo mismo que antes, supongo. Todavía se lo ve cansado, pero Madame Pomfrey cree que se recuperará un poco si su alma deja de pelear con el Horrocrux."

"Creen que lo ayude esto del intercambio?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

"Me imaginó que lo haría," dijo Hermione. "Le preguntaré a Snape." Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la parte de la enfermería donde estaba la habitación de Harry.

Cuando llegó, Madame Pomfrey y Moody estaban saliendo. "No puedo hacer nada más hasta que él vuelva," decía Madame Pomfrey.

El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco. "Que pasó?"

"Snape cambió la barrera para que se intercambiara entre las dos personalidades en vez de unirse y todo," dijo Moody. "Pero eso activó el comando."

"Está bien?"

"Si, pero se durmió."

Hermione suspiró. Había esperado verlo otra vez, aunque sea por un minuto –eso era en parte la razón para ir a hacer la pregunta. "Estaba pensando, creen que lo debilitará el intercambiar personalidades tanto como lo hacía cuando las dos almas se estaban uniendo?"

Madame Pomfrey frunció el entrecejo. "Es una excelente pregunta, Hermione, no tengo idea, Severus?" Snape salía por la puerta e hizo una mueca ante la vista de Hermione –que era su usual reacción hacia ella, así que no le prestó atención. "Crees que la salud de Harry mejore ahora que su alma no está en contacto directo con el fragmento de Horrocrux?"

"Eso creo. Por lo menos, la facilidad con la que las dos almas podrán intercambiarse significará que menos energía de Potter se usará para pelear con el fragmento. Eso debería significar una mejora física."

"Bien," suspiró Hermione. "Porque se ve terrible. Cuanto tiempo crees que pase hasta que vuelva a ser él mismo?"

"Lo sabremos cuando se despierte." Snape le hizo una mueca. "Traté de que los cambios correspondan a un ciclo de sueño regular." Hermione parpadeó. "Por lo tanto, el comando será accionado por su regreso o pérdida de conciencia."

"Así que cuando está despierto, es Potter. Cuando se duerme, es cuando el Horrocrux lo controla," concluyó Moody.

La mirada satisfecha de Snape desafiaba a Hermione para que se quejara, pero ella se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Madame Pomfrey. "Me pregunto si deberíamos decírselo. Talvez no quiera irse a dormir."

"No es como si fuera a tener elección en eso," dijo Madame Pomfrey. "Necesita descansar. Lo llenaré de pociones si es necesario."

"Así que eso queda arreglado," se burló Snape y se fue de allí.

La Profesora McGonagall salió de la habitación y miró la espalda de Snape y la cara de Hermione. "Entonces supongo que todo esto fue tu idea."

Ella apretó los dientes a se sacudió con irritación. _Eso no importa. Lo que importa es ayudar a Harry._ "No importa. Lo puedo ver por un minuto?" La Directora asintió y la dejó pasar.

Harry estaba dormido como habían dicho, y despertarlo era un riesgo que Hermione no iba a tomar. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, mirando a su desordenado cabello como si le fuera a dar respuestas. Esperaba que no estuviera soñando. Dormir con un pedazo de Voldemort controlando su mente probablemente le daría peores pesadillas que antes.

La Directora entró y se paró al lado de Hermione. "Cuanto tiempo va a dormir?" preguntó Hermione.

"Es su sueño natural, así que será hasta que esté descansado," dio McGonagall.

"Entonces probablemente será como una semana," bromeó Hermione. "Supongo entonces que lo dejaré en eso." Se levantó y se esforzó para no tocarlo, pero si le susurró, "Despiértate pronto," Evadió la mirada de la Directora, porque no quería llorar otra vez. Todos debían mantenerse calmados si querían ayudar a Harry a que hiciera lo mismo.

-----------------------------------------

La predicción de Hermione Granger de que Potter dormiría una semana no fue muy lejana a la realidad, tuvo que admitir Severus. Él se ocupo durante ese tiempo en investigar el auto-exorcismo y otros métodos de expulsión, tratando de determinar la mejor forma de librar el alma del chico del Horrocrux. Como había sospechado, no importaba cual fuera el hechizo o invocación que considerara, se requería la participación activa de Potter. Era el cuerpo del chico, y el alma del chico lo que corría riesgo. Por lo tanto, la magia del chico sería la llave final para todo eso.

Por alrededor de casi seis días, Potter se despertó algunas veces, pero estaba tan cansado que solo había un poco de tiempo para que Madame Pomfrey le forzara a tomar un par de Pociones Restauradoras antes de que se durmiera otra vez. La Orden hacía turnos al lado de la su cama, mientras el resto de gente montaba vigilancia en la parte abierta de la enfermería. Fue avanzada la tarde, cinco días después de que Severus hubiera separado la personalidad del chico del fragmento cuando Tonks vino desde el corredor que daba a la habitación de Potter.

"Harry se despertó."

Severus miró sobre su trabajo mientras la mitad de la gente en la enfermería se ponían de pie. "No sería recomendable correr como estampida hacia la habitación," observó él.

Todos en la habitación, menos una pelirroja, se fruncieron hacia él, pero Tonks concordó, "Madame Pomfrey está embutiéndole el desayuno por el momento, y Minerva y Moody quieren hablar con él. Denles unos minutos." A Severus, le dijo, "Pero les gustaría que tu estuvieras presente."

Cuando Snape entró en la habitación, Potter estaba sentado en su cama, terminando su comida bajo la atenta mirada de Madame Pomfrey. Parecía haber mejorado un poco; sus ojos estaban menos ensombrecidos, y tenía apetito. Se puso rígido ante la vista de Severus, pero luego alzó la barbilla en esa pequeña pose desafiante típica de Potter que Severus recordaba. Por mucho que la odiara, Severus supuso que era un buen síntoma.

"Sr. Potter. Confío que se siente mejor?"

"Un poco, si."

_Maldito engreído. Debería estar de rodillas agradeciéndome._ Minerva rompió la batalla de miradas. "Talvez antes de que Harry sea inundado de visitantes, deberíamos discutir cuales deberían ser los siguientes pasos."

Severus sonrió maliciosamente al ver que el chico se ponía pálido. Luego Potter suspiró. "Seguro. Donde empezamos?"

"Me podría servir un poco más de información acerca de tu intento de exorcismo si no te importa ser un poco más _cooperativo _esta vez."

"Oh, Severus!" lo reprimió Minerva.

Potter parpadeó. "Esta vez –oh." Se sonrojó. "Bien. Saqué el ritual de un libro en la biblioteca –"Purificaciones y Expulsiones", o algo parecido. De la Sección Prohibida."

Severus asintió. "Sé cual es. Continúa."

"Y solo… hice lo que el libro describía, en realidad. Fue un poco raro, las velas y hierbas y todo eso…"

Impaciente, Severus presionó. "_Cuáles_ ingredientes usaste, eso pudo impactar en el resultado,"

Potter le hizo una mueca, pero después lo miró pensativo. "Uhh… clavos de olor, incienso, cedro y polvo de un aro de hada. El aceite era aceite de oliva virgen. Más fácil de encontrar que el aceite de dragón, y el libro decía que era una variedad aceptable."

"Que clase de espacio creaste?" preguntó Minerva.

"Un pentágono. Cinco velas, conectadas por tiras de madera en la base."

"Que clase de madera?"

"Acebo," dijo Potter. "Es la misma clase de mi varita." Se encogió de hombros, pareciendo avergonzado. Severus estaba sorprendido; ese era un buen factor para considerar, incluso si Potter evidentemente era inconciente de las implicaciones de usar un tipo de madera que ya estaba relacionada con él. Esa pudo ser la razón por la cual el chico no murió en el intento.

"Que clase de velas?" preguntó Minerva.

"Cera de abejas, con hilo conectándolas hacia las bases,"

Severus negó con la cabeza. "Estoy impresionado, Potter, tu nunca mostraste tanta precisión en mi clase."

"Severus!"

"Talvez lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido constantemente insultado o saboteador, _señor_!" respondió Potter.

"Harry, Severus, suficiente!" gruñó Minerva. "_Tratemos_ de mantenernos productivos!"

"Quemaste acebo para el fuego también?" preguntó Moody.

Potter asintió. "Y seguí exactamente lo que decía el libro en las encantaciones y al quemar las hierbas."

"El hecho de que tu estás aquí y el Señor Oscuro está muerto prueba que tus preparaciones en el ritual fueron suficientes," dijo Severus. "Estoy más interesado que lo que viste durante ese tiempo."

Potter lo miró. "Había gente. Gente que conozco, mucha gente. Una gran multitud, y yo caminaba a través de ellos. Todos solo me miraban, y podía escuchar voces, pero no a quien hablaba. Me tomó un tiempo encontrarlo. Era Tom Riddle, de cuando tenía dieciséis años. Lo encontré al final de la multitud y… solo le dije que se fuera y me dejara en paz."

Severus se vio pensativo. Se decía que cada persona que miraba dentro de su propia alma veía algo diferente, pero la historia de Potter era la primera historia directa que había escuchado de primera manos. La experiencia del chico no era lo que Severus había esperado de una mirada al interior del alma.

"Que pasó después?" preguntó Moody, sonando fascinado.

"Se rió. Dijo que yo era tal como él, y que él pertenecía aquí –se refería dentro de mi alma. Así que llamé a Ron y Hermione. Y ellos vinieron y le dijeron que se vaya, que él no pertenecía dentro de mi. Entonces Sirius, y el profesor Lupin, y mis padres, y… otras personas. Mis amigos… las personas que yo amo. Todos vinieron alrededor mío."

Viendo que el chico se estaba perdiendo en la memoria, Severus dijo impaciente. "Y luego que?"

"Hubo esta… esta luz. Era blanca y muy caliente. Vino de ellos y de mi; dolía, pero cuando los vi a ellos, fue más fácil, y se hizo más fuerte. Él también tenía una luz; era roja. Así que lo empujé y las luces… eran como fuego. Me quemaban pero seguí empujando, y escuché que gritaba. Después de desperté en el círculo." Potter bajó la mirada. "Y al día siguiente, lo mate."

"Tan pronto?" preguntó Snape sorprendido. Con la ferocidad que Potter exhibió en la batalla, era inconcebible que hubiera sobrevivido un auto exorcismo casi completo el día anterior.

"Fue su elección, no la mía." Dijo Potter secamente. "Fui capturado, lo recuerdas?"

_Oh._ Se había olvidado de eso. Capturado y torturado. "Entonces el exorcismo fue la razón por la que fuiste capturado?"

"Eso creo," dijo Potter. "Creo que Voldemort sintió de alguna forma que me deshice de ese Horrocrux. Parecía un poco más histérico conmigo de lo usual cuando me llevaron hacia él. Cuando llegaron, ya no me pude desaparecer."

"Él estaba particularmente enojado esa mañana," recordó Severus. "Pero nunca le mencionó ninguno de los Horrocruxes a los Mortífagos."

"Probablemente no quería darles ideas."

"Harry!" le reprimió Minerva –mucho más suavemente de lo que había reprimido a Severus, se irritó de observar. "Así que tu alma se manifiesta en tu mente como todas las personas que te importan alrededor tuyo?"

"No, no pudo haber sido eso," dijo Potter. "Creo que era algo más general, no era el amor lo que determinaba a quien veía allí."

"Por que estás tan seguro?" demandó Snape.

Potter le mandó una mirada sarcástica. "Porque _tú_ estabas allí."

_**Continuará…**_

_La Orden tiene a su Harry de vuelta, y Harry se une en la tarea de encontrar una manera de expulsar el fragmento de Horrocrux de su alma. Pero el persistente vestigio de Voldemort no se va a ir fácilmente, y hay conflictos entre los miembros de la Orden tanto como en el interior del alma de Harry en el Capítulo Siete: Lo que los Ojos no Pueden Vers!_

Bueno gente, eso fue el capítulo seis para todos ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado. Si encuentran algunos errores en la gramática y eso, sepan disculparme, pero solo le di una rápida revisada a este capítulo antes de actualizarlo, sino no lo hubiera podido hacer hoy y habrían tenido que esperar hasta mañana o el lunes…

Y bueno, como siempre espero poder actualizar el próximo capítulo algún día de la siguiente semana, pero no prometo nada. Pero si me quieren ayudar en algo, manden un lindo review para darme ánimos!


	7. Lo Que Los Ojos No Pueden Ver

**Capítulo Siete: Lo que los Ojos No Pueden Ver**

Después de días de preocuparse y esperar, el resto de los amigos de Harry finalmente tuvieron oportunidad de visitarlo. Madame Pomfrey les advirtió repetidamente que no cansaran a su paciente, pero Harry insistió en que los quería ver a todos.

El Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley y Remus Lupin fueron primeros. Harry estaba un poquito nervioso de verlos a todos, pero todos le repitieron que lo que había pasado bajo la influencia del Horrocrux no era su culpa. La quietud y suavidad de la Sra. Weasley fue sorpresiva, dada su usual reacción hacia las crisis, y para el horror de Harry, le hizo un muy persistente nudo en la garganta. Afortunadamente, ella no necesitó hablar mientras lo abrazaba, en esa forma maternal que le llenaba de deseo por algo que nunca tuvo.

Para cuando ella paró de abrazarlo, era difícil mirar al Sr. Weasley o Lupin. "Levanta la cabeza Harry," dijo el Sr. Weasley palmeándole el hombro. "Es gracias a ti que la Orden ya no tiene que preocuparse por Voldemort." Se agachó, obligando a Harry a que le viera en el rostro. "No vamos a dejar que te siga lastimando después de su muerte. Todos estamos trabajando juntos en esto."

"Gracias," logró decir Harry. Lupin fue a sentarse a un lado de la cama. "Es bueno verlo, Profesor."

"Creo que ya hace tiempo debiste haber empezado a llamarme Remus, Harry," dijo Lupin. Harry lo miró y luego sonrió. "Si tu quieres."

"_Molly, tu no eres la única que se preocupa por Harry!"_ había dicho Lupin. Harry asumía que se refería a Sirius. "Si," murmuró. "Me gustaría… Remus."

Remus puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, dándole un apretón que le recordó a Harry de la manera en que Sirius lo abrazaba. "Sabes, siento mucho que no me acerqué más a ti después de que Sirius murió. Pero tu entiendes porque no pude, verdad?"

"Trabajabas encubierto para la Orden," dijo Harry confundido.

"Pero esa no era la única razón. Una de las prohibiciones en la legislación anti-licátropos de Dolores Umbridge tiene una restricción acerca de las personas de mi condición tratando con megos menores de edad." Remus sonrió con remordimiento. "Fue un consejo de Albus el mantener distancia contigo hasta que cumplieras los diecisiete. Así era más fácil para los dos, porque Albus no estaba seguro si el Ministerio se enteraría o no si yo… me acercaba a ti de la forma en que quería." Harry parpadeó ante las repentinas lágrimas que le escocían los ojos. "Yo quería estar allí para ti después de lo que pasó, talvez contarte mejore historias de tus padres y Sirius que las que tenías de… otras personas," Remus le guiñó un ojo.

Harry tuvo que sonreír también. "A mi también me gustaría eso."

"Va a haber mucho tiempo para eso ahora," les dijo la Sra. Weasley. "Ahora que eres mayor de edad, tienes todo el derecho de decirle al Ministerio que vayan al diablo."

"De verdad creen que voy a tener tiempo?" preguntó Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Remus le apretó los hombros más fuerte hasta que Harry lo miró a sus determinados ojos. "Si. Vas a tener tiempo. Toda una vida, Harry, _tu_ vida. Hay alrededor de dos docenas de personas aquí en este castillo que intentan asegurarse de que sea una vida larga y feliz. Te vas a liberar de esto." Le susurró.

Harry miró evasivamente hacia el suelo, parpadeando fuertemente. "Es solo que no sé que hacer. Me siento mejor, más fuerte, pero… no sé si es lo suficientemente fuerte." Forzó una sonrisa. "Madame Pomfrey dijo que tuve surte de que el exorcismo no me hubiera matado antes de que Voldemort siquiera lo intentara."

"La suerte no tiene nada que ver, Harry Potter," dijo el Sr. Weasley. "Puede que no lo creas, pero nosotros que te hemos visto crecer desde que comenzaste Hogwarts supimos hace mucho tiempo que eres un joven con dones extraordinarios. Y solo unos pocos de esos dones tienen que ver con poder mágico. Sobreviviste todo lo que Voldemort te hizo enfrentar porque eras _más_ que suficientemente fuerte." Obligó a Harry a que levantara la barbilla. "Ahora anímate. Mejor que disfrutes tu tiempo hasta que Severus y tú tengan que volver al trabajo!"

Harry gruñó alto, y todos se rieron, "Me preguntaba, ahora que el Horrocrux está bajo control, puedo salir de esta habitación?" Remus y los Weasleys intercambiaron miradas confusas. "Quiero decir, talvez a la enfermería o algo así. Es solo que estoy cansado de las mismas cuatro paredes."

Remus se encogió de hombros. "Le preguntaré a Madame Pomfrey. No veo porque no."

--------------------------------

Madame Pomfrey no vio ninguna razón para no dejar llevar a Harry a la parte abierta de la enfermería, pero Snape estaba en contra. "La barrera no es infalible. Potter debería estar encerrado hasta que el Horrocrux sea removido."

"Que raro, antes estabas muy confiado de la barrera," dijo Ron.

Hermione le dio un codazo. "No hagas esto más difícil," le siseó ella. A Snape y Madame Pomfrey, les sugirió, "Si están preocupados por la… seguridad, porque no solo hechizamos toda la enfermería para que no pueda salir? Al menos de esta forma va a tener un poco más de espacio, sin mencionar algo de luz natural."

"Cierto," dijo la Directora McGonagall. "Va a estar más cómodo aquí afuera, creo yo."

"El hechizar toda la enfermería por la _comodidad_ de Potter es un absurdo gasto de tiempo," insistió Snape. "Dejen que se quede en la habitación; vivirá. Y mejor concentrémonos en cosas más importantes que—"

"Maldito bastardo!" explotó Ron, pasando a Hermione antes de que pudiera detenerlo. A la Profesora McGonagall le dijo, "Saben, si hubieran dos pociones que funcionaran igual de bien, pero una doliera más, les garantizo que él le daría _esa_ a Harry!"

"No veo razón en mimar a un adolescente melodramático cuando hay trabajo que hacer," disparó de vuelta Snape.

"Ron, no!" gritó Ginny, mientras se unía a Hermione en los esfuerzos en evitar que Ron maldijera a Snape.

"Él no se refería a mi! Se refería a Harry! El hombre es un sádico; yo aún digo que ha hecho más daño de lo que ha ayudado!"

"Ron, tu sabes que la ayuda del Profesor Snape es esencial—" comenzó Tonks.

"Oh, ahora es profesor otra vez, en la misma escuela donde mató al Director—"

"SILENCIO!" rugió la Directora. A Ron, le dijo, "Suficiente, Señor Weasley. Aquí todos sabemos de su desagrado hacia Severus, pero el se ha probado digno de confianza." A Snape, "Y si, Severus, la comodidad de Harry _es_ una preocupación para nosotros y _vamos_ a encargarnos de eso. Y tú no vas a perder tiempo irritando al chico; él ya tiene suficiente de que preocuparse." A Tonks y Moody, "Cuanto tiempo les tomará cercar la enfermería?"

"No mucho," dijo Tonks.

"Fleur y yo podemos ayudar," sumó Bill. "Ambos hemos hecho este trabajo antes."

"Entre los cuatro, talvez veinte minutos," dijo Moody.

Hermione pensó que Minerva se veía más bien arrogante cuando regresó la mirada hacia Snape antes de decirles, "Entonces empiecen."

Snape hizo un sonido disgustado, se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se quedó congelado.

"Talvez eso no ayude."

Todos se giraron hacia la fuente de la voz, para ver a no otro que el mismo Harry parado en la entrada del área privada. Se veía un poco tembloroso allí apoyado en la pared, pero sonrió algo avergonzado. "No me miren a mi, yo no saqué las barreras!"

"Que _rayos_!" se le salió a Madame Pomfrey.

Moody levantó la varita en dirección a Potter, haciendo que Harry retrocediera y que varios protestaran. "Tranquilos, no lo voy a maldecir. Hmph. Las barreras siguen puestas."

La Profesora McGonagall se puso las manos en las caderas. "Harry Potter, por momentos estoy casi segura de que haces lo imposible solo para irritar a todos."

"Como hiciste _eso_?" demandó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Había visto algo de luz desde las ventanas cuando ustedes entran y salen, así que pensé que podría abrir la puerta para dejar entrar la luz sin que las barreras me detuvieran. Y funcionó, y después estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, y…" se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Salí. Y nada pasó, así que seguí caminando."

"Y aquí estás," suspiró teatralmente Madame Pomfrey. "Bueno, pues ven a sentarte antes de que te caigas. Te he advertido acerca de cansarte demasiado."

"Lo siento," dijo Harry (no pareciendo arrepentido), mientras Ron y Ginny corrían hacia él para llevarlo a una de las camas.

"Deberíamos molestarnos en poner barreras en toda la enfermería?" le preguntó Tonks a la Directora.

"Si, vayan. Sin ofender, Señor Potter."

"No hay problema," dijo Harry, pero hizo una mueca cuando Moody le apuntó con la varita.

"Solo viendo tu marca­—AHA! Así que _así_ es como lo hiciste, pequeño demonio!"

"Que? Que hice?" exclamó Harry.

Tonks le apuntó con la varita. "Tu marca mágica es diferente a la que tenías cuando pusimos las barreras. La habitación fue cercada para no dejar que nadie con esa marca mágica saliera, pero cuando la tuya cambió…" movió una mano hacia él. "Debe ser todas estas barreras en tu mente y de estar jugando tanto con tu núcleo mágico."

"Así que no pueden cercar la enfermería?" preguntó Ron.

"Talvez no," pensó Tonks. A Harry, le explicó, " apuesto a que tu marca cambia cada vez que el Horrocrux está en control o si se unen. Tres personalidades diferentes—Harry, el Horrocrux, y los dos unidos. Tres marcas diferentes. Hace difícil etiquetarte."

"Uh, lo siento?" dijo Harry, y todos se rieron.

"Pondremos la barrera de la enfermería—para cuando están juntos—y ahora la marca del propio Harry," dijo Bill. "Y cuando se vuelva a dormir, obtendremos la marca del tercero."

"Bien, pues. Pongámonos en eso," dijo Moody.

Hermione vio a Harry bostezar. "Cansado?"

"No!" dijo Harry, un poco demasiado rápido.

Madame Pomfrey los escuchó. "Te lo dije, Sr. Potter, debes descansar cada vez que tu cuerpo lo necesite."

Harry sonrió cansado. "Lo sé, es solo que…"

Ron vino y se sentó al filo de la cama de Harry. "Tranquilo, amigo. No te va a pasar nada."

"Es que no sé si es el Horrocrux, pero estoy teniendo unos sueños extraños," admitió Harry.

"Ooh," dijo Hermione condescendiente. "Talvez podamos hacer algo acerca de eso. Madame Pomfrey? Puede Harry tomar algo de Poción para dormir sin soñar?"

"No veo porque no," replicó la Medimaga. Se fue y regresó con una botella y una copa. "Aquí estamos." Harry lo tomó agradecido. "Ahora, anda a la cama. Quiero que descanses lo más que puedas."

"Tanto como pueda con alguien rondando por mi cerebro," murmuró Harry, pero se tomó la poción. Después bostezó aún más fuerte. "Supongo que los veré después?"

"Puedes apostarlo," dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió y tomó la mano de Ron mientras Harry se quedaba dormido.

-----------------------------

Después de otro pesado día de investigación, Severus le reportó a la Orden lo que había encontrando. "Tenemos pocas opciones abiertas. Hechizos o encantamientos para expulsar un maleficio profundo o incluso una posesión malévola serán inútiles. Ese tipo de magia no puede distinguir entre dos almas."

"Estás pensando en otro exorcismo, verdad?" dijo Granger.

"Sigue siendo la mejor, y posiblemente la única opción," les dijo Severus.

"Esperen un momento, Harry apenas sobrevivió la última," protestó Tonks. "Y eso fue antes de que el Horrocrux comenzara a… expandirse, o lo que sea que este haciendo."

"Las alternativas para acceder y remover magia externa de un alma son pocas desde un principio," replicó Severus. "Solo una mente humana sería capaz de comprender la diferencia entre dos almas lo suficiente como para remover el fragmento de Horrocrux."

Moody lo miró fuertemente. "Y hecho de que ese método que sugieres con _mucho_ el más peligroso para Potter?"

"Eso era lo que yo iba a preguntar," murmuró Ron.

Severus los miró enojado. "Si intentara matar a Potter, he tenido una amplia oportunidad de hacerlo _sin_ arriesgar mi propia captura. En el tiempo que pasé con él solos, les puedo asegurar que pude haber inventado un sinfín de muertes increíblemente lentas y dolorosas."

Varios Weasleys gruñeron, Granger miró a Severus pensativamente, e incluso la chica Weasley lo miró. Potter, interesantemente, fue el único que no mostró ninguna reacción mientras se sentaba solemnemente entre Ron y Ginevra Weasley. Granger se cruzó de brazos. "En vez de informarnos por décimo sexta ocasión cuanto te encanta el _pensamiento_ de lastimar a Harry, porque no nos explicas tu plan de ese exorcismo?"

"Tu eres lo suficientemente sabia, Srta. Granger, tu dime," le hizo una mueca. "Como hace uno para distinguir dos energías mágicas idénticas cuando la característica para identificarlas es puramente una percepción subjetiva humana?"

"Yo ni siquiera puedo pronunciar eso!" murmuró uno de los gemelos Weasleys.

Granger miró a Severus, pero tradujo para los otros. "Si pones dos almas juntas, no importa cuan mala sea la una o cuan buena sea la otra, la magia no puede diferenciarlas. Almas, mentes, personas, todos estamos hechos de energía mágica. Nosotros podemos distinguir a las personas por su apariencia, pero no un alma—solo puedes identificarla de dos formas: su energía o… tu opinión propia. Bueno, malo, correcto, incorrecto."

"Y como puedes _ver_ eso?" demandó Ron Weasley.

Granger miró a Severus, pero el solo alzó las cejas. _Tu disfrutas mostrando tu sabiduría, Srta. Sabelotodo, TÚ explícaselos._ Finalmente, y apretando los dientes, ella se giró hacia el resto. "Solo a través de una Vista mágica, un ritual que deja que una bruja o mago pueda percibir la energía mágica que normalmente no sería visible para los sentidos. Los muggles los llamas médium, y piensan que son una forma para contactar a los espíritus de los muertos, pero esa es solo una de las formas que existen. Otra de las formas… te deja ver en el alma de una persona." Le disparó a Severus una mirada resentida.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Potter habló. "Lo sé." No miró a Snape—pensándolo bien, no miró a nadie. "Y un exorcismo es una de las formas de una Vista. Pasé mucho tiempo tratando de descubrir como deshacerme del Horrocrux." Suspiró, todavía mirando al piso. "Él tiene razón. Yo no quería intentar con el exorcismo desde un principio, pero esa fue la única forma que encontré."

"Harry, porque no viniste a la Orden para pedir ayuda?" respiró Tonks. "Si alguno de nosotros te secundaba, el riesgo habría sido mucho menos—"

"­—Para mi, si, pero no para ustedes!" cortó Potter. Severus no podía negar que estaba impresionado; el chico—por una vez—había investigado bien. "Existe el riesgo de que la fuerza maligna que está siendo exorcizada pase al exorcista. Solo alguien…" miró a Severus y murmuró resentidamente, "Solo alguien muy experto en Magia de la Mente podría protegerse."

Los otros intercambiaron miradas incómodas, y Minerva pregunto lentamente, "Poppy, crees que Harry esta en condición de hacer un segundo intento?"

Madame Pomfrey frunció el entrecejo. "Tengo seria dudas de eso. Ha mejorado mucho, pero definitivamente no a recobrado todas sus fuerzas, e incluso un exorcismo guiado sería muy difícil. Es muy riesgoso para ambos." Miró a Minerva sin ganas. "Aunque claro, supongo que cualquier opción lo es."

"Que podemos hacer?" preguntó Lupin. "Debe haber alguna forma de ayudar a Harry a prepararse, de darle las mejores oportunidad de lograrlo."

Severus lo consideró. "Yo recomendaría una Vista de evaluación antes del exorcismo. Potter fue capaz de navegar por su propia percepción de su alma, pero yo prefiero ver a donde voy."

Potter se veía dubitativo. "Yo no llamaría navegar a la última vez, más como… pasear."

"Ese paseo probablemente era instinto, Harry," dijo Granger.

Severus ahogó una carcajada. _Para el estratégico instinto que el pequeño idiota posee, ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo si no fuera por su exagerada suerte._ "En cualquier caso, regresar a esa manifestación puede darnos ideas de que fue lo que falló la última vez. La muerte del Señor Oscuro prueba que el agente emocional de expulsión fue válido, y hasta donde yo sé, preparaste el ritual correctamente. Por lo tanto, parece que tendremos que encontrar otra forma de expulsar el alma del Señor Oscuro."

"Te refieres a que debí haber utilizado amor y también algo más?" preguntó Potter.

"Fue una buena idea," dijo Ginevra Weasley, poniendo una mano en su espalda. "Eso es lo que yo elegiría."

"_Pero,_" dijo Severus impaciente. "Parece que hay algo más, alguna otra acción o emoción que puede cancelar la esencia del Señor Oscuro. Debemos encontrarla, y tener la certeza de que es la correcta. No podemos permitirnos fallar por segunda vez, porque dudo que tu alma _o_ cuerpo pueda sobrevivir un tercer intento."

"Eso me consuela," gruñó alguien.

-----------------------------------

Pero ni Potter, ni ninguno de sus amigos, ni ninguno de los miembros de la Orden parecía encontrar nada más repelente al Señor Oscuro que el amor. "Estamos seguro de que fue el agente de expulsión lo que estaba mal?" preguntó Tonks mientras ojeaba unos textos que Severus había traído.

"Ya hemos repasado las preparaciones de Potter para el ritual varias veces. Si hubiera habido algún problema con la Vista, no habría sido capaz de destruir ninguna parte del Horrocrux," le dijo Severus.

"Espero que esta Vista nos de algunas ideas," dijo Potter mientras él y sus amigos se sentaban en su cama con una pila de libros.

"Talvez algún truco Muggle funcione," sugirió Arthur Weasley, uniéndoseles. "A Voldemort no le gustaría nada relacionado con Muggles. Los Muggles haces algo parecido al exorcismo?"

Granger soltó un inusual suspiro. "Se podría decir," la chica soltó una risita tonta.

A que obscura referencia Muggles se refería, Snape no lo sabía, pero Potter, Lupin, y Tonks (en otras palabras, todos los mestizos de la habitación) empezaron a reír también. Potter alzó las manos defensivamente. "Eso si que no, no me ofrezco a hacer ESO!"

"Que?" demandaron varios Weasleys.

"No querrán saberlo," les dijo Granger. "De todos modos, confíe en mi, Sr. Weasley, no nos sería útil." Después hizo una cara ridícula, lo cual logró que Potter y los otros empezaran a reír otra vez.

"A Dudley le encantaba esa película," dijo Potter limpiándose los ojos.

"Me sorprende que ese primo tuyo la entendiera!"

"Dudo que lo hiciera; solo le gustaba ver como la cabeza le daba vuelta."

Severus cerró su libro de golpe, lo cual finalmente paró las risas. "Bien, Potter, estás listo?"

"Cuando usted lo esté, Señor," dijo el chico insolentemente.

"Entonces comencemos," Severus lo dirigió hacia donde Bill Weasley y Moody preparaban el círculo para la Vista.

Madame Pomfrey realizó un hechizo que la alertaría si Snape o Potter se lastimaban de cualquier forma. "Si doy la señal, debemos apagar las velas de inmediato. Eso terminará todo."

Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Minerva, Tonks, y Poppy sostenían una vela cada una. Severus le hizo una seña a Potter para que se arrodillara, mirándolo, dentro del círculo. Dos pequeños bultos de hierbas habían sido puestos entre ellos, en lados opuestos del círculo. Potter copió a Severus en colocar su varita a lo largo en frente de sus rodillas, pero Severus tuvo que poner una mano debajo de la barbilla del chico para hacer contacto visual.

" 'Mi mente a tu mente, tus pensamientos a mis pensamiento,' " Dijo Tonks de pronto. Granger y Potter estallaron en risitas.

"Presten atención!" les gritó Severus. El chico se puso bajo control, y Severus estrechó sus manos hacia afuera, con las palmas hacia arriba. Potter dudó. "Esto no me hace más feliz que a ti."

Potter ahogó una risa, pero puso sus manos encima de las de Snape. El humo de las hierbas mágicas le bloquearon rápidamente la vista de afuera del círculo. Severus cerró los ojos. Potter los mantuvo abiertos, para que pudiera ver su alma. El humo le quemaba la nariz a Severus: incienso, cedrón y romero. Hacían que su cabeza se sintiera muy ligera, como si abandonaran el piso de la enfermería y flotaran en el espacio, sin peso. Volvió a abrir los ojos.

Estaban rodeados de oscuridad, y estaban parados aunque ninguno se había movido para levantarse.

Y no estaban solos.

Unas voces leves, susurros de cientos, flotaban en la oscuridad, y Severus y Potter estaban rodeados por una multitud de gente. Severus reconocía a la mayoría, pero se dio cuenta de que muchos de ellos se veían un poco diferentes de cómo los conocía en la vida real. Hermione Granger los miró mientras caminaba sin rumbo, con una dignidad y confianza que la chica real ciertamente no poseía. Sirius Black también era una versión bastante glorificada en comparación al real, y aunque Ginevra Weasley no era una chica simple, no era ni cerca tan serena y hermosa como Potter evidentemente la veía.

Por el otro lado, aunque Severus sabía que no era ni mucho menos un hombre bien parecido, no era tan vil como su contraparte que habitaba la mente de Potter. Pero eso le produjo una sonrisa. "Supongo que estos son los reflejos en tu alma de _tus_ sentimientos hacia estas personas, no verdaderamente ellos."

Sus voces producían un eco extraño, no exactamente en sus oídos. La oscuridad no era absoluta, como el espacio, sino que más bien tenía una extraña cualidad vaporosa, aunque Severus no podía sentir nada húmedo o de hecho no podía sentir nada en la piel. Potter se movió frente a él, pareciendo preocupado. "Algo no está bien."

"Que?"

"No estoy seguro." El chico miró alrededor. Severus empezó a darse cuenta de que el mismo Potter era diferente en ese lugar. Se veía más joven. Especialmente con la expresión aprensiva que utilizaba en ese momento. "No creo que esté aquí. Me refiero a Voldemort. Deberíamos verlo, verdad?"

"Es tu alma, Potter, tú dímelo."

Potter se cruzó de brazos como si tuviera frío y sacudió la cabeza, hablando más para él mismo que para Snape. "Algo anda mal."

Las pálidas personas los rodearon, y Severus observó que solo miraban a Potter. La etérea Hermione Granger de repente paró. "Harry." Su voz era sonaba extrañamente baja, como si Severus la estuviera escuchando del otro lado de un cristal. Él y Potter la miraron. "Él no está aquí."

"Qué?" balbuceó Potter.

Severus rodó los ojos. "En donde está, entonces?"

Granger no parecía escucharlo. Potter se le acercó. "No lo entiendo."

"Ya estuviste aquí, amigo," dijo Ron Weasley detrás de ellos.

"Tienes que seguir," dijo Granger. "Se te acaba el tiempo."

"Seguir donde?" preguntó Potter, enviándole a Severus una mirada confundida. "A donde se fue?"

"Él no es el que se fue," le dijo Granger. "Tú te fuiste."

"Estás en el filo, amigo," dijo Weasley. "Necesitas detener la Guerra y regresar."

"Pero la guerra terminó," protestó Potter.

"De que están hablando?" demandó Severus.

"No sé," dijo Potter. Miró alrededor otra vez. "Pero este lugar no se siente bien. No como la última vez. La oscuridad, es… más densa, supongo. Podría… podría la oscuridad ser el Horrocrux?"

"Es posible que represente el avance del Horrocrux," consideró Severus. "Y aún así tus amigos te dicen que tu enemigo no está aquí."

"No creo que este sea el final de mi alma," dijo el chico. Tembló, y luego dio la vuelta, y Severus lo tuvo que sostener. "Debe haber otro lugar. Allí es a donde Voldemort fue. Pero por qué dirían que yo me fui también?"

"Viste una representación de ti mismo la última vez?"

Potter negó con la cabeza y tembló otra vez. "Tampoco veo una hora, pero siento… como si estuviera en peligro. Talvez ambos lo estamos, no estoy seguro."

"No dejes que te empuje, Harry," le dijo la sombra de Ginevra Weasley. "Solo caerás si te das por vencido."

"Ginny, no te entiendo," insistió Potter. "A donde se supone que vaya?"

"No puedes ver el camino?" le preguntó Granger.

"No," murmuró Potter. "Está muy oscuro. Es a causa de él?"

"Oh, Harry, no," dijo ella, con mirada condescendiente. "No es solo él." Ella hizo un gesto hacia la oscuridad alrededor de ellos. "Eres tú." Los ojos de Potter se abrieron por la sorpresa, y él retrocedió cuando ella le extendió la mano. "Estamos tratando de ayudarte a ver. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Confía en nosotros!"

El chico miró a Severus, parecía tan genuinamente asustado que Severus se sorprendió. Caminó un paso hacia Potter. "Creo que tus amigos tratan de ayudarte, Potter."

"No lo sé. No entiendo nada de esto."

"Talvez respondiéndole a ella sería mejor que investigar aquí en la oscuridad," sugirió Severus. Potter parecía incierto. "Es que no confías en ella?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Es solo que…" Granger todavía tenía la mano estirada. Lentamente, Potter regresó hacia ella y la tomó. Saltó como si esperara algún tipo de peligro, y cuando nada pasó, se relajó. "Lo siento. No sabía…" miró culpablemente a Severus, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Severus se dio la vuelta y vio como parte de la oscuridad se evaporaba para reveler una puerta. "Como siempre, la Señorita Granger piensa por ti."

"Gracias, Hermione." Potter soltó la mano de la sombra de su amiga y caminó pasando a Snape. "La odias porque es hija de Muggles, o porque es la única estudiante que has tenido que es más inteligente que tu?" le preguntó maliciosamente.

Antes de que Severus pudiera responder, hubo un brillante flash de luz, como un relámpago, y Potter gritó. Él cogió al chico. "Que pasa?"

Potter parecía tener un dolor físico que le daba como en espasmos y que le convulsionaban todo el cuerpo. Unas luces brillaron en los ojos de Snape otra vez—

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y el olor de hierbas quemadas le hicieron toser. El humo se aclaró y unos gritos le llegaron a los oídos justo cuando los ojos de Potter se cerraban. Severus se echó hacia adelante y logró cogerle antes de que golpeara el suelo. "Poppy!"

"Llévenlo a la cama!"

Bill Weasley cogió a Potter por el otro lado, y juntos lo llevaron hacia la cama más cercana. Poppy se abalanzó sobre él, y Tonks siseó. "No está respirando!"

"Harry?" exclamó Ron Weasley mientras su madre lo alejaba del lugar.

"Apártate Ron, déjalos trabajar!"

Poppy lanzó un hechizo. "_Ordiri Respiro!"_ Nada. Los ojos del chico seguían fuertemente cerrados, y sus labios se estaban tornando azules. "_Enervate! Experpulmo!_ Rayos, no está respondiendo."

"Oh dios mio…" murmuraba alguien.

Tonks golpeó a Potter con un Hechizo de Shock. "Lo que sea que le pase, lo ha hecho impermeable a las curas mágicas."

"Estoy perdiendo su pulso!" gritó Bill weasley.

"Vamos, Harry!" lloró Tonks, sacudiendo al chico vigorosamente, aparentemente por la falta de otra solución.

Granger empujó a Weasley mientras Poppy corría por una Poción. "Déjenme tratar algo!"

"Granger, tu no sabes—" Severus trató de detenerla, pero ella lo empujó tan fuerte que casi se cae al suelo.

"_MUÉVETE!_" le gritó la chica a Tonks y se abalanzó sobre Potter. Mientras un impresionado público miraba, Granger presionó sus labios contra los de Potter y sopló aire en su garganta. Una, dos, tres veces.

"Eso es imposible, el aire—" comenzó Severus.

"Cállate!" Granger sopló cinco veces más y sintió el pulso del chico. "Vamos, Harry!" le dio respiración otra vez. Una, dos—

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron violentamente mientras esté aspiró de forma que tuvo que arquear todo su cuerpo—su respiración hizo eco en los oídos de todos en la habitación. Después Harry cayó en la cama y empezó a toser cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Poppy, corriendo de vuelta con una poción, y miró a Granger. "Hermione…"

La chica se separó de Potter y le dio a la enfermera una disgustada mirada. "No me digan que nadie en el mundo mágico ha escuchado de resucitación cardiopulmonar!"

"Cardio-_que_?" exclamó Ron Weasley.

"No lo he escuchado," dijo Poppy gravemente. "Pero me gustaría que me enseñes a la primera oportunidad."

"Sería un placer," gruñó Granger, y regresó su atención a Potter, murmurando algo acerca de 'magos y sus malditos prejuicios'. Puso una mano en su mejilla. "Harry? Me escuchas?" Potter finalmente dejó de toser, abrió los ojos­—y cerró los dientes, dando un serpentino siseo. Granger gritó y retrocedió.

No necesitó explicar. Severus tenía su varita lista, se lanzó a la cama, e invocó _Legilimens_ antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de moverse. El hechizó entró por sus rojos ojos; como había esperado, la experiencia de casi haber muerto había destruido la barrera. Severus ya estaba cansado de la Visión, pero necesitaban la versión de Potter acerca de lo que había pasado.

Las barreras no habían fallado completamente, así que fue más fácil que antes construir la pared que separaba las dos almas, y después la barrera secundaria que mantenía la malévola personalidad del Señor Oscuro debajo de la mente conciente de Potter de forma que su propia personalidad dominara. No que la propia personalidad de Potter no fuera lo suficientemente detestable por si misma.

Un tiempo después, se sentó al filo de la cama, parpadeando y frotándose los ojos. Potter estaba haciendo lo mismo. "Diablos," murmuró el chico.

Poppy se lanzó sobre él, le forzó a tomar una poción, e intentó con un hechizo para mejorar su respiración. "La magia ya funciona bien contigo. Hace un rato no lo hacía."

El chico tosió otra vez, frotándose el cuello. "Dios, estaba furioso por alguna razón."

"A que te refieres?" Demandó Ron Weasley, viniendo al lado de Potter.

Potter lo miró secamente. "Compartimos la misma memoria, recuerdas. Recuerdo como se sentía, justo ahora." Negó con la cabeza. "No estaba feliz. Y creo que sé porqué."

Severus suspiró fuertemente. "Por favor, Potter, ilumínanos."

Potter le dirigió una mirada irritada. "Creo que sé porqué dejé de respirar durante la Visión: debimos haber estado cerca. Gracias, por cierto," le dijo a Granger.

La chica se cruzó de brazos. "No iba solo a pararme allí y dejarte morir."

"Oh. Bueno, gracias por eso también, pero además te estaba agradeciendo por algo más. Te explico luego," le dijo Potter sonriendo, pero luego su rostro se tornó muy serio. "Yo… creo que sé como sacarlo."

_**Continuará…**_

_La Visión le reveló muchas cosas a Harry, pero algunos de sus descubrimientos pueden no caerle bien a Snape. Tensión y frustración empiezan a construirse, y los temperamentos empiezan a estallar en el Capítulo Ocho: Bitter Pills!_

Allí lo tienen chicas y chicos, espero q lo hayan disfrutado. He querido actualizar este capítulo desde el viernes pasado, pero por alguna razón no me lo permitía… pero bueno, sepan q igual el próximo capítulo va en camino.

Como siempre, no se olviden de subirme las ganas de seguir traduciendo el fic con un lindo review.

Y por cierto, el próximo capítulo se va a quedar así con el nombre en inglés. Bitter Pills se traduce más o menos como "Pastillas amargas", lo cual en español no tiene sentido, y ponerme a explicar el significado q tiene en inglés… no gracias, prefiero dejarlo así.


End file.
